El sabor del adulterio
by Nana19
Summary: Hanji Zoe desquebrajara su matrimonio por caer en los brazos de la lujuria de un hombre al que no guarda sentimiento alguno y con ello arrastrara a la desdicha lo que en mas de una década amo. [A/U] MODERNO (LevixHanji) *Pasen y lean*
1. Capitulo I

!Hola! Bueno soy nueva escribiendo para SNK y espero que lean y les agrade esta situación que presento.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son creación de <span>Hajime<span> Isayama_ a excepción del Oc.

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Si, estando casado, miras a una mujer por primera vez e imaginas un deseo sexual, estás usando el sentido de la vista. Si la miras una segunda vez, estás permitiendo ser tentado. Si la miras una tercera vez, has abierto tu corazón al pecado. Más allá de esta tercera vez, es definitivamente pecado.[cita requerida]<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"El sabor del adulterio"<strong>

**Capitulo I: **

No tenía el hábito de fumar y eso lo sabía su esposa o… ¿exesposa? Aunque en papeles no habían firmado nada para su separación legitima, vivían separados pero unidos y amándose y no haciéndolo.

Dejo caer en medio de las cenizas del cenizal el tercer cuerpo blanco de cigarrillo que terminaba su boca y pulmones de expirar. Miro a la mujer que tenía en frente y logro captar las rojas venas que le surcaban en los ojos producto de un interminable estado taciturno, y el leve quejido que hacía al rato cuando el hipo le seguía en demanda. También el pañuelo que llevaba aferrado en manos se había humedecido por los mocos.

— Los médicos no conjuraron oportuno el que acompañásemos a Dave en la cirugía. En todo caso, debemos confiar en las manos en que esta nuestro hijo, Hanji. —se limito a observar las manos de ella: jugueteaba con los dedos y se incrustaba la uña en la carne.

— Como madre no puedo dejar de pensar en lo peor.

Levi se deshizo de todo tormento y se levanto para sentarse de nuevo en el mueble donde yacía su exesposa. Por su parte Hanji se hinco las rodillas con los codos y apoyo la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos escondiendo el rostro, no dejaba de sollozar al sentirse cruel y mala madre.

— Y como madre que eres Hanji, en tu interior no puedes consentir tal pensamiento. Piénsalo pero no lo reproduzcas en una efímera realidad— giro su rostro hacia ella— en vez de ello debes creer en la fortaleza de Dave, y ser tú... su fuente de aquella fortaleza.

Ante aquellas palabras ella levanto un poco los ojos entre los dedos que se hacían en lados y le miro a ese hombre y agradeció que aunque ella sea la gran causante de los problemas que aquejaban a su familia él se instalara neutral y poner por en el frente la vida de su hijo.

— Levi… —susurro y entrecerró los ojos lacrimosos.

— Eres su madre y guardas con él el vínculo mas intimo que yo pueda imaginar. Yo no tuve una como tú para él… estoy celoso. — sonrió un poco apenas moviendo ligeramente los labios.

— Gracias.

— No es necesario— dejo el vaso de espuma fon lleno de café en la mesita y tan repentino como su sonrisa abrazo a Hanji… y el cuerpo a ambos les tembló—. Superaremos esto juntos los tres, los tres no lo olvides—le dijo cerca al oído. La reconforto con las manos viniendo y yendo en su espalda y la apretujo un poco más.

Sin dudas que el adulterio cometido por Hanji con Erwin no le quitaba a ella con Levi el deber que tienen ante todo como padres que son ambos.

Con el anuncio del divorcio de ellos para con Dave le había ocasionado al menor una seria arritmia de horas que el muchacho había callado y que estaba considerada como grave. A mas de ello, la perdida del conocimiento en una disputa con su padre por el problema de la traición… Dave no sabía las causas por las cuales sus padres decidieron tomar tal decisión y lo primero que pudo concebir era que Levi tenía alguna amante.

Al ser expuesta tal conjetura Hanji se sentía presa y Levi no la desmintió, tomando aquella acusación como verídica y con las intenciones de que su hijo no crease hacia su madre un sentimiento de aborrecía. El muchacho era frágil de salud e hijo único de ambos por ello se hizo dependiente de su madre, siempre.

Dave se había exaltado demasiado con su padre hasta el extremo que sus emociones al explotar le llevaron a un hondo paro cardiaco.

Levi y Hanji tenían conocimiento previo de que su hijo había heredado el Síndrome de Brugada por parte de la familia paterna. Por ende, su corazón era delicado.

Temieron por una muerte súbita en primera instancia pero no se suscito y ello con la ayuda oportuna de galenos para con la reanimación.

—Perdóname Levi— se deshizo del abrazo y le miro suplicante.

— No quiero que hablemos sobre aquel asunto, no es el momento. —le acaricio las mejillas y escurrió su mano hasta su propia pierna, tamborileando sus dedos en la tela negra de sus pantalones.

— No puedo seguir con este sentimiento dentro de mí. El pensar que soy yo la vil responsable de que mi familia se encuentre de este modo. ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! —Exclamo sobándose las sienes — ¡Tú! Levi, no sé que paso, ni por que hice lo que hice.

El moreno abrió un poco los ojos y se mordió el labio desviando sus ojos de los de ella. Le dolía la verdad. Amaba a esa mujer más que a la madre que no tuvo, entrego todo lo que tuvo por ella, dio todo por ella ¡La quiso solo a ella! y ella… ¡ella fornicaba con el profesor de su hijo!

— Sea como sea Hanji, ahora lo que importa para nosotros es Dave.

Volvió a tomar el café que estaba frio, antes caliente como su relación con Hanji y se lo rego por la garganta hasta sentir el liquido pasarle por la boca del estomago. Le echo una rápida mirada a su reloj de muñequera y pensó en salir en busca de su hijo.

— ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? —quiso saber y parpadeo rápidamente para bloquear sus lagrimas.

— Es lo menos importante Hanji.

La reacia actitud de él no hacia mas que clavar un poquito más en la consciencia de ella. Asintió con la cabeza resignada y no dejo de posar sus pupilas en el rostro tan calmo y bello que tenia Levi.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a la enfermera que buscaba frenéticamente a los esposos Rivaille. El rostro agitado de la misma no pudo predecir buenos augurios y Hanji comenzó a temblar.

* * *

><p>Y bueno pues... es corto o cortito ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí :D y si no les gusto pues no pasa nada.<p>

¿Reviews?

Estoy literalmente abierta a sus expresiones.

Muchas gracias si leíste y adiós.


	2. Capitulo II

!Hola de nuevo! ¿Como han estado? :D esperemos que bien.

Y les dejo el manuscrito siguiente de esta historia.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen; pura obra y gracia de <span>Hajime<span> Isayama. A excepción de Dave._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>El síndrome del bloqueo de rama derecha, elevación persistente del segmento ST y muerte súbita (MS), más conocido hoy en día como síndrome de Brugada, fue descrito en 1992 como un nuevo síndrome clínico-electrocardiográfico causante de arritmias ventriculares y MS en pacientes sin cardiopatía estructural evidente. Tras la descripción inicial, que incluía a 8 pacientes, siguió la documentación de nuevos casos aislados, y pronto aparecieron numerosos estudios orientados principalmente a definir las características clínicas de series más extensas de pacientes, o los aspectos genéticos, celulares y moleculares de la enfermedad. [Articulo]<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"**El sabor del adulterio"**

**Capitulo II:**

Era la tercera vez en menos de quince minutos que se levantaba para avizorar por la ventana con cortinas verticales la cama donde yacía quieto y dormido Dave con Hanji al lado de este, a expensas de que despertase en cualquier momento. Le sujetaba con ambas manos la pequeña y débil de él. El Dr. Pixies cotejaba el pronóstico actual del chico, mientras entablaba comunicación con la madre.

El efecto de la anestesia general se expiraría pronto.

La noche llegó y las luces del pasillo se fueron encendiendo pesadamente y Levi trato de adecuar su vista al nuevo ambiente. No había querido entrar a la sala por temor a que su hijo reaccionase evasivo ante su presencia. Jamás habían mantenido buena relación con él. No sabe exactamente donde estaba fallando como padre, aunque, considerando que a él tampoco tales cariños no le fueron otorgados, no tenia idea previa de un modelo.

— Siempre he hecho lo que he podido a mi parecer y me he guiado por los instintos que me nacieron al mismo tiempo que con Dave. — solo él mismo se escucho y le palpitó el corazón.

Contempló la imagen de su hijo y la madre y se fue de nuevo hasta unas sillas del pasillo. Su estomago gruño y se froto el mismo.

— ¿Sr. Rivaille? —el mencionado carraspeo y le miro con atención.

— Dr. Pixies—le extendió la mano y ambos la estrecharon. El doctor le invito a caminar por el mismo pasillo que antes había recorrido—. ¿Ahora con el DAI incorporado en Dave podemos estar seguros que su estado será completamente normal a partir de mañana?

El galeno inhalo fuerte y comenzó a gesticular con las manos y la barbilla en un bien encontrado afirmamiento.

— Es como usted prevé mi estimado, en su gran mayoría el índice de pacientes que después de la total recuperación tras la intervención quirúrgica consiguen restaurar sus actividades diarias, salvo con ciertas excepciones— abrió la puerta y le invito a Levi que pase y lo insto para que así lo hiciese— Sra. Rivaille— convino él mientras atendía a que el hombre le siguiese el paso.

— ¡Oh doctor! —se giro Hanji, sin dejar suelta la mano de su hijo.

— ¿Podríamos los tres conversar fuera de la habitación? —Dirigió los ojos hasta Dave que no amenazaba en despertar—. Estaríamos todos más cómodos.

Los padres asintieron.

Hanji soltó suavemente al menor y contemplo a Levi detrás de ella: expectante a cualquier movimiento en el rostro del azabache. Ambos eran conscientes de que esta era la primera ocasión en que se aventuro en acercársele. Después del traslado del quirófano Levi le había manifestado su recelo y que se mantendría alejado pero vigilante del chico.

—Bien señores—anuncio Pixies una vez ya instalados fuera— vemos un resultado favorable, no esperábamos más ni menos…

— ¿Cuáles son aquellas excepciones de las que me estaba hablando, doctor? Si disculpa mi atrevimiento. —la preocupación en la voz fue palpable y el galeno intuyó tendiéndole la mano en el hombro dijo:

— Tranquilo. Bien, ha de saberse que los encuentros bruscos deben ser evitados como el deporte. Nada que pueda hacerle caer y golpearse el lugar del implante…

Las palabras iban y venían a plomo tendido. Todas aquellas recomendaciones las apuntalo Levi en la memoria y se condenso en no afrontar por lo que resta de días del mes, el asunto del divorcio. Ya no estaba seguro de seguir adelante con aquel asunto, si eso dañaba a lo que más amaba. ¿Qué haría entonces con su matrimonio? ¿Consentir las disculpas a Hanji por sus encuentros sexuales con un rubio fornido? O… ¿simplemente hacer de cuentas que no importaba ya tal caso?

Pero si importaba, reflexiono.

— Las emociones fuertes, mantener a su hijo fuera de ello. —la oración con la que concluyó el galeno, despertó desolación en los padres.

El Dr. Pixies se despidió de ellos por el momento y con las intenciones de pasar visita a pacientes demás. Y se escabullo por el ascensor.

Se quedaron un momento abstraídos en la imagen de la puerta metálica cerrarse dejando tapado el rostro ya enjuto del médico. Hanji murmuro algo y Levi no pudo mantener su atención en ella cuando su estomago rugía por alimento, después de los cigarrillos y el café amargo no ingirió comida de contextura solida menos aun la mujer de su lado.

Le invito a la cafetería del hospital y le insto en que pidiese lo que quisiera y cuanto quisiera. Mas en una decisión rápida ambos optaron por unos sándwiches de queso y mortadela con una bebida caliente, el ánimo no les permitía comer más de lo que necesitaban.

El ambiente entre ambos se volvió tranquilo y las palabras no faltaron, comieron en silencio y evitando mirarse… porque temían hacerlo y luego la armonía se infringiría.

— Me quedare con Dave la noche. —Había anunciado Hanji levantándose y dejando los desperdicios en la charola—. Gracias por la comida.

— Esta bien, Hanji.

No se miraron y la mujer se marcho con parsimonia.

Levi se levanto a dar traspiés y la inquietud de no saber que debía hacer le calaba la poca tranquilidad que le había brindado la estabilidad de Dave. Sentía frio y las personas que pasaban a su alrededor no dejaban de hablar. Había comprado un par de sándwiches envueltos para llevar y se limito a contemplar la oscuridad del cielo por medio de un ventanal.

Se sentía momentáneamente sosegado.

Hanji había dejado claras sus intenciones de internarse con el menor hasta la hora que le dieran el alta. Entonces, se encargaría de proveerla de vestimenta abrigada y comida y alguna almohada. Solo estaba permitido un familiar por paciente y salvo excepciones hasta dos, pero no estaba estipulada tal excepción.

Seria una noche larga y además atormentadora.

Era su hijo, era su esposa, era su inminente divorcio, eran los problemas que tenia encima. ¡Era el tal Smith! ¡Era ese hombre!

Al parecer le llamo con el pensamiento puesto que en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo se encontraba aquel sujeto con el semblante serio al verle.

— Buenas noches Sr. Rivaille—descaradamente le saludo atendiendo en extenderle la mano: la cual no fue recibida por el hombre más bajo.

— ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones en el estar aquí presente? —inquirió, entrecerrando los ojos y gustoso al ver como retrocedía el brazo.

— Me he enterado de lo sucedido y he venido a confirmar el estado actual de Dave. — Llevo su mirada al suelo procurando cuidar sus palabras—. Me preocupa, es un buen chico.

— Mi hijo—aseveró— esta reaccionado bien al tratamiento y se esta recuperando. Muchas gracias por su atención. —se limito a decir sin hacer ningún gesto que pudiera incitar alguna riña, debía medirse y evitar cualquier contrariedad—Puede retirarse. —finalizó.

Considerando todos los sucesos, su actitud la estaba manejando mesuradamente en consideración en donde se encontraban y por el bienestar de su hijo. Apretó el puño escondiéndolo por detrás de su espalda… No podía simplemente hacer de cuentas que nada pasaba.

—Me gustaría verlo, solo un momento. —apuntó, desviando su atención de Levi hasta la puerta.

— ¿Cómo se ha enterado usted? ¿Quién le ha informado? —repentinamente el semblante calmo que tenía se esfumó y dio paso a uno enardecido pero moderado.

— ¡Levi! ¡Ha despertado Dav…! —el nombre se le quedó arrastrado en la boca cuando en su campo de visualización se planto Smith y ella comenzó a titubear exaltada el nombre de él.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hanji! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? —se le acerco hasta tocarle el hombro e ignorando la presencia de su aun esposo.

Hanji miró a Levi tratando de emitirle que se calme y volvió el mirar al rubio; alzando más la barbilla para verle a los ojos.

—Bien bien… Eh-h ¿A que debemos su presencia? —indagó la castaña siendo la respuesta tan obvia cuando fue ella misma quien le comunico lo que había acaecido con Dave.

— El señor me ha informado sobre Dave— formuló, dirigiendo su atención rápida a Levi. — y su mejoría pronta. ¿Crees que pueda verlo por un momento? —suavizo las cejas y la gentil sonrisa, asomó.

Transcurrieron unos instantes en silencio: Levi esperando a que ese sujeto se marchase, Erwin atento a la respuesta y, Hanji claustrada en no saber que hacer. Ya que de ello dependía el ritmo para bien o mal.

La mujer tenía la mano agarrada a la perilla y la puerta semi abierta, bastaba con dar unos pasos delante de ella para tener una vista progresiva del paciente en cuestión. Aceleró el paso Levi y se interpuso entre Erwin y Hanji: dejando en claro que él no consentía tal permiso que estaba necesitando.

— ¿Profesor Smith? —susurro Dave aun parpadeando lento y los labios mojándoselos con su saliva. Hizo un intento por sentarse pero su madre apareció ante él para impedírselo.

El padre se limito a observa su fruto; cabello y rostro donde se podría denotar tal igualdad tanto en color como afinidad a diferencia que de que la piel del menor era más clara y la cabeza no la llevaba rapada desde las orejas hacia la nuca como su padre y los ojos zafiros tal cuales contrastaban, heredados de su abuela.

Era suyo y de ella, aunque la personalidad alegre y en ocasiones tímida y miedosa no sabia de donde salían a relucir.

— Levi, ven aquí— pidió tajante Hanji.

— ¡No! —exclamó Dave parcialmente turbado. Se aferro a su madre y su ritmo cardiaco se elevó en miniatura. ¡Estaba siendo inconsciente él mismo con su salud!

— Calma cariño… ¿Qué…-que pasa? Tu padre ha estado esperando que abrieses los ojos…—expresó en un susurro cortado.

—No— el menor renegó— no quiero verlo, mamá. —finalizó y su respiración trato de controlar. Hanji lo recostó de nuevo y le acomodo los cabellos desordenados.

Su ordenanza, agazapo a su padre y el mismo se limito a esperar calmo con Erwin a su lado, también expectante. Segundos transcurrieron y Hanji volvió a insistir:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas, mamá? —Hanji dio un serio respingo y contemplo el desánimo de los ojos de Dave, no había ya furia… sino tristeza. El menor cerro virulento lo ojos y los parpados se alzaron de nuevo dejando a relucir sus bellísimos ojos.

Levi no decía nada a pesar de estar cercenado por las palabras de su hijo.

— El profesor Smith mamá, quiero que pase. Esta aquí y quiero verlo a él. —movió las pupilas dilatadas refrenando el entusiasmo que le producía verle.

Es punzante, al profesor sí pero al padre no. Y más aun cuando al hombre al que pide su audiencia: es el amante de su madre…

…_Pero no lo sabe._

No tuvo noción de como soporto ese minuto afable cuando Smith se tomaba la atribución proferida por su hijo a que le permitía la entrada. No atendió el llamamiento de Hanji y se dirigió hasta una capilla pequeña y no precisamente para rezar –ya que no acostumbraba hacerlo- sino más bien buscaba tranquilidad, paz y un armonioso regocijo consigo mismo. No era un hombre tan religioso, pero era sí: un hombre temeroso de Dios. Tomo asiento en las últimas filas considerando igualmente que el lugar estaba despoblado. Solo la mirada del Cristo crucificado se explayaba sobre él.

Resoplo y se miro las manos suyas entrelazadas con los dedos.

Comprendió entonces, cuan exitoso era ese tipo al que había apolillado como un simple profesor de secundaria. Primeramente, su conocimiento previo con respecto a la entrega del aprecio hacia su hijo: eventualmente esto es irreversible, puesto que como su labor de docente formuló una amistad influenciada por la falta de entrega paternal con el chico.

Levi era consciente, no le había brindado aquello. _Cariño-amor-atención. _Se excusaba con su trabajo, llegando a ausentarse de su casa por meses por motivo de giras empresariales. Él era un haz para las negociaciones pero carecía de todo en cuanto un plan familiar se tratase.

Y… Hanji.

Sopesaba que por medio de Dave a de ver conocido el "profesorcito" a su esposa. Arbitrariamente de ello, en lo que recuerda él, en ocasión ninguna se tomo la ligereza de integrar parte en la vida estudiantil de su hijo. Hanji siempre fue su representante legal y acudía a todas las reuniones y eventos, sola.

¿Quien sabe como Smith se haya acercado en demasía a una mujer casada y descuidada que se mantenía fiel y respetando el contrato matrimonial? ¿Qué pudo haber concluido para que ella cediera bajo su manto?

En todo caso y al final: Dave consiguió en él lo que no tiene del padre y Hanji consecuentemente por el mismo camino anduvo.

Para ellos dos… ¿Quién era entonces el hombre del problema? ¿Smith o Rivaille?

Miro su dedo anular y la huella de su aro matrimonial, poso en este, otro dedo y se aquejo mordiéndose los labios con la dentadura inferior en un intento de contener sus emociones explosivas.

—Levi…— no volteo la cabeza, solo espero a que ella llegase hasta él.

Hanji le miro la cabeza gacha y dudo el intentar hablarle. Se santiguo procurando guardar respeto ante el altar. Le vio el rostro a su hombre ahora cuando se haya sentado a su lado.

A pesar de las circunstancias Levi mantenía la catadura ecuánime.

Ambos dejaron pasar los minutos y se depusieron en absorberse por el silencio. Las velas no titilaban pero la cera se les escurría por el cuerpo caliente y el aroma del incienso les calo las fosas.

—Según Leonardo Da Vinci: "Los creyentes prefieren ver a Dios en imagen antes que leer un escrito dirigido a la divinidad". —un tercer ente ajado y de piel curtida se desplazó por la alfombra roja que conducía hasta el altar mayor y la pareja en problema no entendió si aquella cita iba dirigida hacia ellos. Procuraron no mandarle importancia tal y se sumieron en sus alientos a callar la lengua.

Transcurrieron pocos instantes y…

— Reconozco que he dejado a mi familia desatendida—, rompió el mutismo con su habla ronco y bajito— no ha sido mi intención el hacerlo por voluntad simplemente no estaba al tanto de lo que significa llevar la batuta de un hogar ni tampoco mi tiempo lo he sabido manejar y mi trabajo que he puesto por encima de todo—la mujer guardo silencio esperando no interferir en su confesión—me sigo hasta en este momento planteando una evasiva que sirva para justificarme—rió con morriña— No puedo seguir haciéndolo…

Silencio su boca cuando la mano de Hanji se plantaba en la suya para reconfortarle. Le miro y siguió:

— No puedo Hanji—soltó— te deje de lado y a Dave. No es sensato.

— Tampoco yo… fui sensata, falte a las cláusulas bajo el precepto matrimonial. — inquirió con el hilo de voz palpable, miró al Cristo y rememoró el momento en que le juró fidelidad delante de toda una congregación y a quien en los cielos fue el testigo mayúsculo.

Se miraron unos segundos y algo trastabillo en Levi: con Hanji como esposa jamás había yacido con otra mujer. ¿Por qué no pudo ella también mantener confinado ese aspecto?

Se libero del agarre de ella sintiendo de nuevo el furor al imaginarla entre los brazos y el cuerpo desnudo y húmedo de Smith. ¡Era una pesadilla!

— ¿Qué tan mal esposo y padre puedo ser? —quiso saber la respuesta en boca de ella, esta vez su enfado estaba notorio y el estado apacible se fue. Rompió todo contacto visual para atender a su teléfono móvil que se movía incesante.

— ¿Es Mikasa? —interrogo cerrando con cautela la puerta de la capilla detrás de ellos. Seria mejor atender la llamada fuera.

— Sí—presiono el botón verde y saludo con imperceptible voz.

Levi le dio la espalda y ella se limito en observar y escuchar simples monosílabos. Al par que transcurría el minuto él se volcó en ella.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿No están permitidas ya las visitas?

Hanji titubeo ante la mirada que se lo pose encima y sentía decaer afirmando aquello con preocupación. Levi volvió su fijar hacia una comitiva pequeña que transitaba con una mujer en sillas de rueda con destino a la capilla y ambos dos se apartaron.

A la llamada dio fin Mikasa, despidiéndose de su tío Rivaille con buenas esperanzas y un beso que debía impartir hasta Dave.

— ¿Cómo es que ese hombre a podido entrar si ya el tiempo ha perecido, Hanji? — le encaro de nuevo y se le perdióla continuación cuando ella comenzaba a dar pasos con desidia—.Te estoy hablando, ¿no me escuchas?

— No lo sé… —musito—yo de verdad que no lo sé. —recitó, llevándose la mano a esconder la boca. Quizá… quizá, Levi estaba influyendo las dudas sobre ella y mas temía que preguntase profundamente y no sabría como acatar si con la verdad o implantar una mentira. La presencia de Erwin no la tenía proyectada, sus intenciones fueron solo informarlo de la situación y nada más que ello. Pero… ¿Cómo habría podido él internarse hasta su locación?

Se atormentaba en la falta de información.

Dave estaba más arisco con su padre y ella no podía negar que aquella situación le desgarraba las venas del corazón.

— Como sea, al parecer le hace bien a nuestro hijo conversar con ese tipo. ¿No? —ironizó, plantándose en frente de ella con un aire desafiante y poco tranquilo. Su rostro se denotaba apacible lo que no se apercibía en sus puños cerrados en las fundas de papel con los sándwiches.

Hanji no pudo mantenerle la mirada.

— Le diré que se vaya. —certero y comenzó a caminar con la nariz humedecida.

— No necesitas hacer eso para que yo me sienta a gusto si eso va a demacrar a Dave. — Le siguió el paso extendiéndole las bolsitas arrugadas—iré a la casa—anunció—te traeré ropa para que puedes cambiarte ¿Alguna prenda en especial?

Hanji concreto en nada y solo tomo entre sus manos lo que le ofrecía. Levi dio su retirada a la vez que le pidió que le mantuviese informado de que cualquier eventualidad.

Después de todo, que ese hombre estuviese allí con su familia no significaba mucho cuando ya lo peor había surcado sus vidas como pareja. Y rememoro sus propias palabras: "_Sea como sea Hanji, ahora lo que importa para nosotros es Dave"__  
><em>

Apenas había sido audible el estigma alegre que le producía a su hijo ver a su profesor.

_Y eso le dolió._

Quizá… más que Hanji y sus infidelidades.

Quizá…, pero en casos ambos existía el mismo tercero.

— Te encargo una encomienda Hanji, de Mikasa…

...

* * *

><p>En la ciudad de Nueva York a los dieciséis días del mes de junio del año dos mil once a las 10:00 a.m. fue dado de alta del Park Avenue Cardiology, P.C. <em>Dave Rivaille, <em>con pronóstico reservado.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>La abreviatura DAI corresponde a Desfibrilador automático implantable: es un producto sanitario implantable activo que puede detectar un ritmo cardíaco anómalo en un paciente y revertirlo automáticamente de un modo previamente programado, mediante la estimulación antitaquicardia o mediante descargas eléctricas. (Mi fuente de consulta: Wikipedia)<p>

**.**

Muchisimas gracias a... Shadechu Nightray (es la primera vez que escribo su nombre de usuario :P) Guest, HuesoL, fatyy, carla, Momo-chan, Be-chan Rod y Valki. *Gracias por el leer y comentar*

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo; lo hice con mucho cariño y mis dedos les mandan saludos.

Y no se vayan sin antes dejar un review* lo apreciaría también si un consejo, ideas... no se. Literalmente sigo abierta a sus expresiones.

*Hasta luego...*


	3. Capitulo III

!Hola chicas! Un gusto volver por aquí...

Muy pronto entrare a clases y me estoy muriendo de ansiedad... !Que horror! pero bueno es mejor estar en ellas que fuera. O.o

Y aquí esta la continuación:

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen; pura obra y gracia de <span>Hajime Isayama<span> y a grata excepción de "Dave" y el siguiente Oc. _

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>E<em>_l corazón de las criaturas es la fundación de la vida, el principio de todo, del sol, del microcosmos, donde toda la vegetación depende del vigor y la fuerza del flujo" _

_-William Harvey- (1628)_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"**El sabor del adulterio"**

**Capitulo III:**

— Según cuenta la leyenda: "una noche el marido de Fátima regresó a su casa acompañado de su segunda mujer mientras Fátima preparaba la cena. La celosa Fátima regresó a la cocina irritada y metió la mano en el cazo hirviendo. Al verla, su marido le quitó la mano del cazo— su narración trémula pausó y Dave acarició con dos dedos la _jamsa_ que le colgaba del cuello y que se le instalaba donde nacían sus senos—como consecuencia quedó lisiada de por vida y su padre escogió el símbolo de su mano para inmortalizar aquel suceso."

— ¿Su esposo tenía dos mujeres? — apaleaba visibles marcas en el rostro que denotaban lo incrédulo del entorno.

Mikasa se revolvió sobre su cuerpo propio y ella misma tomó con sus dedos los que se le posaban en el potentísimo talismán; con la palma y las extensiones de hueso, tendones y músculos… Mikasa encerró la mano de él y obligó al órgano del tacto a echarse en su pecho.

El efebo se sonrojó al estar su antebrazo pegado a las carnes voluptuosas que sobresalían en la parte delantera al nivel opuesto de la espalda de ella.

— El Islam permite al musulmán casarse con más de una mujer a fin de solucionar algunos problemas acuciantes, sociales e individuales. — el menor retiró su mano.

— ¿Les está permitido? ¿Cómo puede ser aquello? ¿Vivir con otra mujer que también es la mujer de tu marido? —él parecía más interesado de lo que pudo intuir.

— Existieron naciones y religiones previas al Islam que también lo permitían con un número indefino de esposas, pero el Islam instituyó condiciones y restricciones para la poligamia, reduciendo a cuatro el dígito de parejas permitido para un musulmán... siendo estos instruidos por el Profeta.

— Con todo ello por encima, debo concluir en que no les bastaba con una sola esposa y que no la amaban ¿Verdad?, porque si así lo hiciesen no buscarían otra. — los ojos los ensancho y las manos las alzo señalando ofuscamiento.

— Dave, aquellas son culturas y religiones diferentes que debemos respetar y no tomes el asunto como afrenta para juzgar a tu padre. —Todo en él tembló y la mirada no se la sostuvo— esas son cuestiones de adultos donde los hijos no deben verse inmiscuidos.

La voz y la mirada de Mikasa siempre en su ser le llegaba la quietud y el sosiego que podrían ambos elementos traspasarle la voluntad. Su mirada tranquila y totalmente desentendida ejercía poderío sobre sus nervios en la base de sus palmas humedecidas.

— Pero mamá esta sufriendo y todo es por culpa suya. —se excusó colérico y apretó la boca. Mikasa le sobó la nariz y luego se la estrujó poquito. Dave aulló a los oídos de ella.

— Los hijos no deben verse inmiscuidos, los hijos no deben verse inmiscuidos…— repetía contra los oídos de él. Aunque si lo pensase en discreción, los hijos siempre estarían obligadamente inmiscuidos en aquellos problemas porque al final de cuentas los únicos afectados son ellos.

_Pero no deben ser participes._

Tres días después de la operación habían transcurrido y Levi desde la noche en que su hijo y mujer quedaron internados, tomó carta en comprar un departamento de un condominio en los arrabales de la institución clínica para proveer un tiempo mínimo de trayecto en caso de que el menor lo necesitase. Al día siguiente del jueves, en primeras horas se hizo presente un equipo que desinfectaría el lugar y se instalaría un purificador de aire.

Hanji no comentó nada y se dedicó a colaborar en el transporte de sus ropajes y objetos personales tanto de ella como de Dave.

La crisis empezó cuando el adolescente de los zafiros argumentó insultos hacia su progenitor de tan repentino cambio de domicilio. Esto sólo sería sin sabores para Levi quien se reprodujo en un bien replicado: «_Es por tu bien, mocoso» _es cierto que en su momento de ira, de su boca salió palabra tal que el "mocoso" no dejó de formular oraciones agresivas.

Porque Dave pensaba y repasaba que su padre sólo estaría _desasiéndose _de ellos para estar con la otra mujer a la que en su imaginación le acreditaba como inmensamente epicúrea y que de seguro amansaba las anheles carnales de Levi.

En esos días había recibido la constante visita de la sobrina de su padre: Mikasa.

Con ella llegaba otra presencia que no era de su agrado pero tenía que tolerarla, ese el que se hace llamar "Eren" y que disque es el novio oficial y prometido de ella. Claramente no le gusta ese tipo para ella, porque Mikasa era esa mujer excepcional que él quería demasiado como si compartiesen más que un vínculo lejano de familiaridad. Porque no quería que ningún hombre la mire como "Eren" ni se le acercase como "Eren" ni la besase como "Eren" ni tampoco quería que el anillo con el diamante incrustado: en su dedo anular, sea la señal irreversible que el corazón de ella pertenecía a "Eren". Ese compromiso aun estaba lejos de ser consumido, más de un año no pasaría pero para Dave era como pestañear y contemplar una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios humedecidos con brillo labial.

Con ella a su lado, en instantes pocos era cuando en su mente sólo se podía acumular buenas reflexiones y el pálpito de su corazón se elevaba como cuando uno esta enamorado… y sonreía.

Después de su madre, Mikasa era esa mujer que él adoraba.

Esa mano de Fátima que ella siempre relucía junto con una bufanda roja cuidadosamente endosada en su cuello; habían sido entregadas por esos dos hombres que él odiaba.

Y por pura curiosidad, su conversación la llevo hacia esa mano simétrica: el dedo corazón en el centro; a sus lados el anular y el índice, un poco más cortos que el corazón e iguales entre sí; y en los extremos dos pulgares, también del mismo tamaño y algo curvados hacia afuera y que estaba adornada con símbolos; como inscripciones religiosas, estrellas de David judías, ojos y otros elementos destinados a su poder.

Ella no era musulmana ni judía.

Pero aun así lo utilizaba como un amuleto en contra de los malos pensamientos y el mal de ojo. Y aun más porque había sido obsequiada por Levi.

— "El odio y el amor no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro"— recitó Mikasa a la vez que se desenvolvía el abrigo del torso con una agilidad que a Dave le dio vértigo secuenciado.

Las sabanas de la cama donde reposaba estaban heladas allí en ese espacio donde no estaba siendo utilizado. Y ella se quedó sentada en el mismo espacio, al lado suyo, para acomodarle la almohada con una dulzura que sólo sus sentidos más activos resplandecían en el calor de su pecho.

Y en un momento dado ella se marchó de la habitación y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos contradictorios y el ahínco de eso ultimo que le había dicho.

"_Esto quizá viene a aseverar que se puede amar y odiar a una misma persona, es el mismo sentimiento"_

Y esa persona era su padre.

* * *

><p>El café expreso doble con sus catorce gramos de café molido y una cantidad aproximada de sesenta mililitros de agua era lo que sostenía en ese elegante vaso caliente que emanaba un hedor exquisito y lograba entibiar la punta de su nariz. Se distrajo por un momento hasta cuando resoplaba para alejar la humeada que brotaba del recipiente entre sus manos echas un ovillo.<p>

— ¿No querrás nada más aparte de ese vaso con café y espuma de leche? — se limpio los labios con una servilleta a la vez que el líquido comenzaba a quemarle el cogote.

Ella le observó arrebatada y se enfurruñó en el vaso que su mano acariciaba.

— ¡Es un capuchino! Y ¡No! no quiero nada más… sólo date prisa que quiero llegar.

— ¿Por qué la prisa, Gretchen? Me gusta disfrutar de esta maravilla…—miró su vaso como si contuviese oro líquido—mientras está caliente y no derramándose en mi pantalón o en mi mano. Deberías hacer lo mismo tú, en vez de llevarlo. —le señaló con el mentón afiliado.

La chica entrecerró sus ojos a expensas de contenerse en responder con un mal educado trato y se dedicó a entonar su vista en un mesero joven y atractivo que merodeaba con una charola la mesa de al lado con un par de esposos.

— ¿Con quién se encuentra Dave, si dijiste que Hanji se localiza en Queens? Y aun preguntas por que la prisa. ¡No deberías estar tan tranquilo sentado aquí y tomado café! —con voz no elevada le espetó lo ultimo en son de un gran reproche. Levi dejó la taza en el platillo causando un sonido chocante que silenció su boca.

— Ya te he dicho que el chico está bien, se esta recuperando y por antes de que me vuelvas con ese enfoque tuyo: Mikasa se encuentra en este momento con él en el departamento, por tanto, no hay necesidad alguna de preocupaciones innecesarias. —con el dedo desnudo manoseo en circulo la sima del vaso—Y he querido ser amable contigo, lo estoy intentando Gretchen. — Escucharlo hablar era como escuchar al Dr. House con el sarcasmo prominente en su lengua y a ello sumándole el gesto imperioso del rostro—. ¿Qué tal el vuelo desde Orleans hasta New York? —ella hizo un ademan con las manos y el rostro para evitar tener que dirigirle de nuevo la palabra—, tus abuelos esperan una llamada que confirme tu arribo exitoso. Vámonos, niña.

— Muy bien, muchas gracias por la información pero si bien te hago recuerdo que tengo veinte y año más de vida.

Ambos se miraron un instante al cerrar las sillas contra la mesa.

… _mismo color de iris, mismo carácter. _

—Eres mujer ¿No? — la aludida no sabia si reír o molestarse, la pregunta estaba demás siendo tan obvia y buscó en los ojos de él una pisca de humor que no encontró.

De sus palmas cerradas dejó caer unas monedas encima de la mesa y ambos marcharon frugales del establecimiento que se mantenía tibio dentro y al salisteis del mismo sus abrigos echaron en sus cuerpos.

Al dirigirse al estacionamiento Levi no le quitaba la vista a esa cabellera de color marrón que el viento columpiaba mechones sobre ese rostro de hermosas facciones con delicadas cinceladas que irrumpían en el recuerdo de Petra.

— ¿Qué sucede, padre?

* * *

><p>El Citroën DS9 Concept de Levi traspasó la calle y se introdujo más lento al interior del edificio con las entradas al estacionamiento subterráneo custodiadas por guardias vestidos de negro y un auricular puesto.<p>

Mikasa abandonó la ventana teniendo previsto la llegada del hombre con la visitante esperada desde el día anterior. La habitación que ella utilizaría ya estaba preparada para acogerla y como no habían detalles por resolver simplemente se dejó caer en un sillón y en un minuto y medio después: Eren conquistó su estancia con hamburguesas rebosantes en mostaza y mayonesa juntamente a las gaseosas enlatadas.

— Mi amorcito, ya cociné.

— Mi futuro esposo; tan diligente y asequible. —dijo secamente e introdujo de un bocado gran parte de pan y carne en su boca mientras arrastraba una papa frita que se le colgaba y luego se limpió con la lengua áspera los escurridizos jugos que se le apostaban en el mentón.

— ¿Esta bueno? —indagó Eren e hizo lo propio con la suya. A su lado ella asentía con la cabeza; puesto que los mofletes se le hincharon de comida. Las gaseosas silbaron dejando rebotar entre el aire helado y limpio el refrescante olor a limón y unas gotitas salpicaron de la boca de la lata—. ¿Segura que a tu tío no le hastiará que esté aquí? —Mikasa volvió a asentir— Sus miradas me dicen lo contrario— objetó siendo preciso en discernir ciertas eventualidades a lo largo de los años que conocía a Rivaille. Sabía que no le caía del todo bien pero… cree Eren que estaba haciendo bien las cosas al pedir a Mikasa en matrimonio.

— Estas interpretando mal sus miradas, Eren. — acordó ella, dejando su cuerpo totalmente reclinado en el respaldar amueblado. La mitad del pan aun lo mantenía en la mano y en la otra estaba la lata humedecida y escarchada.

— ¿Entonces crees que me mira con cariño, con la cejas bien fruncidas y lo mal estrechado de su entrecejo? ¡Por Dios, Mikasa!

— Mírame a mí. —pidió volviéndose al rostro compungido de Eren—. Mírame bien y dime de qué manera te miro yo. Dime qué hay de diferencia en mí con él.

Básicamente no había nada relevante que rescatar; ambos con esa misma señal inaccesible de sentir o siquiera un punto cambiante a la atmosfera. Por algo eran parientes, pero de ser Mikasa por parte de Eren pensaría que es totalmente distinta a cualquier intento de igualdad de genética, de semblante, o simplemente de la catadura que ambos dos poseen. Porque era su Mikasa, porque era distinta y cálida. Aunque no fuese la mujer más expresiva del mundo con su lengua y, que con sus manos y sus besos podía fácilmente poner el mundo de Eren Jaegar al revés y entonces; sus pies tocarían el tejado.

Faltaban cuatro minutos para que cayeran las once de la mañana y un pequeño sonido metálico irrumpió el lugar que se había apagado en los novios.

— Te advierto que durante el tiempo que estés aquí deberás mantener en lo más posible; tu habitación ordenada y limpia.

Gretchen se asomó por la puerta y dio pasos ligeros arrastrando con ella sus maletas con ruedas. Respondió con monosílabos al padre que le ayudaba con la carga más pesada. A sus espaldas su padre susurraba algo como: «Aire más limpio que el de un hospital» y olfateaba sonoramente. Como un perro…

Mikasa se levantó y trató en lo posible de limpiar sus dedos y boca para saludar a la llegada y en el intento se apercibió a Hanji en la entrada: Levi y Gretchen la encontraron en el primer piso cuando quiso subir al ascensor, todo por casualidad.

Las mujeres jóvenes intercambiaron saludos y una pequeña conversación.

Eren por su parte, intentó colarse con ellas pero una imperceptible advertencia de Levi lo cuajó en su lugar.

— Jaeger, estas en serios problemas conmigo. —dijo en tono severo y afilado. Habiendo recorrido la cocina y encontrar la misma con trastes sucios, piso indecente y grasa asperjada por los mesones.

Lo obligó a limpiar muy meticulosamente y con todo el armamento que Levi poseía en un lugar recóndito del cuarto para cocinar y comer. Claro que para Jaeger eso más que una simple limpieza... había sido la "Clase de las limpiezas" qué tantito de cloro debía utilizar y cuándo no debía utilizar, cuál es la mejor marca de lavaplatos, cuál es el ambiental que ahuyenta insectos, y qué nunca debe mezclar cloro con desinfectante…, «Siendo tú un médico, Jaeger, no entiendo por qué eres tan sucio y desordenado. ¿Contigo se casará Mikasa? »

Hanji cooperó con la hija de Levi en cuanto a descargar todo su equipaje. Dave se mantenía dormido y por ello ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a pasar por inadvertida el aviso de Mikasa. No obstante, la chica con los marrones hilos de cabello no pudo contener el deseo de observar a su hermano aunque sea un poco mientras dormía; recordó que él estuvo a pasos de la muerte y un par de lágrimas con alegría le sucumbieron en los ojos.

Llegaron las dos de la tarde y se solicitó comida a domicilio ya que Levi no consideraba que unas hamburguesas eran suficiente alimento para Mikasa pero no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que Jaeger ingiriese.

El ambiente fue tranquilo entre Hanji y Levi, así mismo este último con su hija y con el novio de Mikasa.

Gretchen y Mikasa se encargaron de servir el almuerzo para los cinco y en una que daba vuelta se encontró con su hermano que rondaba la cocina por un poco de agua.

— ¡Hermana mayor! — ella dejo los platos y las paletas a un lado. Corrió para abrazarlo y comenzó a besarle la frente, las mejillas, la nariz y la boca.

El menor se preguntaba el por qué hacia eso que lo sonrojaba mucho.

— Mi pequeño hermanito —le restregaba el rostro y volvía a besarle los labios—. Por fin despiertas ¡dormilón! Mi pequeño dormilón. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —algo seguro era que Gretchen llevaba marcado el acento francés por sobre el inglés que lo manejaba bien.

— Tengo sed, hermana. Y tenía sueño pero ya se me quitó. —Se frotó los ojos— ¿A qué hora llegaste? — la aludida se olvidó de sus quehaceres y tomó asiento junto con el menor agarrándole ambas manos para unirlas con las suyas en un solo puño.

La emoción de ambos se palpo enseguida.

— Hace alrededor de tres horas, estoy aún desempacando pero padre me invitó a la mesa y me ofrecí en servir la comida que se compró. Deberías tomar un poco de caldo para que te reanimes ya que aún estas somnoliento Dave. —Entrecerró los ojos simulando ternura— te sentará bien y luego pasaremos la tarde juntos. ¡Ups! Espera un ratito— tomó un vaso de vidrio y lo rellenó con agua del grifo— ten… y bébela.

Mikasa apareció por la puerta tomando desprevenido a Dave por la espalda, tocándole la cabeza.

— Buenas tardes, bello durmiente.

— ¡No me digas así! —Exclamo hundiéndose en agua— se escucha muy femenino.

Ambas mujeres se miraron por dos segundos y ahora fue Gretchen quien terció la conversación.

— Son dos palabras muy bien acertadas. Te vi dormido y realmente estabas precioso. —se llevo dos dedos a los labios conteniendo la risa.

— ¡Basta hermana!

— Basta mocosos… —lo tétrico escaló hasta la cabeza de Dave y se quedó quieto mirando sus manos que se apiñaban en la mesa—. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto aquí?

— ¡Padre! No utilices ese término con nosotros, ya estamos grandecitos y pareces un abuelo hablando así. Y no suceda nada extraordinario aquí, simplemente bromeamos con Dave. —miró al muchacho quien se curvaba de la espalda y la misma daba al rostro de Levi. Ella se acercó y toco a su hermano mientras Mikasa trasteaba con unos vasos y se alejó hacia el comedor.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues de lo que escuché nada me pareció divertido. — Del estante sacó un par de cubiertos los mismos a los cuales los limpio con una servilleta—. ¿De qué te ríes, Gretchen?

— ¿Acaso no es obvio, padre? —Alzo una ceja y su boca se deformo en una mueca de corrompida malicia y un jugueteo—Te estas volviendo más viejo y para rematar aun más: amargado. —su hermano le acompaño en las risas que muy bien el menor supo contenerse—. Tú no podrías ser un bello durmiente con esa cara de oso malhumorado. ¿Qué opinas hermanito?

Súbitamente Levi se interesó en conocer su respuesta o si por lo menos emitía una palabra contra él, aunque fuese un insulto, no importaba, ya que desde el día del cambio el habla el chico no le dirige peor aun una mirada. Evitaba el menor hacerlo con tal devoción que al padre le causaba terror.

— La mesa esta servida, por favor pasen a tomar asiento —Mikasa interrumpió para bien el momento aquel— Colocare un plato más para ti. —señalo a el menor agazapado en la silla.

— Entonces vamos hermano, te sentaras a mi lado.

— No tengo hambre.

— Casi no has comido desde el desayuno. — terció Mikasa.

— Que no tengo hambre, digo. —dijo molesto y se levantó bruscamente ignorando la presencia de Levi y dio pasos largos hasta la puerta seguido de Gretchen quien intentaba sujetarlo por los hombros.

El chico tropezó con su madre pegando directamente la cabeza sobre los senos de ella los mismos que se movieron y él se volvió de inmediatamente para hacerle frente.

— Y yo digo que vayas a sentarte para que almuerces. No me importa que tengas o no hambre. Tu estomago necesita alimento. — habló Hanji con tal autoridad que Dave no intentó en presentar demanda.

En la mesa Levi encabeza con Hanji sentada a su lado izquierdo quien le seguía Mikasa por el mismo frente junto con Eren. Gretchen se situó en anverso de Hanji quedando al lado derecho de la cabecilla y como ella lo estipuló, el menor quedó al lado de esta; al frente de Mikasa.

Los cubiertos chocando con la vajilla se oía y nada más.

— Y bueno pues, como les iba diciendo —carraspeo—: "…Mikasa y yo ya estamos en planes de adquirir una casa en Los Ángeles" —para Eren era quizá notorio que todos estaban claustrados en si mismos y su intención era solo crear algún tipo de conversación. Dejo caer el tenedor cuando Levi poso sus pupilas y direcciono la punta de su nariz hacia él.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso suena fantástico!... La ciudad que alberga variadas industrias del espectáculo. —Dijo Gretchen abriendo los ojos en son de impresión y elevándose en estrellitas que le revoloteaban la cabeza. Ella no tenía idea de aquella noticia ya que era de conocimiento intimo entre la familia de Eren y la de Mikasa.

— En realidad yo vivo allá… con mis padres por supuesto. Solo hice algo de tiempo para volar hasta Manhattan, en un viaje inopinado—dijo enlazando la mirada con su novia—Mikasa me llamó muy alterada el miércoles por la tarde, me contó lo sucedido—se refirió al paro cardiaco del chico que le miraba con mala cara— pedí permiso en el trabajo para ausentarme una semana.

— Y como tu jefe es tu padre Jaeger, no le encontraste el problema al asunto. ¿No?

El médico odontólogo tragó grueso el bolo alimenticio y necesitó de un poco de agua para calmar el dolor en su pecho… a causa del estancamiento de la masa embebida en saliva.

— ¿Eren? —se interesó Mikasa extendiéndole una servilleta y masajeando su espalda.

— Levi, no molestes a Eren con eso de nuevo, tú también heredaste el negocio de tu familia ¿No? Y aquí Eren no te lo recrimina.

— No es lo mismo, mujer.

— ¿Estas diciendo que no entiendo del ambiento de negocios? —interrogó Hanji con un tono burlón y el hombre de baja estatura hizo ademan de ignorarla mas ella le siguió con la mirada hasta que el de nuevo se la cruzó— Hombre…

— Yo soy mi propio jefe, eh ahí la diferencia. —le dijo apuntándola con el dedo índice que sobresalía de los demás que encerraban el cuerpo de la copa de vino.

Hanji analizó. Mikasa no parecía tomar importancia a la conversación de los integrantes del matrimonio en extinción, mientras que cuidaba de limpiar la boca sucia de Eren, quien no se percataba de la recelosa mirada de Dave que lo exprimía a través de la mesa.

— Algún día sucederá lo mismo con él. ¿Y sabes qué? —Le contesto «No» con la cabeza— No podrás gozar de ese insulto tuyo de ahora.

Levi resopló cansando y molesto porque defendía a ese niñito protegido de papi.

— ¿No vas a probar un poco más, hermano? —el chico rechazó.

— Por cierto, ¿En que momento fue que te cruzaste a la cocina, Dave? Yo no te vi y estaba aquí con Eren. — su hijo no le respondió y en segundos Levi se vio latoso.

— Contéstale a tu madre. —ordenó el cabecilla.

— De echo yo si lo vi. —dijo Eren captando la atención de todos, menos la del menor— Sra. Hanji en ese momento usted recibió una llamada la cual fue a atenderla en el balcón. —Ella hizo memoria—fue en ese santiamén que él paso y la vio que estaba ocupada hablando por el teléfono móvil y pasó de largo.

Hanji resopló visiblemente nervada.

— ¿Ah, si? Bueno pues… ¿Por qué no me contestaste tú, Dave? —su hijo tomó los cubiertos repentinamente llevándose un trozo de carne seca a la boca. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No le respondes a tu madre? —no la miró e hizo que ella se sintiera mal.

— Hanji, él esta resentido porque lo reprendiste en la cocina. — dijo Mikasa de repente.

— Eso es lo que necesita. —advirtió el padre quien se hacía el duro en su silla, haciéndose el refinado con el movimiento circular de su muñeca con la copa en el aire.

Dave arrugó su pantalón de tela por debajo de la mesa con su mano agarrotada por escucharlo a él. ¡Qué molestia que era! ¿Acaso no le hacia saber lo mucho que le fastidiaba su presencia? ¿Por qué su madre le permitía a ese hombre acercarse a ella? Ni siquiera debería verlo, después de lo que hizo.

_Según el enfoque de Dave._

En esa misma tarde, madre e hijo charlaron tranquilamente y recuperaron su toque especial. Sólo un simple disgusto que no debería ser nada extraordinario y como Hanji era su madre, su adoración…. ¡qué importaba ya! Pero si había sido una de esas pocas ocasiones en que ella lo encaró de esa manera.

En la noche, Mikasa y Eren se despidieron; el último durante la semana que transcurriese llevaría el control de la presión arterial del chico. Se trasladaron hacia un departamento en las afueras del distrito metropolitano que el joven medico había arrendado para permanecer por las noches y parte del día con Mikasa para no causar molestias a la familia. Además, Eren argumentaba sentirse más tranquilo que incomodar en techo ajeno.

Levi dormía allí mismo, por pedido de su esposa y forjando que no le tomaba importancia a que su hijo lo ignoraba… Ya que si no fuera de esa manera, posiblemente lo haría en el tercer piso del que tenía conocimiento había un cuarto desocupado. Aun así, era mejor a que dejarlos solos. Estaba considerando trasladar al mayordomo con ellos, por cualquier caso, ya que en consumida semana siguiente, tendría que retomar sus negocios.

Quería aplazarlos pero no podría, no podría.

Y la presencia de Gretchen no hacía más que sucumbirlo al desanimo que le produce ser padre.

No es como si no le agradase serlo, pero… vivir sabiendo que es un ejemplo que no debe ser tomado, hacía que se empobreciera su brío.

— Buenas noches, hermano.

— Igualmente…— dijo Dave con los ojos hundidos por el sueño. Un beso cálido le rozo la frente.

— Mañana te mostraré todo lo que compre para ti; ropa, calzado, dulces y hasta figurillas de superhéroes. —los ojos del menor brillaron levemente.

— ¿En serio? —Ella asintió tiernamente— ¿Veremos películas, también?

— Las que quieras. Recuerda que estoy aquí por ti. —le dijo subiéndole con las manos la frazada hasta el cuello.

Para Dave tener a mujeres como Hanji, Mikasa y Gretchen a su lado: simplemente se perdía en su ensoñación.

Ellos no se percataron que Levi los escuchaba desde la puerta; arrimado y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tan silente e incauto.

La luz del pasillo corto era tenue y a su principio se vio reflejada la imagen corporal de Hanji desde el corredor que conducía hacia la sala y parecía llamarlo con señales en las manos, «Ven, ven». Portaba en su mano izquierda un jarro que humeaba. «Con que ahora escuchas conversaciones ajenas, ¿eh?» le dijo Hanji con un cargado humor. « ¿Qué te pasa?, sólo los vigilo.» le respondió él y ambos guardaron silencio al mirar hacia atrás y se dieron cuenta que Gretchen no salía de la habitación de Dave. «Deberías considerar hablar más bajo» le aconsejo Levi apresurándose a salir hacia la sala. «Yo creo que tú eres ya un experto en el tema» bromeo ella, « ¿Te estas burlando de mi estatura?» renegó irascible. «Tómalo como un piropo» le dijo y una gota de café salpico a la alfombra por tal movimiento de Hanji al reírse. « ¿Ya ves lo que haces? Esa maldita mancha será un problema» «Ja, ja, ja Ni que fuera la gran cosa. ¡Mira! ni siquiera se nota» le señaló con el dedo.

— Y entonces… ¿para qué me llamabas tan apresuradamente, Hanji?

Ella preparaba café para Levi una vez que lo invitó a pasar a la cocina.

Tomaron asiento y colocaron la taza y el jarro en el mesón de mármol negro de centro que poseía tal cuarto con sus sillas de patas altas, las mismas chillaron al ser arrastradas y silenciadas con el peso de sus cuerpos. Hanji portaba como vestimenta un pijama de dos piezas: pantalón y blusa con mangas de algodón y en color pajizo llano, sin ningún tipo de labrado y las pantuflas que calzaba en sus pies. Además, su cabello se lo había cepillado y lo dejó suelto; las gafas las olvidó en su habitación.

— No lo hacía de esa manera.

— En todo caso, ¿Por qué insiste en que este aquí? Digo, existe una personita que preferiría no tener que siquiera escucharme. —se planteó a sí mismo… exclamó con las manos al cielo pero evidentemente lo hizo hacia la araña brillante que colgaba del techo.

La mujer se reajusto el cuello del pijama al sentirse acalorada.

— Tú sabes muy bien la respuesta correcta. Por qué quiero que estés aquí. Tú lo sabes, no es por ninguno de los dos… no, no. — dijo arrastrando la negativa y bajando las pupilas.

— Entiendo. Pero… _tú sabes_ que aquello es imposible con ese carácter que se maneja— «Tiene a quien salir» le decía Hanji con sólo mirarlo y examinarlo— su misma perspectiva que tiene conmigo. —Ella se congeló— y no me refiero a "eso". —le asevero cuando se fijó en que se incomodó.

— ¿Ah, si?

— Esta relación ha de sido de siempre, y _tú lo sabes. _

Levi cerró el ventanal de vidrio al entrar por el mismo una molesta corriente de aire frio. El silencio reinó. Se quedó un momento mirando hacia fuera: los edificios contiguos que se alzaban a su vista, la ciudad prendida en luces, el estadillo de alguna sirena y el ruido de gente en el exterior que salían a divertirse o a trabajar en el turno nocturno.

Estaba prendado de esa ciudad que no dormía.

— Firmaré el divorcio. —dijo para cortar el sosiego.

Levi cayó en la realidad a la que había llegado y con ello el fin de un aseverado comienzo.

— Bien —respondió. Mantuvo su rostro fijo hacia la ciudad y por el reflejo del vidrio la observó como se desplomaba en el mesón. Simplemente dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados y se quedó tranquila. Por su parte, él trato de conservar su singular ritmo clásico para salvaguardar la postura ante situaciones que le sacaban lo que ya no tenía.

— Siempre será más fuerte lo que nos une, que los que nos separa. —recito Hanji para sí misma y a su nariz le llegó un peculiar olor.

Y así como un día ella aceptó unirse a él bajo su pedido, esta vez aceptó separarse de él bajo el pedido del mismo.

...

* * *

><p>Saliendo de Levi y Hanji: ¿Que opinan del divorcio? ¿Es acaso esto la solución para el problema de pareja? Particularmente opino, que es el medio más fácil para desvincularte de una persona que te ha herido. (en estos casos) Y a la vez, es tan problemático porque parece ser el único vehículo para ello. Pero ahí no queda todo, porque lo hecho hecho esta y firmando un papel no sera la salvación a la memoria y el alma.<p>

¿Y quien queda más afectado en el caso?

Pasando de lado la mesa redonda... ELI251, fatyy, Shadechu Nightray, Momo-chan, kei, gueeest, Guest y Valki *Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, a quienes visitan y a quienes mandaron este fic a Favoritos*

Y a Metropolis pt 1 por el beteo.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios... *mis dedos les mandan saludos*

Muy pronto Erwin entrara en acción... *-*

Good bye... :D


	4. Capitulo IV

Hola mundo... siento la tardanza de un año en la continuación de este escrito con las personas que lo siguen, leen y me han dado su punto de vista respecto a la situación de Levi y Hanji.

Sin mas ni menos: _continuemos... _

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen; pura obra y gracias de <span>Hajime Isayama<span> y a grata excepción de: Dave y Gretchen. _

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Los niños adivinan que personas los aman. Es un don natural que con el tiempo se pierde"<em>

_-Charles Paul de Kock-_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"**El sabor del adulterio" **

**.**

**Capitulo: IV **

Llegan ocasiones en nuestras vidas que el filosofar se vuelve un aspecto importante para caminar a lo largo y ancho de la vía que tenemos en frente hasta llegar a la muerte. Existen los maltrechos y los que no lo son tanto, pero siempre hay que andar con los pies bien puestos y el ojo alerta.

Él se cruza las manos por debajo de la barbilla asemejando un soporte a su incrédula realidad. Mikasa observa a Jean un tanto desconcertado: sus ojos rebotan en ese espacio almendrado, el rostro lo tiene perlado en sudor frio y el mirar constante hacia un espacio del techo: muestran cuán desorientado está.

No es para menos, señores. En sus años de compañeros y estando al servicio del **NYPD** (New York City Police Departament) para la Unidad de Inteligencia Criminal, jamás habían presenciado un asesinato (salvo de examinar el cuerpo y la escena).

—Mañana tendremos el día libre**—. **Exceptuando el semblante de Jean, el entorno en general de la cafetería en el edificio se hallaba armónico. —Trata de serenar tu mente, Jean. Y en lo que resta de este día deberías descansar.

Mikasa colocó una mano por sobre una de él, habiendo caído en la mesa.

—Debería, lo sé—. Sólo convenía escucharlo para confirmar lo afectado que se encontraba. Mandó su uniforme a la lavandería. No podía soportar la sangre coagulada en la ropa.

—Eso se escucha mejor. Llamare a Sasha en cuanto salga de aquí, le pediré que te haga compañía. Aunque asumo que no se negará.

Era como ella decía, en un par de minutos el turno de la castaña terminaría. La Unidad Canina sobrepasaba los límites de amor que Sasha tiene por su trabajo.

Ambos platicaron hasta entradas las 22:00 p.m. acerca de planes de vida, cosas cotidianas o innecesarias, quien sabe. El objetivo era alejar la escena de la tarde en casa de la familia muerta. Un café bien cargado y tostaditas hacían más a mena su conversación. Jean se acercó ligeramente al tema del noviazgo tan serio de Mikasa con Jaeger, asunto que por el cual terminó más herido de por sí.

La vio marcharse a paso rápido, con la boina bajo el brazo liberando su cabellera para refrescarse con el frío de la noche en Brooklyn.

—Escuche lo que sucedió, lo lamento Jean. —lo abrazó sinceramente tomando sus hombros y encerrándose en esa circunferencia que creó con sus extremidades en el cuello masculino. Él por su parte, enterró su nariz en el hombro derecho de Sasha, sin tomarla con los brazos: dejándose hacer, aspirando el aroma natural de ella: patatas y un poco de agua de colonia.

—Sí, está bien. El dormir lo solucionará.

El dormir no solucionará en su totalidad el revoltijo en que se habían convertido sus sentimientos. Estaba nervioso por lo sucedido, vivía dolido por el matrimonio próximo de Mikasa y residía confundido e inseguro acerca del por qué decidió corresponder a Sasha, posteriormente a su declaración de amor.

—Entonces, vayamos a casa. Cocinaré algo para ti.

Es un buen problema en que este hombre pondrá a prueba su fuerza de voluntad y la poca Fe que se tiene.

* * *

><p>—Lagarto que traga no vomita, decía mi bisabuela. Oh por lo menos así me conto mi mamá—. Comento Nile, viendo el semblante tan serio y crítico que Erwin se manejaba. —Bueno hombre, desde hace algún tiempo te hallo cambiado. Es extraño… Oh no… ¡espérate ahí maldito! —El rubio apago el TV sin tomar la advertencia de su amigo de la infancia.<p>

—Lo siento, pero no es el momento para sacar el tema.

— ¡Y tampoco para que apagues mi televisor en plena jugada de los Knicks! —tiró el vaso de soda a la mesa y rabioso volvió a encender el aparato. Erwin sólo quería molestarlo, nada más relevante que eso. —Y ahora te acuestas en mi sofá así como si nada. Bien ahora ¡Mary! ¡Pásame mi camisa con el nombre de Lance!

—Esperemos que esto salga bien o si no tendremos un mal apostador esta noche, ¿No es verdad, Nile?

—No friegues, me echas la tierra sin estar muerto. Ah, pero si lo estuviera, llorarías. Lo sé. —se colocó la camisa por encima de la playera. Mary iba y venía, venía e iba contorneando las caderas a los ojos de Erwin y las manos ocupadas con charolas de bocadillos picosos y al paso.

—Quien sabe, o quizá me lloras tú primero. —bromeó tomando un nacho remojado en salsa picante.

Y sucesivamente una cosa lleva a la otra, así como el día ya es noche. El partido se quedó en un empate contra los Chicago Bulls, Nile no ha ganado pero tampoco ha perdido así que se podría afirmar que sus dólares estarían a salvo debajo del colchón hasta la siguiente temporada. Los niños llegaron de la casa de la tía Nelly y el pequeño Andy lloraba pidiendo el seno a Mary, quien sin ningún tipo de complejos se desnudó el pecho en frente de Erwin.

— ¿No te quedas a la cena? —Nile se precipitó a la llamada en el teléfono.

—No se puede, tengo unos asuntos pendientes. Mira la hora que es, y no he preparado la clase de mañana. —se despidió de la mujer, agradeciendo su hospitalidad.

—Rechazas mi comida.

—No seas resentida, Mary.

Al encontrase con su soledad dejo de lado las obligaciones del día siguiente y tomo el tranvía en dirección contraria a su casa.

* * *

><p><em>Padre, en ocasiones muchas no entiendes el prodigio que desarrollan las hormigas al paso que dan: finas y débiles a tu buen ojo. Es casi llegado al parecido que argumentas tener sobre mi hermana y yo; así de endebles y carentes de importancia en tu vida. Te envuelves en lujos negros y tu soberbia me desanima a llamarte "Padre" pero lo hago por educación y porque mis abuelos todo lo ven, oyen y critican. Hacen el alarde de los buenos modales y el respeto hacia los mayores pero ellos no son muestra de tal cosa como el "respeto". <em>

_Aun así, no te odio. Y no creo sentirlo algún día._

* * *

><p>En un recóndito lugar del armario se escondían aquellas pantuflas de color caqui y tan cómodas con las que Hanji gozaba caminar por todo el apartamento. La noche anterior con tanto alboroto y la visita regular había dejado su trabajo para las primeras horas del día próximo y es así como después de sonado el despertador se lanzó a ciegas en busca de las pantuflas que había comprado recientemente.<p>

—Mamá, buenos días. Hermana me dijo que anoche si vino el profesor Smith pero yo me quedé dormido. —Hanji tembló un poco— ¿No dijo anteriormente que iría a Kansas?

— ¡Ah! Jaja. Pero que preguntón has amanecido hoy, Dave. —Se posó en frente de él con aires de desviar en todo sentido aquel inicio de conversación matutina. —Oye, no has visto unas pantuflas así como que… Ah bueno, no. —Insegura y nerviosa se encontraba, algo tan inusual en ella y que en el momento debía disiparlo.

—Discúlpame pero no las he visto, mamá. — Aun era temprano así que el chico no se había quitado el pijama y los pies estaban descalzos. Hasta la hora no se había pregunto para sí mismo quien le habría cambiado la ropa —. Siempre se dice que la cama de los padres es más cómoda que la propia —. Estrujaba su cabeza en contra de la almohada, aspirando el aroma que tenía impregnado el shampoo y acondicionador para cabello de mujer.

Hanji sólo podía observarlo de reojo a golpe de intuición: el semblante de Dave estaba tan contagioso de alegría que ella misma se lanzó a la cama para abrazar a su hijo y hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen sin señas de una musculatura marcada. Dave reía y gritaba pidiéndole a su madre que pare.

—Ya mamá, ¿si es cierto que el profesor Smith vino anoche? —su voz fue bajando de tono.

— ¡Oh, sí! Regreso antes de lo estimado. Según por lo que yo sé su madre se recuperó prontito y ahora tú seguirás estudiando—. Se ajustó los lentes con parsimonia— Si no quieres reprobar el año, claro. —Vió el brillo que irradiaban las cristalinas de los ojos de su hijo. —Por cierto, tus dos semanas de inasistencia ¡ah! Francamente yo considero que es demasiado tiempo —Comento cayendo en la verdad. Dave se tensó un momento, quizá él era en parte responsable. No quería regresar a ese lugar. —Pero tu padre pidió este tiempo para ti, no sé cómo no se lo negaron—. Ambos salieron de la habitación aferrados entre sí, sin ningún calzado en sus pies.

El desayuno estaba puesto en mesa, cortesía de Gretchen:

—Bonjour madame Hanji. — Dijo Gretchen con una sonrisa, resplandeciente con la sartén en mano y un delantal de flores cubriendo sus ropajes finos. Daba giros sobre sí misma y levantaba aire por donde caminase como ver a una princesa de Disney. Olía rico, ¡Que buen perfume!

—Oh jo jo… que ambiente tan encantador es este. Ambos están igualitos, sólo hay que mirarlos o pegarlos cara a cara, aja. —Dave tomó asiento junto a su madre no sin antes recibir un beso en la frente de su hermana.

—Hermana dice que el profesor Smith realmente se interesa por mí. —Miró a Gretchen que le ponía en frente un vaso de leche y unos waffles.

Hanji se llevó la taza de café a los labios y ahí la sostuvo un momento. Recordó a Levi y su costumbre tan extraña de agarrar la taza a más de ello: todo el buen rollo de problemas que traían su recuerdo. Veía a su hijo: feliz. Estaba su hermana: feliz. Todo parecía normal en una mañana normal como cualquier día normal de cualquier año que sea completamente normal. O… eso parecía.

—El Sr. Smith es un caballero. —suspiró Gretchen quitándose el delantal. La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro y ahora la causa no era sólo la presencia de Dave sino la intromisión en sus pensamientos del rubio fornido, que si bien era cierto

_La noche anterior_

No es del agrado de Dave que su hermana intente darle clases de apoyo mientras su instructor se encontraba fuera de la Gran Manzana. Gretchen cambió de opción y determinó que verían una cinta cinematográfica sin nada de terror pero con una pizca de suspenso, por boca del menor tiene conocimiento de cuanto le impresionan los extraterrestres y su porfiada existencia. Algo así como los dinosaurios para su madre, Hanji. Así que tenía en mente qué era lo que podían ver. Antes de instalarse en la habitación que estaba acondicionada como un cine _en casa_; elegante televisor pantalla plana, audio retumbante, muebles, cojines cómodos y la oscuridad que necesitaban después de bajar las persianas a su vez que preparo palomitas de maíz con un poco de sal y limón más algo para beber.

Ya casi empezada la película, Hanji llegó de su trabajo como arqueóloga. Era de gran ayuda la niña Gretchen, mientras ella y Mikasa estarían por iguales circunstancias en el trabajo. Los acompañó un rato y luego se fue a tomar una ducha.

Su hermano, a su lado se había quedado dormido. Respiraba suave y su boca estaba entreabierta. Ella lo tomó por los hombros y lo recostó dulcemente en su regazo, le acaricio los cabellos oscuros y beso su nariz. Ya no le tomaba atención al televisor y ni siquiera el ruido le llegaba, sólo podía obsérvalo: tan precioso y pequeño para su edad. Había heredado algunos rasgos del rostro de su padre como la forma de la cara, la nariz, las cejas, los labios y el perfil al dormir.

Le susurró algo al oído y luego escucho el timbre a la puerta.

Cuidadosamente se levantó dejando a Dave totalmente acostado. El cielo estaba negro y entraba mucho aire por el gran ventanal de la sala. Al abrir la puerta despreocupadamente, un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules la saludo y pregunto por su hermano.

Ambos se saludaron y al paso Erwin argumentó el no parecido físico que existía con su hermano, que por supuesto ella habría de haber heredado la belleza de su madre (a quien no conocía él). Después de ello y casi al instante, Gretchen le ofreció asiento y alguna bebida la cual Erwin no rechazó, este mismo preguntó por Dave y Hanji: el primero estaba dormido y la segunda en la ducha. Gretchen tan nerviosa, corrió a la habitación de la castaña para avisarle sobre la llegada del señor.

Hanji, al igual que Gretchen, se inquietó un poco. Trató en lo posible de domarse pero no podía hacerse la que se tardaba por más tiempo, eso saldría a cuestionar la imagen de toda mujer. Surgió a cumplir como se debe: con todo respeto a quien se dirigía: al maestro. Platicaron un rato los tres con respecto al tema en común que los une: el bebé Dave.

El reloj punteaba lícitamente las diez de la noche.

Erwin se ofreció a llevar al _niño_ Dave hasta su habitación, haciendo esto en brazos y procurando en tener cuidado para que no despertase. Lo colocó en su cama, le sacó las medias, desajusto el cinturón y lo cubrió con una frazada. Gretchen guardaba su atención a recordar lo dedicado que él era con su hermano. Ella sonrió y soplo suavecito un vientecito de su boca.

Segundos después, ella le dijo a Erwin que se quedaría con su hermano, tomando espacio al lado de este. Se despidieron cordialmente y, antes de retirarse, le entregó a Gretchen una bolsita.

— ¿Sabes? No creo que sea el lugar correcto para tratar nuestros asuntos totalmente pendientes, Erwin—. Ya no era el maestro ahora es aquel hombre que en su tiempo la hizo enloquecer y revivir esa parte que creía había perdido: una pasión desbordante elevada hasta los cosmos.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta Erwin haciéndose el ingenuo—, ¿Sabes qué, Hanji? —cuidadosamente resbaló su trasero por el sofá para acortar la distancia con ella.

—No, la verdad—juntó sus manos en una terrible señal de cohibición. De pronto, sintió que le ardían las mejillas, la voz de ese hombre y retomar aquellos encuentros… Ambos hablaban en susurros como temiendo a ser escuchados.

—No es necesario que te pongas tan a la defensiva, estás en tu territorio. No puedo derrumbar tu fortaleza. —se arrima reservadamente haciendo uso de sus dedos moviéndolos por sobre el brazo de Hanji, ocasionando que ella se remueva para bloquearlo—. O quizá, si puedo.

— Claro que no. Y más bien puedes decirme bien a verdad la causa de por qué te estas tomando tanta consideración con mi hijo.

—Mis intereses en tu hijo son obvios, tanto así que no me importa si está o no aquí Rivaille. —En cuestión de segundos su rostro se volvió un lago de seriedad. Tomó asiento al lado opuesto de donde estaba la mujer.

—Es seguro, ya lo he podido ver anteriormente—le recordó ella, tomando precaución en cada movimiento que hacia Erwin en el sofá.

—Debes notarlo y sabes por ende que también no amerita como causa de importancia. —inhaló un fuerte y hondo respiro. Era cierto, no le importaba. —Estoy seguro de que Dave en realidad podrá con esto, no por nada viene a ser tu hijo. Claro que, dándole el crédito a la otra parte.

—En todo caso Erwin, te lo agradezco. —hablo Hanji con el figurado cambio en el trato. Erwin preguntó el por qué y ella no supo cómo responder.

Erwin saco unas mentas del bolsillo de su abrigo negro y las introdujo en su boca. Caminó en dirección de Hanji y esta no se esperaba el ataque.

_La mañana siguiente _

Hanji despertó de su ensueño. Seguía en la mesa desayunando con Dave. La hermana fregaba los platos antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—Pero niña, ¡ven y siéntate de inmediato! Si te viera tu padre estaría orgulloso—bromeó— pero como él no está, me dejaras la limpieza a mí. Además tu plato se enfría.

Gretchen dejó de lado el mandil, se lavó las manos y se colocó gel desinfectante en ellas: palmeaba de adrede en el aire para que se sequen. Estos días que ella estuviera vacacionando con su hermano en New York debía aprovecharlas. Regresaría a Paris dentro de poco, así que está bien si deciden hacer actividades que no la incluyan. Igual ocupada estaba. Tendría las noches y mañanas para su hijo.

—Después tomaras una ducha, y te vestirás para salir ¿eh? Hermanito.

— ¿Por qué? —insinuó con la boca llena de miel.

—Ya le he pedido a Hanji el permiso para salir, iremos de _picnic_ al Fort Greene. —Hanji asintió con la cabeza y a la vez que se reía internamente. Puede que para sus padres la hija de Levi no era de su gran agrado. Y esta cuestión sí que le resbalaba al hombre, a ella también. Veía a Gretchen y ahora en estos momentos piensa que las cosas están puestas en cuestión agradable y próspera tanto para ella como para Dave, y es que esa vida que dejó Petra guarda la esencia mágica de las nuevas oportunidades.

— ¿Es verdad, mamá? —su hermana le limpió la boquita con una servilleta de tela.

—Sí, ya oíste a tu hermana. Mi niño, será bueno que te diviertas. Caída la tarde nos veremos.

Los hermanos se retiraron, Dave debía prepararse y Gretchen prepararía la comida que llevarían en la canasta de mimbre. Hanji se quedó en la cocina a limpiar los trastes y ordenar la mesa. Después de unos minutos sonó su teléfono móvil dejando a la vista en la pantalla una serie de números en cero, llamada internacional. Presionó la tecla de llamada y escuchó su voz grave: _"¿Hanji?, disculpa la hora temprana que te llamo. Pero necesitaba hablar contigo". _Era Levi.

* * *

><p>—Hermana, ¿Es en serio que sabes conducir? —pregunto él con cierto temor aún parado fuera del vehículo. A Gretchen no pareció ofenderle tal cosa, así que giro las llaves y el motor rugió—. ¿No pasara nada? Mira que no es tuyo. Y si lo chocas, digo… ¿Y si nos chocamos? —estaba nervioso, hay que verle los dientes como rechinan.<p>

Una mano traviesa de mujer comienza a palpar el asiento del copiloto semejando una señal para que él se siente, le sonríe para que se tranquilice y le da un dulce para ganar su confianza. Una vez que Dave estuviese sentado y con el cinturón bien apretado a su cuerpo, se sintió el andar tranquilo. La conductora encendió la calefacción. Se acercó la salida a rampa del estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio.

—Esto no es tan difícil como parece—, comentó, tratando de apaciguar los nervios de su hermano. —Ya llevo dos años conduciendo. ¿Por qué tanto miedo? —la calle llena de autos floreció ante el translucido parabrisas.

—No, no nada que ver. Es sólo que me da miedo la forma en que mamá conduce y tiendo a pensar que tú lo harías así de igual. —recostó todo su cuerpo en el asiento y cerró los ojos sintiendo lo dulce que era.

—Qué poca Fe sobre las mujeres en el volante tienes, hermanito. Yo tengo otro estilo—dijo—uno muy sutil—se echó las flores encima. Dave se había quedado en un estado cadencioso con el ambiente.

— ¿Tienes la matricula? —pregunto él abriendo un poco los ojos y al tener una respuesta afirmativa los volvió a cerrar.

—Padre me dijo que podría hacer uso del carro y de sus tarjetas. Siempre y cuando lo haga mesuradamente, soy muy responsable—. Dijo orgullosa de sí misma, montando una pose de autosuficiencia.

Llegaron, caminaron un rato y luego se instalaron bajo un árbol. Tendieron el mantel cuadriculado rojo en el césped y encima colocaron la canasta. Gretchen había llevado consigo algunas florecillas para dar un toque femenino y armonioso. Dave se acostó sobre el tendido colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, generando un apoyo. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos pocos minutos dejándose absorber por el paisaje que se explayaba ante ellos.

— ¿No quieres comer ya algo?

—Aun no.

Se instaló a la cabeza del niño, lo tomó e hizo que usara sus muslos como almohada. Gretchen miraba hacia abajo y él hacia arriba. Había asuntos importantes que ella quería conversar con él pero no lo había hecho por temor a abrir aquel tema. Dave volvió a cerrar los ojos dejándose acariciar el rostro por suaves toques de esos dedos de mujer joven.

—Dime hermanito. ¿Cómo estas asimilando el divorcio de tus padres? —En realidad eso no tenía una buena coordinación—. Bueno el divorcio de nuestro padre con Hanji, tu madre. No te pregunto si estas o no en descuerdo ya que sabemos que es una decisión que ambos tomaron. Aun así, me inquietas tú—. Se silenció su boca rumiando una galleta. Dave se removió bruscamente antelando una fase nerviosa así que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, suavecito.

— ¡Basta hermana! ¡No otra vez hoy! —reía.

—No seas egoísta, no fui yo. —dijo ella tomando ahora más fuerza con ambas manos, tuvo cuidado con el pecho, donde se encontraba el desfibrilador. Él rodo por el césped en un intento de huir. Gretchen se acostó como él y quedaron uno al lado del otro. Había minorado la tensión pero no estaba dentro del plan dejar pasar esta conversación. —Eres un niño muy lindo, hermanito. —dijo mirándolo.

— ¡No soy un niño! Hermana. Tengo trece. —refunfuño.

— ¡Ay! Dios ¡Qué hombre! Según tu apariencia física es lo que eres—. Trato de animarlo, ya le llegaría la adolescencia. —Ojalá no crezcas mucho, para poder tenerte como ahora. —Le dio varios besos en la mejilla. Después, tomaron un poco de refresco. Sentados se pusieron a platicar y el tema anterior volvió a surgir.

—Estoy tratando de convencerme de que ellos están haciendo lo correcto. Si ahora se estaban tratando bien mutuamente es por causa mía o bien expresado por mi enfermedad pero antes hermana, no sabes. Además yo no creo que papá aun quiera a mamá—. Dijo con reproche, a su mente le llegaron las imágenes tormentosas de aquella noche que tal vez él no debió ver pero así sucedieron las cosas.

—Está bien, hermanito. Lo que me preocupa es lo que afirmas de nuestro padre. Es asunto que no podemos corroborar, hablamos de sus sentimientos. Todos sentimos afecto hacia los demás y más aún ellos que han estado casados por doce años, algo debe existir. —Lo abrazó y él se apegó a ella. —Hermano, padre te quiere. —le susurró. Él se quedó inmóvil ante tal aseveración muy poco fiable.

_A su más sentido pesar._

— ¿Y tú, Hermana? —Ella no pareció comprender haciéndoselo saber con el pestañeo incesante— ¿Tú me quieres?

—Eres lo que yo más quiero en todo el mundo. —tomó el rostro lindo y de muñeco entre sus manos, acercó su boca lentamente y le deposito un beso en la frente.

El teléfono móvil de Gretchen comenzó a cantar encerrado en el bolso de esta. Al otro lado del auricular, Mikasa argumentaba su motivación por encontrar a Dave.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto ingenuamente.

—Mikasa viene para acá—anunció con deliberado entusiasmo— así que guardaremos algo de comida para ella.

Estaba feliz pero tenso, nervioso pero fresco. Mikasa vendría y eso era más que suficiente para que su ritmo cardíaco se acelere y su corazón emprendiera a bombear sangre de forma más a prisa.

…

* * *

><p>Haciendo un paréntesis y vamos con respecto al hecho de que Levi posiblemente se apellida <em>Ackerman<em>, entonces para esta historia queda como Levi_ Rivaille _y Mikasa _Rivaille. _Pero OJO: solo para este fic.

_ELI251, Shadechu Nightray, pupita, Guest, Aswimi, Kei, fatyy, gueeest, Momo-chan, lector, hecka reader, Guest(1), Guest(2), AbSeMaJe y Desu._

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo.

Los leo de nuevo y pienso que nos estamos poniendo serios, es real y puede pasarnos o quizá lo vemos.

a _**Metropolis pt1 **_

Por su predisposición a revisar el manuscrito.

Y a quienes leen, que son obviamente los que le dan sentido a esto.

Nos leemos luego. Bye bye *agita la manito*


	5. Capitulo V

!Hola a todos! Vaya que escribí un poco rápido este capitulo y la verdad me gusto como quedo, júzguenlo ustedes.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingekin no kyojin no me pertenecen: pura obra y gracia de <span>Hajime Isayama<span> a excepción de Dave y Gretchen. _

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Los ritmos esenciales de la vida se corresponden así por fuera y por dentro; sería difícil imaginar una felicidad tan armoniosa".<em>

_-Julio __Cortázar-_

_Un pequeño paraíso_ Cuentos completos/3

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"**El sabor del adulterio"**

**.**

**Capitulo: V**

Los niños se habían marchado ya hace unos veinte minutos y Levi había resuelto en llamarla dentro de poco por motivo aún desconocido para ella. Sólo se disculpó y cortó la comunicación. Escuchar su voz después de algunos días... fue inquietante, pero maravilloso. « ¿Qué es esto?» Se preguntó, sintiéndose una adolescente que piensa en el chico que le gasta las energías y que se abstiene de calificarlo como enamoramiento.

Afortunadamente, era una mujer madura, consciente de sus sentimientos y responsable de sus acciones.

— Bien, mientras espero su llamada será mejor que prepare todos mis informes—. Revisó los últimos vídeos y fotografías de la expedición pasada de osamentas. Agarró un bloc de notas para escribir algún dato que sea de importancia.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

* * *

><p>De lo más incomprensible para sí mismo: telefonear a su aún esposa desde otro continente sin ningún motivo de fuerza mayor. Quizá, si comprendía y se exhortaba a no pensar en ello. Su asistente entró a toda prisa a su habitación sin tocar antes. Llevaba un audífono portátil, teléfono móvil y agenda en mano. Lucía radiante, casi esplendorosa, una sonrisa dulce y la disponibilidad para retomar el trabajo después del almuerzo ejecutivo y un descanso ya programado.<p>

—Sr. Rivaille, entremos de nuevo al juego. !Oh mi error! ¿Estaba ocupado? Pero ya no hay tiempo para nada. Debe estar usted presente en la junta de accionistas a partir de las 14:00 pm... — ella no se percataba del sentimiento que se apoderaba del rostro de su jefe: enojo. Él no evadía sus compromisos pero le fastidiaba lo inoportuna que ella podría llegar a ser.

—Basta. Puedes esperar fuera mientras me cambio de traje—. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió al baño.

—Como desee, sólo no demore por favor. En cuanto a la limpieza no se preocupe, el personal encargado llegara apenas se vaya—. Escuchó los murmullos de su jefe: «supervisaré su trabajo, aunque creo que solo conmigo es más que suficiente» ya lo conocía tan bien como para pre caber sus manías de la limpieza.

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Inhala hondo y exhala despacio, aquella vida no es como si fuera para él, un hombre negocios… que risa. Desafortunadamente se vio forzado a sí mismo en heredar toda la fortuna de sus abuelos, tomando hasta lo que según el testamento pertenecía a Mikasa, ella aún infante en aquellos años, ahora después de adulta le hizo saber que no deseaba nada y que renunciaba a su parte, ella aseveró que con su sueldo vive moderadamente.

_Necia e indisciplinada, rebelde como él. _

Abrió los ojos y se dirigió al closet: muy amplio, cómodo y elegante. Tenía bien ordenadas todas sus prendas, dirigidas según la ocasión y de entre cada grupo: arreglaba según el tono del color de la tela. Una maravilla. Así se tranquilizaba. Y ni hablar de su fino calzado. Según él estaba sudado así que se desnudó y coloco su ropa ordenadamente en una canasta. Se metió a la ducha. El agua le refrescó la calentura de la cabeza. Dijo que sólo se cambiaría y ahora estaba mojado. Se enroló en la salida de baño y una toalla para el cabello, buscó algo formal del closet. Se enfundó en un terno negro, se empolvó los pies con talco y se perfumó.

— ¿Nos vamos ya, señor? — preguntó tranquilamente al tiempo que se levantaba, ahora tendría que decirle al conductor que le pagaba el doble si los llevaba a tiempo reducido.

— ¿Acaso esperas a alguien más? —tomó una computadora portátil y algunos documentos, sería una tarde estresante con un puño de hombres igual de aburridos y amargados que él.

Olvidó lo importante... _Hanji._

* * *

><p>Como era de esperarse la felicidad del muchacho radicaba en la presencia única de Mikasa, sin el estorbo, ya se sabe. Alquilaron un bote, Mikasa y Grtechen tomaron el control mientras Dave tomó asiento por ahí, procurando no estorbar.<p>

— Me comuniqué con Hanji hace poco, como obtuve el día libre pensé en no quedarme en casa. Es tedioso estar en ese lugar.

—Excelente idea.

—Dime Dave, ¿Qué tal las clases de apoyo? —preguntó Mikasa, enterrándole la mirada.

— ¡Bien! De verdad, yo creo que será suficiente para aprobar. —contestó pasándose de ingenioso.

—Es extraño de ti estar en ese tipo de circunstancias, espero no aflojes el ritmo. —lo amenazó. Tomo algo de viento por la boca.

— ¡Si! — afirmó tembloroso, quizá de emoción o simple miedo—no te preocupes por ello. Y... ¿Dónde vamos ahora? — preguntó bajando del bote.

— Supongo que deberíamos ir a comer. Lo que trajimos se ha acabado— Comentó inocentemente. La verdad era que su prima comía demasiado. Además no tenía previsto su llegada.

— Busquemos un sitio cerca de aquí—. Después de sacarse los chalecos salvavidas se encaminaron muy rápido por ahí. Comieron pizza, pretzel y unas donas rellenas.

Gretchen sacó a relucir los preparativos para la boda de Mikasa y Eren. Aunque faltaba muchos meses, ya se andaba en los va y viene con todo lo relacionado a ese tipo de eventos. Como por ejemplo, aún estaba en discusión si la boda se realizaría en New York o en Los Ángeles. Obviamente Levi tenía voz y voto y a más de ello, como representante de la novia le otorgaba quizá más poder de decisión. Aunque eso signifique que toda la familia Jaeger tuviera que movilizarse en helicóptero y alojarlos en su inmensa casa. ¡Qué importa! Después su Mikasa se iría a vivir con ellos y abandonaría a su tío viejo y amargado.

_Qué triste que se vuelve la vida, cuando crecen. _

Dave aparentemente comió mucho por lo que tuvo que buscar un baño por las náuseas que aparecieron. Después de vomitar dijo que se sentía mejor. Aun así lo llevaron a una clínica, donde el pronóstico fue bueno. Sólo debía descansar.

— Hermanito, creo que no iremos al teatro— dijo lo obvio, Gretchen. Afligida porque tendrían que cancelar las demás actividades que tenían programadas.

— ¡Pero! — protesto él, sintiéndose un niño muy incapaz de caminar.

—Dave, nos marcharemos al condominio de inmediato, Hanji no sabe nada aun porque consideré que era innecesario. De todas maneras le diremos cuando lleguemos—. Sentenció Mikasa. A veces, él deseaba que ella no fuera tan estricta, que le diga cosas bonitas y que lo mime como lo hacía su hermana. Estaba pidiendo mucho, bastaba con su preocupación hacia su persona y el tiempo que le dedicaba casi todos los días.

Lo tomó en brazos y él no se opuso, ahora sí que estaba feliz. Sentía los músculos de Mikasa, tan cerca. ¡Ah! ¡Que le daba calor! Se ruborizó de inmediato. Salieron de la clínica y el viento frío al caer la tarde pudo minimizar su quemazón hormonal.

Gretchen sacó el auto del parqueadero así que en ese pequeño momento fugaz a solas con Mikasa concibió el destino trágico de sus sentimientos por ella.

* * *

><p>Esperó todo el día por su llamada pero no llego. Eran las seis de la tarde y tomando en consideración las horas diferencia con Suecia: allá seria media noche. Se resignó a la costumbre. Tenía guardado el número que Levi utilizaba mientras estaba fuera, pero no lo llamaba porque asumía que debía estar dormido. Y… ¿Por qué no durante el día? Por la razón entendible de no querer interferir en su tiempo que si bien lo sabe, es muy poco espacioso.<p>

Desde los meses que han pasado de aquella noche al día que su hijo tuvo la recaída hasta hoy; del primer evento al segundo la relación con Levi no fue moderadamente buena, se apartaron, casi no hablaban y si lo hacían trataban en lo posible de minorar el tiempo. Del evento segundo hasta la actualidad dicha relación distante se acortó, tomando en cuenta el tema del divorcio y fuera de lo que no esté vinculado con ello, todo estaba bien. Como se dijo un día: por encima de todo eran padres y esa unión es inquebrantable.

Quizá a ello se debió la cortesía que experimentaron.

—Y dime Gretchen, ¿conseguiste la autorización de tus abuelos para mudarte aquí? —. Hanji sabía que ella contaba con el visto bueno de su padre, que estaba bien, sería bueno para todos cuestionando todos los puntos de vista. Claro que, el Sr. Rall aún no se aflojaba.

—Aún estoy tratando de convencer a mi abuelo— dijo mordiendo una galleta— abuela está de acuerdo, Hanji. Muy bien sabemos que no existen rencores por parte de ellos hacia mi padre—. La miro a los ojos, por un instante creyó que lo que estaba diciendo le incomodaría a Hanji.

— Oh si, realmente eso es bueno. Aunque aquí entre tú y yo te digo, que no tuve nada que ver con lo que sucedió entre Levi y Petra—. Si lo pensaba mejor, dejo salir lo que no debía. Si bien era verdad, era superfluo.

—Descuida, jamás he pensado en ello. Padre y tú se conocían pero no tenían ningún tipo de relación a nivel social ni laboral. —sacudió con la palma de la mano los restos de galleta que cayeron a su regazo.

—Estas bien al corriente de aquel asunto, si me permites el punto de apreciación—. Comentó, agarrando una galleta del tazón que reposaba en la mesita de madera que separaba las sillas perezosas.

—Padre hizo mención de ello un día conmigo. Quién sabe, pensó que yo podría tomar un tipo de resentimiento hacia ti o a mi hermano, lo cual no sucedió, yo recién los conocía. Él me habló muy suave y yo comprendí. Supongo que le fue difícil, me estaba conociendo... mejor dicho nos estábamos conociendo.

—Tenías once años, lo recuerdo. —dijo con voz baja.

—Sí. En ese entonces yo tomé a mi hermano como lo que Dios me dio y que aún no me ha quitado. Lo que llegaba a mi vida para reponer lo que perdí. —su voz se quebró ligeramente.

—Niña, no te había visto llorar desde hace diez años. —Gretchen intentó limpiarse las lágrimas con los dedos temblorosos, a cambio Hanji tomó sus manos con las suyas, brindándole apoyo.

Erwin se encontraba con Dave en la sala, menuda sorpresa tenerlo ahí de nuevo. Ahora estaría retomando las clases de apoyo con su hijo.

—Está haciendo un poco de frio, ¿entramos? — preguntó Hanji.

—No quiero, aquí está bien— dijo—. Si deseas puedes hacerlo.

Hanji se fué y regresó con dos mantas. La chica se sorprendió, agradeció y se cubrió. La noche estaba hermosa, helada pero bueno. El balcón estaba amueblado y tenía algunas macetas con árboles bonsai. Se recostó aún más en la perezosa.

—Hanji, aún hay algo. Mis abuelos no me quieren decir, se lo pregunto y jamás me han dado una respuesta concreta del por qué mi madre no quiso jamás decirle a mi padre de mi existencia.

—Mm, para nosotros fue muy repentino. Yo no lo sé. Pienso que tal vez Levi ha de tener algo de entendimiento. Si lo tiene, ha sido reservado conmigo y si no pues, bueno.

— Sí, quizá— el semblante nostálgico de Gretchen se había esfumado.

* * *

><p>A la perspectiva de Erwin el coeficiente intelectual de Dave era bueno tachándolo de excelente, pero lo anterior caminaba en declive. Hanji y Levi estaban enterados, en algún momento tuvieron que hablarlo y quedó por sentado que algo se debía hacer. Pero eso del descanso no le estaba ayudando, por iniciativa propia de Smith el buscar una solución propicia y oportuna al problema se volvió una prioridad. Se convirtió en mentor del niño y asumía por objetivo el nivelar todos sus conocimientos. Tenía la autorización del Decano y la supervisión del Inspector General.<p>

De todo este proceso al tanto estaba Levi, lo que podía hacer era mantener ese ritmo de sosiego, aparentando lo que no existe.

—El día que te presentes a rendir el examen ante el Decano, guarda los nervios, tienes que demostrarme que todo lo que te he recopilado y enseñado no será en vano. —Dave asintió con la cabeza reiterando lo dicho—. Buen chico —. Le dijo, revolviendo sus cabellos.

—Siento tanto las molestias que se esta cargando por mi culpa. —Su carita de ángel deprimido podría parecer una delicia para su hermana. _Si lo viera. _

—No... No, Dave aplícate más para el año que sigue. Mis colegas se cuestionan las posibles causas para tus bajas notas y tu estado de salud es una de ellas, pero la verdadera se encuentra en oídos de los superiores. —dijo con la voz ronca.

— ¿Por qué tendrían ellos que saber eso? —. Preguntó algo inquieto. Erwin creía que tiene bellos ojos como los de su madre.

—Al parecer son amigos de tu padre, no lo sabía y es preferible para ti que se mantenga en oídos pocos. ¿De acuerdo? —argumentó, trató de ser suave. Tomó un lápiz entre sus dedos para menearlo sin ningún fin.

—De acuerdo pero preferiría no seguir hablando de ello, por favor. —pidió, su carita de afligimiento no hacía más que empeorar la vida de Erwin.

—Está bien y dejando eso de lado. ¿Qué te parece si ordenamos comida? —sonrió con gentileza, algo que sus compañeras de trabajo no dejaban escapar para mandarle suspiros. Suavizó la expresión de su rostro… ese chico sí que generaba un sentimiento indescriptible en él.

—La verdad me da asco de escuchar eso. —hizo una cara fea como de estreñimiento. Por debajo de la mesa meneaba los pies, hasta que se golpeó con una silla.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, quiso echarse a reír pero supondría que Dave se enojaría. O algo así.

—En la tarde vomité, comí mucho—. Dijo para disculparse.

— ¡Oh! ¿Pero cómo te sientes ahora? —inquirió algo un poco más preocupado. Lo hizo levantar para revisarlo, como si fuera medico pero atiende a su intuición _paterna_.

—Bien pero mamá me dijo que no comiera hasta mañana, sólo para evitar y además tampoco tengo ganas. —miró a Smith con una cara lánguida y demacrada.

—Vaya, pensaba pedir lo que quisieras, sabiendo esto creo que debo pasar a retirarme por hoy—, Erwin comenzó a recoger sus utiles y libros para guardarlos en su portafolio. De reojo vio a Dave, estaba quietecito y lo miraba lentamente como queriendo decirle algo—. ¿Qué pasa, Dave?

—Usted ya se va... —dijo con un hilillo de voz casi inaudible. Erwin no pudo evitar sentir pesar y pensar que quizás el chico lo estaba manipulando. ¡Que bah! Dave sería incapaz de tal cosa.

—Así es la vida, no todo es eterno. ¿Qué tal si le pido permiso a tu mamá para salir de paseo al museo este fin de semana? —de ahora en adelante debía revisar su dinero, no quería tener que pedirle a Nile un pequeño préstamo para ir de paseo, o quizá se podía inventar algo creíble. O quizá no, en realidad no sería nada bueno. Ya se las arreglaría para llevarlo al museo e invitarlo a comer.

— ¿En serio?— se guardó la emoción un poquito, los ojos se le iluminaron dramáticamente. Quizá era la falta de una figura masculina a su lado.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Conseguiré ese permiso—. No se podía evitar el hecho de que su rostro era como el de su amargado padre. ¡Nada que ver, por favor! Era su niño.

— Pero... — dijo dudando— ¿sería el sábado? —de nuevo vamos con eso del congojo.

— Aja, ¿algún problema? —comenzó a desestabilizarse. Dave al igual que él parecía inquieto.

— Mi hermana viaja el domingo y pensamos pasar el sábado juntos—No se suponia que las cosas fueran asi, estaba en un dilema donde la respuesta es A o es B.

— Podríamos posponerlo para después, por mí está bien. —Mentía—no problem.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Hanji haciendo una inoportuna entrada. En ese momento Erwin aprovecho para relucir el tema a lo que ella aceptó.

— Mamá, el profesor Smith ya se va—. Dijo con ansiedad.

— Pero aún es temprano. ¿No? —tocó a su hijo suavecito en el rostro.

— Sucede que el profesor Smith tiene hambre, mamá—. Se posiciono muy cerca de Hanji, la agarró de la blusa a puños con una cara de súplica para que haga algo.

— Oye Dave, no tenías que decir eso—se sonrió apenado por las ocurrencias del menor, ahora tomando rápidamente sus cosas.

— ¡Oh! — se echó al asombro Hanji. Su hijo le decia algo con la mirada, no había que descifrarlo más tiempo—Gretchen me ha dicho hace poco que se encargará de la preparación de la cena, supongo que no pasará nada si añade más ingredientes para una cuarta porción. —Seguramente Erwin pensaría que ella estaba mintiendo, lo cual lo inducia a una provocación de tipo sexual.

— Evitemos las molestias, Hanji. —intentó ser cordial Erwin, pero afianzando las cuentas muy por dentro así lo quería.

— No será molestia, maestro—terció Gretchen entrando a la sala un momento después que Hanji—, usted está ayudando a mi hermanito, sería de lo más justo, si acaso usted se está negando a recibir un pago monetario extra—. Ella se sonrojó, ya hace tiempo habia confirmado que se sentia atraída por ese hombre.

— Entonces, ¡se quedará a la cena! —comentó con emoción Dave a la vez que se desprendía de Hanji.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo Gretchen tomó a Dave de la muñeca y se lo llevó a la tienda más cercana. El chico protestó mientras bajaban por el ascensor: «Oye hermana, por lo menos me hubieras permitido cambiarme la camisa» Gretchen no parecía tomarle demasiada atención. Estaba distraida pensando de nuevo en el rubio y qué cocinaría y él comeria. «Pero si estas bien ahora, hermanito. Mejor dime si el maestro tiene novia» «¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, yo no sé» y así sucesivamente ella fue indagando un poco rapido de ida y luego de vuelta de la tienda.

Mientras los niños se iban de compras los adultos pasaban a conversar con un tinte totalmente íntimo. Erwin se aseguró de poner seguro al pestillo y bajó las luces de la sala.

— ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —. En su voz se apercibia un poco la alteración provocada por la acción de Erwin, así de atrevido, rebosando el límite.

— ¿No lo ves?, Hanji, por favor, este momento contigo se ha propuesto y yo no estoy haciendo otra cosa más que aceptarla—. Le susurró cerca del oído, sintiendose el ganador.

Besó limpiamente el cuello de Hanji rodando su boca hasta el hombro. Ella intentaba empujarlo pero el cuerpo no cedía y al cabo de las caricias que fue proporcionándole, aquel empuje cedió entregándose nuevamente. La tomó con los brazos por la cintura, fundiendose en un abrazo... Luego los besos en la boca y un poco de gemios.

— Erwin ¡Para! la última te dije claramente que... —fue callada por sus labios— Qué... ¡Esto no puede jamás seguir! — ahora la osadía renació en ella, deshaciéndose del contacto fisico. Entre las sombras podia divisar sus ojos al desvelo del resentimiento.

— Tú te vas a divorciar, no hay problema alguno para esto. Entre nosotros... Yo no pienso dejarlo así…—dijo con un tono amenazante. Un aura oscura podría rodear sus pensamientos sin que él fuese consciente de ello.

—Por mí puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero yo no quiero mas nunca volverme a involucrar contigo de esta manera—. Se puso a la defensiva, era cierto que no quería ya nada que tenga que ver con él sino es sólo por su hijo. Muy tarde que se decidía.

— Por mí puedes decir _lo que quieras_, pero yo no lo sentí así: me correspondiste. ¡No lo niegues, mujer! —se encrespó todito, aguantando las ganas de gritarle. Primero que todo estaba tratando con una mujer, segundo estaba en su casa y tercero no quería que Dave llegase a escuchar si así fuese su mala suerte.

—Ya, de verdad Erwin: tu relación de amante conmigo terminó desde la última vez. —se reajustó los lentes, la blusa y el cabello. Dios no quiera aparezcan de sorpresa los niños.

—Está bien, aun así debes saber que no me interesa lo que dices. Muy pronto será de nuevo—. Se alejó de inmediato a encender la luz, teniendo en cuenta lo último que había dicho. ¡Y sí! estaba decidido a no dejar a Hanji así tan a la ligera. Rivaille ya no era un obstáculo y con Dave, pues, el asunto estaría más delicado pero no es algo que no se pudiera solucionar con palabras buenas y dulces. No quería dañarlo, más bien buscaría una forma que impida tal cosa.

Mientras tanto en Hanji la temperatura corporal se estaba relajando, fue a la cocina y tomó un poco de agua azucarada. Regresó a la sala y vio a Erwin sentado muy tranquilo asi como "_aquí no ha pasado nada...". _Se recogió de nuevo el cabello en una coleta baja a expensas de la mirada de ese hombre, la ponia nerviosa. ¡Eso no podía ser! ¿Ella? ¿Nerviosa? Ya mucho tenía con lo que causó ese hombre en su vida, que si bien ella pudo detener pero se dejó absorber por su cuerpo.

_Lastimosamente ya es tarde, ahora._

O quizá, no.

—Oye Erwin, no me permitas pensar que estas ultilizando a mi hijo para acercarte a mí. —el mencionado se sobresaltó en el sillón, poniendo una cara congestionada.

—No te lo voy a permitir, jamás. Sépase que lo que me mueve a participar en la vida de Dave es todo el cariño que siento por él—dijo calmando el enojo que pudo producirle las palabras de Hanji. —Claro que en lo que se refiere a tu persona, va por intereses personales—. Relamió sus labios.

—Me temo un día llegar a escucharte decir: "Lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo" —tomó los cuadernos de Dave que estaban abiertos y en una hoja encontró un dibujo que había hecho de Erwin, un poco falto de luz pero estaba bien. Se desanimó, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

—Malas intenciones la frase no tiene. Si yo puedo y él me corresponde podria convertirme en esa figura que no ha creado con Rivaille— Hanji arrugó la boca, no dijo mas nada al escuchar las risas de los niños en el pasillo, acercándose cada vez más a la puerta.

—Hablaremos luego, maestro.

—Como quiera, Hanji.

En lo que restaba de tiempo para la cena, Hanji ayudó a Gretchen en la preparación de la misma. Se había acordado que el niño tomaría té, si es que no quería suero oral casero de mamá. Dave se llevó a Smith a platicar a su cuarto quería enseñarle muchas cosas, quizá algunas fotos y posters de cantantes. Pero no contaba con que su profesor encontrara una foto de Mikasa en su escritorio, guardada en un cofrecito con corazones de cartulina. Erwin preguntó y él le respondió que era su prima. Aun así, durante ese instante se puso nervioso y reía tontamente.

En medio de un apuro para olvidar lo anterior, Dave salió a toda prisa de su dormitorio con dirección al balcón ya que al parecer en alguna parte estaban quemando juegos artificiales. Erwin no tuvo más que seguirle el paso a fuego lento, cuando el viento le heló la nariz se la tapó con los dedos. A su lado el niño parecía tranquilo y disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Es como para la fiesta de fin de año. Si pudiera oler el relleno del pavo diría que es exactamente igual —. Dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre la baranda de hierro que por cierto estaba fría.

—Qué cosas dices, Dave. Falta medio año aun y tú me estás haciendo recordar todo—. Reía con candidez.

—Nosotros acostumbramos viajar fuera de la ciudad, me gustaría quedarme en New York este año.

— ¿En serio? Ah pues, si es así… ¿Podría visitarte por la mañana del 31? —Dave asintió firmemente—yo tendría que regresar a Kansas con mi madre.

Dentro de los pensamientos de Dave se guardaba que quizá podría desearle feliz año nuevo en su presencia, pero atendiendo a la circunstancia de que él tiene que estar con su madre que está enferma, sería muy egoísta por su parte. Tuvieron tiempo suficiente para platicar mientras ordenaban la mesa juntos, Erwin se ofreció y Dave quiso ayudarle. Antes de que llegue Hanji con los platos le entregó al chico un dulce que guardó en su bolsillo con la condición de que lo comería al día siguiente.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Dave hablaba hasta por los codos, podía tener la atención de los tres. Si bien aquel comportamiento Gretchen lo retenía en la memoria, cuan diferente que era en presencia de su padre.

* * *

><p>Se lanzó a su cama en posición boca abajo, una vez que reposó unos segundos se volteó. Ahora mirando al techo y con los brazos bien abiertos. Recordó lo que pasó con Erwin hace unas horas, su cuerpo tan cercano, tan alto y fuerte… ¡No!, se dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza para un lado y el otro. No podía volver a caer en la lujuria de ese hombre que la había hecho sentir tan viva y deseada. Recostó su cuerpo en la cabecera de la cama, encogió sus piernas abrazándose a ellas. Quería llorar y ahora de largo y tendido. No porque sea débil, no porque quería sentirse sin culpa sino porque no podía estar cargando tanto tiempo más con sus sentimientos sobrecogidos en una sola nube.<p>

Agarró una almohada y la oprimió contra ella. Podía sentir las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas. Observó el reloj, marcaban las nueve, dentro de poco tomaría una ducha para calmarse, tenía que terminar un escrito y preparar todo para mañana. Le puso seguro a la puerta, no quería que uno de los niños entre y la encuentre hecha un manojo de sollozos. Se miró un momento al espejo, ahora que estaba en ropa interior: su cuerpo se mantenía delgado, su piel tersa y limpia a excepción de su vientre donde debía ver fijamente para encontrar alguna estría producto del embarazo. Sus senos habían adoptado un cambio después de la lactancia, perdieron la firmeza y al sacarse el sujetador estos caían.

Estaba hermosa, como años atrás.

Sonó el teléfono móvil que a juzgar por el sonido medio bajo, debía estar enredado en las sabanas. No tenía muchos ánimos de agarrarlo, seguro debía ser Erwin o en el muy remoto caso Mikasa. El llamado cesó y al instante comenzó de nuevo. A pasos pesados se sentó en la cama y rebusco con la mano el móvil, sin ver la pantalla pulso la tecla de llamada.

— _¿Hanji? Disculpa de nuevo por la hora que te llamo_—su voz se escuchaba más pesada de lo habitual.

—Oh, ¿Levi? Podría suponer que estarías durmiendo—hizo lo posible porque su voz se restableciera, sin quebrantes. Le emocionaba escucharle de nuevo. Se tapó el pecho con la almohada esperando atenta la retrasada respuesta.

—_Sí, debería. Sucede que me acabo de despertar, tuve una parálisis de sueño_—. Levi se removió mirando la hora, tomó el cigarrillo para hundirlo de nuevo en su boca. —_ ¿Cómo estás? _—preguntó, botando el humo a silbido, reacomodó su cuerpo en el sillón. Las luces estaban apagadas así que hacía uso de la luna para iluminarse.

—Bien, pero supongo que no me estas llamando a estas horas sólo para preguntarme eso—. Se limpió las lágrimas.

—_No es como si así fuera, simplemente tomé este aparato y marqué tu número. Supuse que aún no estarías dormida y durante el día acá no puedo estar tranquilo. Considere que podría ser oportuno, no tengo sueño. _—Oh sí, no lo había preparado pero le había salido bien.

—Tienes buenos puntos a favor, Levi.

— _¿Cómo esta Dave? _—se puso nervioso por un segundo pasándose un trago de vodka.

—Nuestro hijo está progresando, creo que está preparado para rendir el examen. Y Gretchen, por si me preguntas, es una buena niña—. Hablaba muy rápido, quizá igual de impaciente que Levi. Se levantó y camino hacia la ventana para mirar el cielo.

—_Entonces, puedo estar tranquilo con que las cosas por allá están bien. ¿Sabes? Hay una luna llena, es como te gustan_—. Desde donde estaba sentado echó un mirar distraído. El satélite natural había cambiado de posición pero recordaba haberla visto cuando se despertó.

—Si… ya la veo. Y es justamente como me gustan. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? —acordarse de los días de enamorados era volver a vivirlos.

Se encontraban lejos pero tan cerca a tan sólo la vista de una misma luna, conectados por el hilo invisible del amor.

…

* * *

><p>Y bueno ahí estuvo, ¿Que les pareció? ;) Su opinión es importante para mí. Gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan y siguen esta historia... con escándalo. :D<p>

!Ah! Los spoilers del capitulo del manga están fuertes. *Mi kokoro* ¿Ah que si?

A **Metropolis pt 1** como siempre, gracias por el beteo. ;)

_Nos_ _leemos luego. _


	6. Capitulo VI

Hola mundo :) ¿Como están? Con ese ultimo capitulo del manga supongo que las emociones andan revueltas y es que parece que se viene una buena.

Aqui les dejo este capitulo.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen: pura obra y gracia de Hajime Isayama. <em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"El mayor encanto de la locura es que siempre acaba mal" (<em>Raúl) <em>

_-Julio Cortázar-_

_Los premios_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**El sabor del adulterio"**

.

**Capitulo: VI **

_Noche del 19 de Marzo de 2011._

_Fiesta en casa de la Familia Reiss_

Las joyas ostentosas a los ojos de Hanji no parecían tener mayor importancia o relevancia máxima en su vestimenta, lo mucho que portaba era su aro matrimonial recubierto en oro sin ninguna perla ademas de un reloj en la muñeca. A criterio de su esposo, por ser una noche especial, debia portar en el cuello algún accesorio.

Para ello, no solo lo compro sino que se asesoró con un amigo para la creación de un dije que sea solo para su esposa. Y así lo hizo, hasta una minúscula inscripción al revés del mismo con unas palabras que no podria decirle en persona... Porque a determinar su personalidad fría y distante carecía de la interpretación y exteriorización de sus sentimientos.

Frente al gran espejo destellaba la imagen de Hanji, maquillada y envuelta con un sencillo pero sofisticado vestido. Se estaba rociando un poco de perfume debajo de las orejas cuando su esposo se acerco a sus espaldas, él movió su cabello hacia un lado con delicadeza, ella sorprendida por el acto quiso voltear pero él le dijo suavemente que no lo hiciera, le coloco el collar con paciencia al momento de cerrarlo.

Hanji tomo el dije que colgaba entre sus dedos, de color lavanda, lo acaricio y agradecio a Levi quien se había quedado parado detrás de ella, sujetándola por los hombros descubiertos. Conectados mirando al frente, entrelazando sus miradas.

—Oye Levi no te quiero apurar pero yo ya estoy lista—. Dijo levantandose, ahora no estaba él a su altura. —Creo que me cambiare los zapatos, ja ja.

—Por lo menos podrias dejar de burlarte de mí cada vez y cuando usas zapatos de tacón. Aunque sabemos que tampoco los necesitas para parecer más alta que yo. —dijo asumiendo su postura de bajito. Sin dejar de sonar sarcastico y divertido. Solo estaria dandole credibilidad a las palabras de la castaña.

—Tienes razón, ahora vámonos. Ponte rápido el saco y la corbata. —le dijo saliendo de la habitacion de ambos.

A solas en su gran dormitorio, se sento al borde de la cama para tranquilamente colocarse la corbata, no necesitaba mirarse al espejo para hacerlo pero si evocaba un aura de ego. Hecho el lazo, agarro el saco del armario y se lo amoldo al cuerpo. No sin antes, también rociarse con perfume. Antes de sacar el líquido del frasco se percató de que el aire estaba prendado del perfume que usaba su esposa, lo aspiro despacio guardando la esencia en sus sentidos y memoria.

Se aseguró de ordenar todo en su sitio, porque Hanji era desordenada, dejando la secadora donde quiera y las cajas donde caigan. Tomo el teléfono y marco a los del servicio para decirles que podrían dentro de treinta minutos hacer su trabajo, una sorpresa.

Debia darse prisa, habia acordado pasar recogiendo a Riko, una amiga de Hanji antes de las ocho de la noche. Cada vez y cuando recordaba lo que esa mujer había dicho cuando conoció a su hijo: _«Es igualito al padre. ¡Qué desgracia!»_ Salió en busca de Mikasa que estaba cerca a la puerta principal ya acicalada con Dave junto a ella, si pudiera tener una foto suya como en la edad de su hijo, tendria prueba de que el chico era semejante al padre.

—Mikasa, este vestido está demasiado escotado—. Le dijo acercándose a ella—. Si consideras oportuno el cambiarlo, te lo agradecería.

En un momento a solas, cuando Mikasa desaparecio de la vista de ambos, Levi se adoso a Dave quien evitaba mirarlo y empezó a comportarse casual. Preguntarle que era de su vida para calentar la atmosfera seria lo primordial. Pero su hijo le dio la espalda atendiendo a su mapache. (Mascota que Levi le habia tenido prohibido que estuviese dentro de la casa) Intento otra vez y él le respondio evasivamente con un «No te incumbe, padre» Levi se enojo y estaba dispuesto a plantarle una cachetada pero apareció Hanji, inquieta -solo a los ojos de Levi- y aparentando tranquilidad.

—¿Sucede algo, Hanji? —pregunto Levi, examinándola completa.

—¡Oh! No es nada, solo es que casi me caigo en la cocina—Dave se acercó a pasos inciertos hacia ella que respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Pero, ¿No te pasa nada? —le pregunto.

—No, mi niño. Y ahora tú, mírate que estas todo guapo. Quien sabe si consigas una novia. ¡Ah! ¿Qué dices, Levi? —Le guiño el ojo a su esposo. La sola idea de aquel asunto los ponía en aprieto a ambos.

—Ya mamá, vámonos o se nos hará más tarde—casi arrastraba a su madre por la muñeca. Ellos se dirigieron a la puerta principal y se perdieron tras ella.

Él solo se quedó dónde estaba analizando la situación, entendiendo del por qué su hijo es tan esquivo con su persona. De reojo observo que Mikasa estaba bajando las escaleras ahora con un vestido que por supuesto, no muestre demasiado.

—¿Así esta bien? Si no, puedo cambiarme de nuevo. —Una buena niña, pensaba Levi, a quien entregaria todo de su persona.

—Sí, ya no es necesario otro cambio. En cuanto me sea posible voy a revisar tu ropa, me doy cuenta que te esta gustando usar vestidos con mucho escote. —la contemplo, no cambiaba la _jamsa_, en ese momento a Levi se le inflo el pecho pero se le desinflo al caer en cuenta de que tampoco dejaba la bufanda esa.

—¡No es eso! —Se sonrojo—Eren dice que me veo mejor, que debo mostrar más.

A su lado, su viejo tio estaba que echaba humo por los oidos, escuchar tal cosa horrorosa y fuera de lugar, y principalmente que viene por parte de Jaeger. Menos mal para suerte de ese, estaba bien lejos de él de lo contrario lo hubiera martillado a golpe.

Levi doblo el brazo con el puño en el pecho y Mikasa se aferró a él y ambos salieron en dirección al carro. Al parecer de Levi, seria una gran noche, no podia sentirse mejor. Aunque, Dave seguia siendo un arisco trataria de que las cosas vayan a ritmo de sosiego.

Perfecta iluminación para un lugar descampado al cielo, adornos florales, música y comida hacían gama a la presentación de Rod como buen anfitrión. Las bebidas alcohólicas no podían faltar, que gran error si asi fuera, para los jóvenes estaba la soda o cocteles con un grado muy bajo de alcohol.

La hija menor de Reiss: Historia, recorría mesa en mesa preguntando si necesitaban algo o quizá saber dónde estaba el baño. Tenía como acompañante a Reiner Braun, un tipo fuera de serie, con quien muchas chicas desearían tener una noche de copas, algo alocado pero que al día siguiente, importancia no cobraba. A Historia le habían preguntado si acaso era su pareja formal, ella argumento que eran solo amigos y compañeros de trabajo; un argumento un tanto doloroso para el hombre que deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón –subjetivamente hablando- que ella le correspondiera y dejaran de ser amantes casuales.

Mikasa y Dave se habian tomado la pista de baile para si mismos, los movimientos friamente calculados por ella y ejecutados con tal obediencia por él. Para Dave, estar con ella en esa noche asi, se habia convertido en su recuerdo mayor atesorado. Muy cerca de ellos, llegaban Hanji y Levi que se unian al baile en medio de un gentio alboratado. Levi ya se habia tomado algunos tragos de vino pero se mantenía firme, no le gustaba mucho el hacer el ritual con ese número de personas alrededor pero Hanji le había insistido demasiado que hasta llego a exasperarlo.

Después de finalizada la segunda pieza de música, el espectáculo de magia estaba dando sus inicios. Para ello los magos requirieron de la ayuda de dos personas; una como asistente y el otro como víctima. Pobre Dave que lo vieron al ras, cara de inocente quizás ha de tener, así que lo sacaron al escenario para meterlo en una caja. La tension en los espectadores se alzaba. Levi hace un tercio de hora que se había mudado a dialogar con los veteranos, estando por sentado Rod Reiss.

En ese momento Hanji se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse al tocador, ella no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada por Erwin desde una mesa en sentido diagonal a la suya. Entro muy rápido al inodoro, la verdad que estaba reprimiendo su vejiga.

Ahora más tranquila, pensó en Erwin, sabía que él estaría allí siendo amigo de la actual esposa de Rod. La situación estaba muy incómoda con Levi también alli. Por cuestiones de protocolo y porque su hijo andaba de arriba para abajo con él, tuvo que presentárselo a Levi como el maestro de su hijo. A la insistencia de su esposo por saber quien era ese hombre de cabellera rubia.

Se lavo las manos y luego saco de su cartera desinfectante -ya acostumbrada por Levi- con un exquisito olor a dulce. El labial que casi habia desaparecio lo reajusto, ese color carne, precioso, le sentaba y aunque no acostumbraba a utilizar maquillaje estaba preparada con todo lo que necesitase y las técnicas también.

Toco su collar... ¡Hermoso! Levi no lo había podido escoger mejor. Si era cierto que él no acostumbraba a decir nada, en muy pocas ocasiones le daba algo muy significativo. ¿Lo amaba? Sí. No con la misma intensidad por la falta de contacto pero prevalecía aún el sentimiento. Salió del baño, fuera había una señora ya adulta que entraba con su hija.

Se detuvo un instante para admirar el buen gusto de Rod para decorar su casa, se quedó un rato en el living cuando esa voz la llamo al nombre de «Hanji» dijo, con tal sensualidad que ella no pudo evitar el voltear a mirarle. Erwin extendio su mano para tomar la suya y jalarla a otro lugar. Ella, en un principio lucho pero luego cedio. La llevo a un lugar apartado de la casa y del jardín, así que se escondieron detrás con los arbustos al frente.

—¡Erwin! Sabes que mi esposo está aquí y aun así, te atreves a hacer esto —Hanji, intentaba que él no se le acerque demasiado, era arriesgado por juzgar al lugar donde estaban.

—No es como si te importara mucho, ¿no? —ronroneo.

— ¡¿Que dices?!—la beso con tanta intensidad, que casi la asfixia. Hanji le seguia a ritmo suave, era cierto también que extrañaba los besos de ese hombre, sus caricias y el combo completo. La lengua de Erwin era inquieta de un lado para el otro, y ella no se quedaba atras. Pegaron aún más sus cuerpos, sintiendo calor por la ropa. Una escena ya antes vivida.

Se escucharon dos pisadas y Hanji se freno.

—Puedo ahora constatarlo con mis ojos— se posiciono a cuatro pasos detrás de ellos. Levi quien debia estar furioso, parecia tener el máximo control de sus emociones, viendo a su esposa en tal comportamiento en un lugar público y con otro hombre.

Hanji, se conservaba todavía en brazos de Erwin completamente aterrada que no se percataba de cuanto el rubio lo estaba gozando, quien sabe si él así lo quería.

—¿L-levi? Yo, puedo explicarte.

—Espero una respuesta que no sea: "No es lo que parece" —dijo con la voz más pesada de lo usual—te espero en el auto—se marchó a paso rápido. Era evidente ahora por su forma de caminar a pasos pesados, cuan afectado estaba.

—No tienes que ir con él, si no quieres—. Le dijo Erwin tomandola de los hombros.

—¡Pues si quiero! Ese es mi problema. — en un momento de arrebato las palabras volaron.

En los pensamientos de Erwin tenia previsto que las cosas no se arreglarian asi porque si. Hanji se alejo de su vista y tuvo un mal presentimiento, lo apercibido de Rivaille: su enojo, podria volverse un peligro para Hanji.

Antes de comenzar a moverse se paso las manos por el cabello en son de peinarlo luego se limpio cuidadosamente la boca, eliminando cualquier rastro del labial de Hanji. ¿Y que podia hacer con el perfume que se le habia quedado prendado en la ropa? Olía a ella.

Antes de ir con Dave y decirle una mentira cierta, tenía previsto eliminar todo rastro de lo que pueda vincularlo a ella. Primero, decidio autoventilarse y luego se unio a unos sujetos que parecian una tribu de indios, expeliendo humo.

Ahora si, pero antes de ir con el chico, recordó que Rivaille habia dicho que la esperaba en el auto. Fue al estacionamiento y no encontro el carro de Rivaille. Pero si se percato de que habian huellas de llanta en el suelo, un poco insignificantes pero afirmaban la velocidad con la que estaba ese tipo conduciendo.

Regreso a la fiesta casi retomando el aire, tomo de un charol algo de whisky. Localizo con la mirada a Dave y se dirigió a él. Aparentemente no se habia percatado que sus padres no regresaban del baño.

—Estas muy solo en la mesa—le dijo tratando de iniciar una conversacion que lo conduzca a decirle que sus padres no se encontraban ya en el lugar y quien sabe donde estarían.

—Ah sí... —comento sin mayor interés— pruebe estos dulces, profesor—. Dave le acerco el charol de bocaditos que casi había vaceado. Le echo atención a los ojos de él, parecían cansados y a ratos se cerraban por mayor tiempo a un simple pestañeo.

Tenia que ser rudo o de lo contrario pasaría mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>De todo el trayecto a casa ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Al subirse Hanji al auto, Levi lo encendió y arrancó casi al instante. Mientras conducía no le hablo ni tampoco la miro. No encendió el audio y bajo el seguro de las puertas. En un principio Hanji temió por su seguridad, no sabía que era lo que él haría. Pensó en llamar a alguien, pero lo dejo de lado, al reconocer el camino a casa y el hecho de que Levi había bajado la velocidad.<p>

A ratos lo miraba de reojo, su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna y a la vez por cada farola cuando pasaban por debajo de una. Parecía tranquilo, nada más. Solo era motivo para desconfiar de sus verdaderas emociones. Ella no estaba preparada para afrontar la situación. Y, ¿acaso lo estaba haciendo? No, claro que no. Pensaba dejar a Erwin poco a poco, pero él lo estaba haciendo imposible.

No culpar a Erwin de sus acciones ahora debia. Sus decisiones mal tomadas y lo que esto arrastra en consecuencias son enteramente su irresponsabilidad. Pasando al compromiso de lo que sucedería con su matrimonio de ahora en adelante.

Su corazón estaba saltarín.

Cuando llegaron a su gran casa, Levi se estaciono sin darle mayor importancia a como lo hacía, simplemente apagó el motor, se bajó y caminó hacia la entrada. Dejando la cortesía de abrir la puerta a su esposa.

Le dio instrucciones al mayordomo de que no los interrumpan por lo que quedaba de ese dia y que no se acercara nadie a la habitación de ambos. El mapache de Dave estaba jugando con una pelota en las escaleras. Levi dio la orden de que lo llevaran al cuarto de su hijo.

Siguio caminando despacio, admirando la belleza ostentosa de su casa, tal vez muy grande pero de cierta manera muy acogedora. A su olfato le llego el olor de Hanji, venia a pasos detrás de él con la misma parsimonia.

Cuando entro al cuarto dejo la puerta entreabierta y se quedo parado en medio de la habitación que estaba completamente arreglada para una noche de pareja llena de romanticismo y sensualidad. Levi se froto la barbilla, pensando en que haría con las velas, la bebida, el incienso y aquellos pequeños detalles que se colaban en la decoración, que por cierto, el equipo que contrato hizo un buen trabajo pero lástima que el esfuerzo de ellos se vaya a arruinar.

El sonido de los tacones de Hanji le advirtieron su presencia. Empuño la mano, sintiéndose ahora débil.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo?! —pregunto con el mismo tono de siempre, dándole la espalda.

—Levi, yo lo siento. En realidad yo no queria...

—¡¿DESDE CUANDO?! ¡Respóndeme! —dio un golpe a la mesita haciendo que las velas se cayeran. Estaba impaciente por saber todo con lujos de detalle. Se dio medio vuelta para encararla y examinar cada una de sus reacciones. Ahora Hanji había entrado en pánico… lo veía en su rostro, en sus ojos. Jamás en la vida le habia gritado y hasta cierto punto se arrepintio por un segundo.

_Él estaba fuera de sí mismo._

—Ocho meses. Levi... Yo no. Mira te juro que... —el miedo la estaba paralizando. Levi seguía en la misma posición a expensas de más detalles con la cabeza gacha. Apretó la mandíbula.

—Continua— le dijo al fin, recobrando su tono de voz habitual. Tomó asiento al borde de la cama recubierta de pétalos de rosas.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —insistió ella, dejando la cartera de lado.

—Todo lo que te vincule con ese sujeto. No te eximas—poso sus manos como soporte para la barbilla.

—Lo conocí durante una reunión de padres de familia. Dave me había hablado de él un tiempo atrás y que según eran ambos muy allegados. Y si, efectivamente lo eran. Y lo son. Por aquel motivo tuve frecuentes encuentros de tipo conversacional con respecto a Dave, solo era eso. Pero de un tiempo dado Smith comenzó a acercarse a mí y hablarme de otra forma mientras Dave no se encontraba presente. Acepto que fue gran culpa mía por aceptar sus invitaciones y después sus propuestas...cedi. Si cedi a ello.

—Y hasta este día… ¿Nunca pensaste lo que estabas haciendo? ¿Que estas casada y que tienes un hijo? —mirarle las cejas, todas contraídas.

—¡Claro que lo pensé! —dijo exaltada.

—¡¿Entonces!? ¿Que, Hanji!? —Pregunto más colérico, emanaba odio puro.

—No sé... —la verdad a su boca no llegaba. Pobre de sus argumentos mal planteados.

—Te gusto revolcarte con ese tipo—ahora que estaba dolido soltaba palabras sin considerarlas. Hanji lo tomo a insulto.

— ¡No me hables como si fuera una cualquiera! —protesto ella, sintiéndose débil.

— ¡No discutas! Si acaso tu comportamiento fuera el indicado nada te diría, Hanji.

—Si tú estuviese aquí conmigo esto no pasaría. —ella estaría tomando una espina para defenderse.

—Estas diciéndome que entonces es mi culpa, por no estar perenemente aquí.

— ¡Sí! Porque yo sentía que necesitaba un hombre que este conmigo todas las noches y no tener que llamarlo. —espetó, quitando la mirada por sobre encima del hombro de Levi.

—Cuando te casaste conmigo sabias que tipo de vida era la mía y aceptaste. —le dijo, al portavoz de su conciencia.

—Ya basta, yo solo quería tener una familia.

—La tienes, pero quizá no lo piensas así.

—No es eso, Levi tú... Tú siempre vives muy aparte de nosotros.

—Estas buscando una gran excusa para poner un escudo.

—Escúchame…. —le pidió.

—¡No me digas ya nada! Tú no sabes lo que hice por limpiar tu nombre. Como iba a pensar que mi esposa en realidad estaba acostándose con un tipo como ese. Piénsalo, todo lo que yo tenía contigo a la largo de estos años, toda la confianza, se fue por un carajo—en ese momento la ira de Levi estallo a manifiesto, lanzando un golpe con el puño cerrado en el espejo. La mano de Levi sangraba, se miró los pedazos de vidrio incrustados en su piel. No dolía, no dolía... A comparación de lo que él sentía.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados en el pasillo para sorpresa de Levi y Hanji era su hijo que se quedó en la puerta, viendo a su madre llorar y a su padre con un aura de demonio. Dave corrió en dirección a Levi y lo empujo, este pudo notar que Dave estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero su ira le podía más. En esa fracción de momento Mikasa apareció y se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido. Entonces escucho los sollozos del muchacho en torno a Hanji y él se quedó en el mismo lugar como en un estado de shock. No podía moverse hasta después de que Mikasa le hiciera reaccionar, agitándolo por los hombros. Salió de su ensoñación, reviso el lugar: Hanji y Dave ya no estaban.

—Levi—le llamo para captar de nuevo su atención— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué? —Articulaba Mikasa apenas audible para sus oídos— ¡Levi! —ella lo tomo por el rostro, se miraron. Ese sentimiento tan mágico que solo con verse a los ojos podían transmitirse. Mikasa sabía que él por dentro se estaba desmoronando.

* * *

><p>El mapache acababa de dormirse en la alfombra, mientras Hanji velaba el sueño de Dave, quien se había quedado dormido hace media hora. No le había echo ningún comentario respecto a lo sucedido simplemente estuvieron en silencio. Ahora que eran las dos de la mañana sus pensamientos que estaban más tranquilos, medito lo que le había dicho a Levi, situaciones fuera de lugar. Intentaría dormir, se tocó el cuello y no tenía nada. ¡Cierto! Cuando escucho que Levi estaba en la habitación de Mikasa, ella fue a su habitación a buscar ropa y allí se quitó el collar, pero no recordaba donde lo había puesto.<p>

Apago las luces y se recostó.

* * *

><p>—Ya es suficiente Mikasa—le dijo Levi en amonestación—no es la gran cosa.<p>

—Puede desencadenar infecciones, estas cortaduras. —le hizo caso omiso.

—Por el momento, estará bien con esto—dijo, distinguiendo la venda que Mikasa había improvisado, blanca y con una naciente mancha de sangre. Luego iría a visitar al médico. Lo fundamental ahora era salir de esa casa, antes de que a Hanji se le ocurra armar su maleta y la de su hijo.

Así que inflándose de valor fue hasta su habitación y recogió ropa del armario lo primero que veía estaba bien y lo lanzaba a su maleta, sus artículos de higiene personal y documentos de identificación. ¡Maldición! Todo ahí dentro olía a ella.

Se dejó caer en la cama algo desarreglada, se suponía que a esa hora recién deberían estar llegando de la fiesta, esperar a que Dave se durmiera y al final lo más esperado para ambos.

Se levantó inmediatamente, le dolía demasiado que esas blasfemias fueran ciertas. Que Hanji en serio tenía sexo con un rubio y que su hijo le estaba tomando aprecio a ese rubio. Levi estaba comenzando a sudar... ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Sin esas dos personas en su vida.

Algo que brillaba en la mesita de noche llamo su atención, era el collar que le había dado a Hanji hace unas horas. Que terrible, con ese gesto Levi asumió lo que debía ser: Hanji ya no lo amaba, tomando como prueba el rechazo de ella a lo que tenía inscrito al revés del mismo: «Te amo» en español.

Levi cerró el puño con el collar inmerso en su furia, luego lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón y se llevó su maleta.

* * *

><p>No podía dormir, aunque cerrara los ojos y cuente mil ovejas como se lo había enseñado su madre. Dave la tenía bien sujeta a ella como cuando era pequeño, solo así estaba tranquilo. Su pequeño hijo, si... ya no era tan pequeño pero era seguro que en estatura se estaba quedando atrás. A diferencia de la mayoría de los chicos de su edad. Sería la copia de Levi pero con otro carácter.<p>

Afuera se escuchaba a Mikasa discutir con Levi, conociéndolos, está demasiado superpuesto que se enredarían en sus palabras. No por ser su sobrina, Mikasa era sumisa a sus decisiones personales que podrían afectarle y tendía a contrariarlo, si acaso lo consideraba oportuno y verídico. Y en este caso ella lo quería convencer de no abandonar la casa. Una necia y cobarde idea, pero Levi creía que sería lo mejor para él y para Hanji. Por lo menos hasta que los humos se disipen. Suponía más que nunca que Dave lo odiaba.

Y así fue... Hanji trato de no moverse demasiado, solo lo suficiente para liberarse de su hijo y caminar súper que despacio hasta la ventana, como era parte del frente de la casa, tendría gran visualización de lo que ocurría.

Levi iba arrastrando una maleta viajera a toda prisa sin detenerse a escuchar a Mikasa quien le seguía el paso. Abrió la cajuela y tiro la maleta, todo de mala gana. No tomo importancia a su sobrina, ni siquiera la miraba. Se subió al vehículo, lo encendió y se fue tan rápido como pudo, dejando el suelo con marcas de los neumáticos.

Hanji se sentó en el alfeizar y miro a un punto indefinido.

* * *

><p><em>7 de Agosto de 2011<em>

Después de limpiar meticulosamente el baño, preparo el jacuzzi todo espumoso y tibio con sales al lado, incienso y lo principal: tranquilidad. Su inquieta asistente estaría comprando los boletos a New York para esta noche. Aunque en parte prefería quedarse. «Cobarde», se dijo mentalmente.

Gretchen lo llamaba cada vez y cuando quería y podía, en la mayoría de veces debía cortarla por el tiempo, luego le explicaría. Y desde hace ya unos meses que tiene tal comportamiento, ella le hablaba de Dave y se ponía en un aspecto de infidente. Por ella, tenía conocimiento de cómo el menor pensaba y cuáles eran sus sentimientos respecto a la cuestión familiar. Se hundió más en la espuma, meditando.

Su hijo dudaba que pudiera él tener sentimientos de paternidad, por poco faltaba que dijera que estaba bien si usaba el Zoe como apellido primero. Suponía que su falta de tacto con él era la principal causa de ese pensamiento. ¿Cómo serlo, entonces? Quería a su hijo, eso era innegable pero no era capaz de hacérselo saber. Era lo mismo con Hanji, quizá sí, era su frialdad la que los alejo de él. Refutando, siempre había sido así y no por eso, Mikasa lo había abandonado. ¡Oh! Ella también, se iría con Jaeger. Se sumergió aún más hasta quedar su nariz tapada por el agua.

Se divorciaría de Hanji, su hijo lo detestaba, su hija vivía con sus abuelos en Francia y Mikasa se casaría. Se terminó hundiendo en totalidad, cerró los ojos y la boca fuertemente mientras se dejaba llevar. Salió de su apacible estado al escuchar estruendosos golpes en la puerta. Ella gritaba: «voy a entrar, señor» y así lo hizo. Levi casi muere de coraje. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacer uso de las llaves?!

Se envolvió la parte de abajo en una toalla blanca y salió a toda marcha a ver qué era lo que quería, sin considerar que estaba mojando el piso.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tienes una copia de mis llaves? Y más aún: ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —se plantó frente a ella, la pequeña mujer que rondaba la misma edad de Mikasa, tan bonita y dulce.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos, señor. Vera usted, no pude conseguir los boletos para la noche así que compre para el vuelo último de la tarde.

—¿Cómo? —soltó Levi agarrándose la toalla porque sintió que se le estaba moviendo.

—Era eso o mañana—. Le respondió dándose media vuelta para agarrar los dichosos boletos y mostrárselos.

—Debiste haberme consultado antes, Ady. Esto es más inesperado. —dijo echándole un vistazo a lo que ella le mostraba, no los tomaba porque podría mojarlos.

—Pensé que estaría bien, después de todo podrá ver a su familia—. Levi no dijo nada, su silencio hizo al ambiente un poco tenso. Tal vez ahora ella comprendía la gravedad de lo que había dicho—. Bueno yo quiero decir que…

—Ya no te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada. Mas bien, arregla tus cosas. Nos encontraremos en el lobby dentro de media hora. —la chica se apresuró a salir de la habitación, ver a su jefe en ese estado era cosa de siempre. Un hombre que sobrepasa los cuarenta años que se no veía como tal, aparentando unos menos. Quien sabe que consumía y que hacía para mantenerse el cuerpo.

Ahora que su asistente de las coletas se fue, podría estar tranquilo, pero no tanto. Procuraría no andar semidesnudo por ahí. Después de ducharse, seco el piso y recogió lo último que le quedaba de sus cosas. Se topó con aquel bendito y estrellado collar que hizo para Hanji meses atrás, no le tomo mayor importancia y lo dejo reposar en los más oscuro de su maleta. Siempre lo llevaba consigo.

Pensó en llamarla y decirle que llegaría antes de lo provisto pero al marcar se arrepintió y en vez de ella estuvo Mikasa, quien lo habría de esperar a su llegada en el aeropuerto. Tenía asuntos pendientes en New York que resolver. Estaba esperando que los planes de Gretchen funcionaran a su tiempo.

"Smith, si crees que puedes quitarme a mi hijo, estas equivocado" Es curioso, se había inhibido de Hanji.

...

* * *

><p>Continuara... *sonríe maliciosamente*<p>

Y bueno pues, este capitulo me suena a todo menos a calma. Veremos luego como se desenvuelve todo este lío.

Muchas gracias a todos(as) quienes leen y comentan.

Nos leemos luego. :*


	7. Capitulo VII

Hola de nuevo :) y sin mas que decirles vamos por aquí...

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen: pura obra de Hajime Isayama. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ser capaces de entender a los otros como seres con propósitos y objetivos es una poderosa herramienta para leer la mente, pues nos permite interpretar las acciones de los demás como intencionadas y además nos permite prever lo que están por hacer" <em>

_El buen samaritano_

_-Bruce M. Hood-_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"**EL SABOR DEL ADULTERIO" **

**Capitulo: VII **

_Aeropuerto de New York_

"_John F. Kennedy" _

El viaje de vuelta para Levi no fue de suma complacencia, su ansiedad creció y los síntomas se pusieron de manifiesto. El fumar se le estaba haciendo fundamental para su sistema nervioso y es lo que en el avión quiso hacer, pero la azafata lo había corregido por siquiera intentar sacar un cigarrillo de la cajetilla. «Maldita sea» claro que no le tenia miedo a las alturas, para nada. Solo que, el acondicionador de aire lo tenía mareado. De solo pensar en la cara de amonestación que tendría Dave cuando se entere de que él llegaba, le daba pavura. ¿Desde cuándo le temía tanto a su hijo? Más pequeño que él de por sí, unas nalgadas no le vendrían mal.

A propósito, estar con aquella muchacha Ady, durante algunos días, horas, minutos y segundos le recordaba un poco a su querida Mikasita y por qué no a su hija, Gretchen. Su asistente era atenta y servicial, se preocupaba por él y hasta discutían cuando Levi bebía demasiado, que por cierto, eran muy pocas ocasiones. Ella llevaba tres años trabajando con él, así que se puede decir y según el manejado criterio de Levi: que era de confianza.

El ir y venir de las personas a su lado no le molestaba, siempre y cuando no lo rocen. Una vez que les estregaron el equipaje Levi se dirigió al baño debido a las arcadas después de ver comida. Aunque, la mayoría de tiempo en el avión tuvo náuseas y para sumar tenía fiebre y escalofríos. Necesitaba el cigarrillo en su boca, una sintomatología de su dependencia.

Una vez salió del baño ya había llegado Mikasa que estaba parada con su asistente quien le estaría diciendo lo que estaba pasando. Caída la noche Levi pudo llegar al departamento que estaba vacío ahora, hace unas semanas que Hanji y el muchacho habían regresado a la casa principal.

—Quizá fue el cambio de horario que te afecto—le dijo Mikasa acostándose a su lado.

—Lo único que necesito es que me devuelvas mis cigarrillos—. Dijo, cerrando los ojos.

El calor del cuerpo de Mikasa lo estaba reconfortando.

—No se puede, Levi—ella se acurruco más a su cuerpo, poniendo la cabeza en el brazo de Levi.

—No importa, puedo comprar más—se escuchó una risilla de Mikasa. —Qué raro. ¿De que te ríes?

—De nada, no importa. ¿Hanji no sabe que estas aquí?

—No le dije día ni hora exacta. —argumento él, inspeccionando con detenimiento el rostro de Mikasa, buscando algo nuevo, a lo que rescato que no llevaba los labios humectados pero si un lindo rubor en los pómulos.

— ¿No piensas ir a verla? —le pregunto sin mirarlo, eximiéndose de moverse. De repente sintió como Levi enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos negros y sedosos.

—...—dejo de mirar a Mikasa para enfocarse en las bonitas cortinas color beige—Mañana, no tengo ningún apuro. Es más, ni se te ocurra decirle algo a ella—. Imaginar si quiera verla cuando cerraba los ojos era lo que podía hacer: su cabello castaño, su figura delgada y sus lentes. Luego cayó en cuenta de su imaginación y a lo que sus pensamientos y sentimientos lo llevaban. El aire frio que se colaba por la ventana llegaba con mediana fuerza hasta ellos, haciendo que solo intentasen buscar calor el uno en el otro. Por un instante, la imagen de Ady apareció con una sonrisa grande. Seguramente se encontraba en casa con su madre, que por cierto había quedado él que en cualquier día le visitaría.

Abrió los ojos suavecito, solo la luz de lámpara de la mesita los alumbraba. Levi no se había sacado las medias por lo que le estaba causando un poco de picor y se estaba frotando con el pie contrario.

—Está bien, yo no le diré nada—. Le dijo Mikasa, haciendo círculos con el dedo índice en el pecho de Levi—. Por cierto, Dave ira a vacacionar en kansas, se va la próxima semana.

— ¿¡Qué?! —Levi se sentó de golpe, enfurecido, apretó el puño, bien sabia con quién pero Hanji no le había dicho nada y Gretchen tampoco. Mikasa se quedó acostada boca arriba y miro a Levi de reojo —. Y con autorización de Hanji, he de suponer—. Una vez su expresión facial se desvaneció se volvió a acostar, tenía la cara que ardía por la rabia. Puso la mano izquierda bajo la almohada y con el otro brazo acerco a Mikasa hacia él.

Hace mucho tiempo que ya no podía tener un momento así con ella. Estaba recordando los años pasados, cuando Mikasa era una niña y no podía dormir sino era con él. Una niña huérfana de madre y luego de padre a los ocho años, lo único que le quedaba era Levi, su único pariente más cercano.

Aunque estaban los orientales abuelos maternos de Mikasa, pero que ella no los conocía, así que lloraba porque no quería mudarse a otro país con esas personas. En ese entonces, Levi bordeaba los veinte y tantos años y él, otro huérfano y sin hermanos, simplemente no podía dejar que le quiten lo único que su hermano mayor había hecho bien en la vida y valga sea la redundancia, la vida de Levi era ella desde que había nacido.

Se armó con los mejores abogados que eran amigos de sus difuntos padres y abuelos, se enfrentó a los tribunales y demandas inferidas por la otra parte. Hizo todo lo posible para demostrar que estaba apto para tomar la tutela de su sobrina. Fijaron que ella estaría bien con el tío, habiendo convivido en la misma casa con ella desde un siempre. Al final de todo ese tormentoso proceso, Levi pudo tener calma, se había convertido en padre -más que un hermano para Mikasa- forzosamente pero estaba gustoso. Debía alimentar, educar, vestir y proteger a esa que ahora era su niña. Pero su niña creció y ahora era una mujer.

Se removió un poquito para rascarse el abdomen, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Mikasa. También recordaba cuando iba con ella a las tiendas de ropa, por unos vestiditos y ropa íntima y en ocasiones un peluche o algún otro juguete. La llevaba a menudo de la mano y las mujeres pensaban que era su hija. Casi siempre la bañaba y vestía la nana, aun así, él a veces la había vestido para probarle ropa antes de comprarla. Luego iban a comer helado, y a Mikasa le gustaba que Levi la cargase en peso. Otro punto que Levi recordaba y guardaba con tanto celo, es que Mikasa siempre fue una niña muy suspicaz y no le gustaba que las mujeres se acerquen a él. Tenía la capacidad tremenda para armar un teatro con su llanto y luego con su fingido sueño, con tal que, se ocupara de ella. Levi se había enfrentado también a las enfermedades que le sucumbieron a la niña a lo largo de su vida y en cada una de ellas se entregó al máximo.

Hasta el día en que se había celebrado el compromiso de Mikasa y Eren, en el jardín de la casa de los padres de Eren en California. Ese día le había preguntado al hombre aquel en privado: _"¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por Mikasa?"_ Eren le había respondido con mucha firmeza que sí y él le respondió: _"Quiero que sepas, que quien te habla ha estado dispuesto a todo por esa... mi bella flor que hoy te estoy confiando y más vale que cumplas tu palabra" _Un día memorable, se tomaron algunos tragos de licor mientras él seguía diciéndole a Eren todo lo bueno que era y tenía Mikasa, en un estado de embriaguez superflua.

—Oye, hasta la hora no comes nada. Vamos a un restaur... —. La respiración de ella era muy pausada. Levi asumió que debía estar dormida así que prefirió quedarse como estaba a su lado, como años atrás. Agarro la frazada para tenderla encima de ambos. Pego su barbilla a la cabeza de ella, olía rico un toque muy suave y femenino se desprendía de su cuerpo, pensó entonces en cuando mismo es que le había pasado en altura.

* * *

><p>¡Por fin! La ciudad estaba más fresca. Pero el tráfico de la misma buena no estaba. Levi rezongó empuñando las manos en el volante, no sabía porque pero su auto se veía distinto. Esos pitidos fastidiosos de los otros vehículos le encrespaban la buena voluntad de modular su comportamiento. Antes de hacer de cualquier cosa visitó a Pixies por un cigarrillo y una conversación sobre el estado de salud de Dave, aparentemente tenía una vida normal con la ingesta de los medicamentos y chequeos periódicamente. Como ya lo sabía... «Aparentemente» todo estaba bien con él. Un par de calles y estaría en su sector en su barrio, donde había vivido las más hermosas experiencias de su vida. El umbral se abrió para darle paso hacia el interior y que desde ya podía divisar como se alzaba su casa: imponente y majestuosa.<p>

Al llegar a estacionar frente a la puerta principal aparecieron muchachas de la servidumbre tan alteradas y espabilando aire.

—¡Señor! El joven Dave... Tiene que verlo—. Ellas estaban asustadas, en sus caras y manos temblorosas la evidencia estaba. Levi dejo el vehículo abierto y salió corriendo en busca de su hijo. Lo sentía, algo no estaba bien, su ansiedad estaba aumentado así como también su ritmo cardiaco. Al entrar a la sala encontró al muchacho, sangraba a borbotones por la nariz y de a poco escupía sangre. En ese instante Dave lo miro y Levi no supo que debía hacer.

La alfombra estaba también sucia de sangre y Dave parecía que se iría a desmayar por la cara tan extenuada. Dejando todo miedo de lado, el padre se acercó sin importar si se lo permitía o no. Levi hizo que inclinara la cabeza y tapara sus fosas nasales, mientras que respiraba por la boca. Lo limpio de la sangre. Hizo a Dave recostar por un rato, estaba más pálido y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Todavía no pasaban palabras. Quizá estaba el menor muy asustado como para decir algo que no vaya. Dave estaba haciendo gestos extraños con la boca y volvió a botar sangre.

Para este momento Levi estaba sudando. Su ama de llaves le acerco el teléfono para llamar a un médico, le dio indicaciones a seguir y luego que lo lleve a la clínica. Una vez en allí le dieron un pronóstico: Epistaxis posterior, es poco frecuente, abundante en flujo y una de las causas es la alteración cardiovascular.

Pasado ahora el mal momento, llamo a Hanji a su teléfono móvil pero no le atendió. Reviso en su agenda de contactos el número convencional del lugar aquel, donde pasaba por las tardes...el laboratorio.

—Hola, me podría comunicar con Hanji Zoe—su voz tétrica resonó a los oídos de Moblit.

—Buenas tardes, si no estoy mal usted es Rivaille. Le pasare la llamada a Hanji, espere un momento.

Al cabo de un centenar de segundos la voz alocada de Hanji se hizo presente. Fue tormentoso el hacer que se tranquilizara para explicarle la situación pero lo consiguió, al final Hanji comprendió y le dijo que ella estaría saliendo para la casa. Ahora bien, podía tener una excusa perfecta para romper el hielo con su hijo, su madre y su acción. Se dirigió a la sala donde lo estaba esperando, todo debilucho y pálido. Paso directamente a la caja a saldar la cuenta, saco la tarjeta sin hacer ningún gesto en especial. La enfermera era una jovencita, recién salida de la escuela de enfermería.

—¿Rivaille Levi?

—Si—asintió al ver la pantalla donde aparecían todos sus datos de identificación.

—Es un buen padre—le dijo apagando la voz— ¿Me podría ayudar con un número de teléfono?

—3072647 ¿Es todo? —la enfermera anoto el número en un papel para luego transferirlo a la base, ese movimiento supone algo más.

—Firme aquí, por favor Sr. Levi—lo miro a los ojos intentando pasarse de lo convencional. Definitivamente, su mirada lasciva evocaba el vivo sentimiento del deseo.

Levi saco un esfero del bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa, toda una finura al igual que su caligrafía. Al entregar la factura para que se le colase el sello por debajo, muy escudriñado ella le paso un pequeño papel que llevaba inscrito un número y algo así como: _«Call me» _

—Gracias, señorita—dijo él refiriéndose al acto de cobranza. Se dirigió a Dave y con él siguieron el rumbo, simplemente el chico le seguía el paso. En aquel bote de basura arrojo el papel que le entrego la enfermera. Era de suponerse que quien caminaba a su lado, estaba muy al tanto de todos sus movimientos así que tendría algo para hincarlo.

—¿Conoces a la enfermera?

—No.

—¿Entonces porque tardaste tanto conversando con ella?

—El maldito protocolo de siempre, no estés pensando demás e innecesario.

—Pues, ella parecía tener mucho gusto por hablarte.

—Mira mocoso, mejor será que dejes tu interrogatorio de una buena vez y metete en el auto—estaba sentado en el puesto del copiloto pero lo vio escurrirse a la parte de atrás segundos antes que el subiera—Tu madre ya sabe lo que paso, es más certero que ahora este de camino a casa. Si acaso te interesa saber...

Ambos intercambiaron miradas por el retrovisor, la mantuvieron hasta que Dave se rindió. ¡Bien!... no podría haber salido peor, ya desde siempre esperaba su tacto tan distante y para finalizar Levi no tenía mucho interés en intentar cambiar su forma de expresarse, a la maldita sea. Quien sabe el tipo de infancia que tuvo y los indicios que moldearon su personalidad dentro de sus primeros cinco años de vida. Una vez en casa, el ambiente era el que acostumbraban. Para sorpresa de ambos Hanji ya había llegado, aunque conociendo sus tácticas al volante no era difícil predecir la muerte de esta mujer. Quizá debería quitarle las llaves.

—¡Dave! Amor de mi vida~ Mi más hermoso dinosaurio—. Le repartía besos por toda la cara—Eres tan lindo, querido—. Si, Hanji era una apasionada de aquellos gigantes que caminaron por la tierra antes que el hombre. Ella estudio arqueología solo por mero placer de estos, aunque si tenía algunos proyectos para ejecutar. A más de ello había egresado de Ing. Química dos semestres antes que de Arqueología y estuvo interesada en la biotecnología por lo que después de su embarazo había tomado una maestría en dicho campo.

— ¡Mamá! Tengo hambre. —protesto él con la voz cansina.

—Aparte. Tiene un suero de medio litro con una ampolla de venofer que debe ser administrado, en base a los análisis de estudio: sus niveles de hemoglobina están bajos. Aparte que la hemorragia nasal podría ser controlada por cauterización de los cornetes—dijo Levi, interponiéndose.

—Se supone que estaba recuperado de su anemia—cotejaba Hanji mientras examinaba minuciosamente al menor, quien tenía una cara de angustia por la cauterización—tranquilo cariño, todo estará bien.

—Como sabrás aquí el chico presente se deshizo de la cordial invitación de la enfermera para conectarlo al catéter y que reposara tres horas en una camilla. —soltó la lengua.

—Puede hacerlo mamá. —Refutó mirando a Levi directo a los ojos—. Además no es como si la señorita enfermera pretendiera solo mi presencia, ¿Eh, padre? —. Hanji era sorda a las palabras de su hijo, no se fijaba que esos dos se estaban matando entre líneas. «Maldito mocoso, con que sigues pensando inadecuadamente» «Si así te comportas enfrente de tu hijo con una mujer, he de imaginar que es lo que harás cuando dices estar trabajando»

—Dave, ¡hijo mío! Recuéstate que mamá se encargara de todo. Oye Levi, ven aquí—le hizo señas con la mano mientras Dave se dirigía a su cuarto no sin antes, volver a decir que tenía hambre—Ya te llevo unos pancakes~ mi amor. Bien, quería decirte que... ¿Me estas escuchando Levi?

—Claro que te estoy escuchando. ¿Qué sucede? —se rasco la oreja.

—El doctor debió haberte dicho algo más, no me parece que esta anemia se quede en algo que puede ser tratado y solucionado si ya antes, ha sido así. —le dijo, encendiendo el microondas.

—Me das un motivo más para pensar que no hay nada que este transcurriendo bien con su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no me habías comentado lo que estaba sucediendo? —tomo asiento y se dispuso tranquilo a esperar respuesta. Pero Hanji parecía estar ocupada, o ese quería aparentar metiendo los pancakes en el microondas. —¿Crees que no me importa?

—No es eso, Levi. No quería que tengas más preocupaciones aparte del trabajo. —se escuchó el sonido del electrodoméstico mientras daba vuelta ese exquisito pan redondo y dulce. —Yo creí que podía manejarlo sola. No era necesario decirte si de todas maneras no puedes hacer nada. —presiono el botón rectangular para abrir la puerta y luego agarro un guante de cocina para extraer el plato humeante mientras era observada por él.

—Está bien, entonces yo comprendo—. Levi se levantó para tomar la charola y llevarla al cuarto de Dave mientras la castaña se encargaba de buscar alcohol, gasa y esparadrapo, llevándose las palabras de Levi a la memoria— También comprendo que este bien que él se vaya con su profesor a una granja por lo que resta de vacaciones. —Hablo para sí mismo. Con el pie empujo la puerta y dejo la comida en el escritorio.

—¡Mamá! —dijo él mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —le respondió Levi, levantándose las mangas de la camisa negra hasta los codos. Dave se llevó una decepción al verlo.

—No tengo pijama limpia—. Dijo a secas, lanzándose sobre la charola, a Levi le salpico gotitas de agua en la camisa que provenían del cabello del chico.

—Ya te traigo un par de la lavandería—su voz era la de siempre ronca y deliciosa. Ahora que estaba allí, sentía cierta calidez por el entorno. Quizá, no todo estaba perdido.

Al dar una pequeña vuelta por aquella casa, vio ciertas falencias en cuanto a limpieza y orden. Ya lo habría de escuchar Hanji y las muchachas encargadas de esas labores. Su ama de llaves aparentemente tenía todo bajo control con manos del mayordomo, Levi ahora estaba congestionado por tanta mentira. Pero, solo estaba exagerando.

En las escaleras se topó a Hanji que iba toda equipada y ambos subieron, por supuesto, Levi tomo todas esas cosas que llevaba encima ella. Y así, encontraron a Dave con los dedos sucios. Parecía un niño pequeño al comer.

* * *

><p>Annie a menudo acostumbraba almorzar con su equipo de trabajo, esos que más que amigos parecían hermanos. No sabía cómo los aguantaba aun. Quizá sí, sabía. Después de conocerlos desde la academia policial era más que obvio que tenía por ellos un sentimiento igual al cariño. Aunque, ellos no lo piensen así.<p>

Pero con Berthold la cosa pinta diferente, desde que él le entrego un bouquet de flores con una carta de declaración a su vez de las palabras confusas y temblorosas que soltaban la boca del chico. Desde ese día, su relación con Berthold dio un vuelco. Ella trataba en lo posible de que el ambiente no sea tenso entre ellos pero él prefería evitar topársela a no ser que sea un asunto importante de trabajo.

Lo había rechazado con palabras poco hirientes. Suavecito. Annie le había pedido a Reiner que hablara con él. Quizá lo escuchara y cambiara su actitud con ella. Quien sabe que le dijo Reiner pero al final Berthold de poco a poco fue retomando la amistad que se había quebrado. Salían juntos (con Reiner) a comer o a un museo durante la jornada que tuvieran libre.

Si, las cosas se habían restablecido.

—Oye Annie—la saco de sus pensamientos quien se ocupaba de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto, tratando de mantener la calma, sin atragantarse con un bocadillo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que Reiner no estaba.

—¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo, Berthold? —bebió un sorbo de soda. Annie sabía a qué más o menos él se refería. Le pidió que fuera en la noche, después de entregar la guardia. Y luego de ello, ese hombre salió a toda prisa al estacionamiento para subirse en una patrulla con Reiner.

Y ahí estaba Sasha con Jean, exhibiéndose el uno del otro. Al chico cara de caballo le estaba haciendo falta ejercicio físico, desde que salía con la linda castaña había subido unas libras de peso. Según lo que Annie había escuchado, hace unas semanas atrás Connie y Jean se repartieron golpe fuera de un supermercado. Para nadie era secreto de que Connie tenia sentimientos por Sasha. Que por cierto, son concebidos como amistad para la chica.

A su lado se sentó la rubia más pequeña, la ensoñación de Reiner Braun y su perdición.

—Hola, Annie— a diferencia de cualquiera que trabajase para la policía, Historia tenía otros fines algo como de familia. Esta chica tenía a su cargo tareas sucias.

—¿Qué tal? Hace rato que no te veía. —le dijo, tratando de sonar casual.

—He estado muy ocupada con Ymir últimamente. Hay distritos que se han salido de control. —comento ella, a la par que discutía mentalmente en como cuadrar la jugada.

—Oh, ya veo.

—¿Que harás por la noche? —soltó de repente.

—Nada. Ah no ser de que quieras que salga contigo, Reiner y Berthold en una cita doble. Entonces te diré que tengo cosas que hacer.

—Vaya, que perspicaz pero es algo así. En realidad fue idea de Reiner, quiere ayudarte con Berth.

—Puedes decirle a Reiner que se vaya por un tubo, yo no necesito de su ayuda.

—¡Vas a salir con Berth! —exclamo entusiasmada.

—Claro que no, no seas tonta.

Historia se reía, era hermosa, decían los hombres. Muchos deseosos de posarse a sus pies y besarlos. Uno como quien ya sabemos.

—Entonces te dejo. ¡bye ¡bye! —se fue a toda prisa derramando un mar de estrellas por el camino que había recorrido.

Annie se estiro un poco. Era hora de ir a buscar oficio y en el pasillo se topó con Mikasa quien solo atino a plantarle una mirada fría.

* * *

><p>Hace media hora el adolescente lo había llamado para decirle que estaba en cama y con una vía de hierro. Al instante llamo a Hanji pero ella no le había contestado, quizá estaba ocupada con Rivaille. Ahora que necesitaba saber más del menor, lo único que le quedaba era buscar la forma de llegar a esa casa, jamás había pisado aquel terreno.<p>

Busco entre las fichas personales de sus estudiantes, más específica la de Dave y con ello la dirección domiciliaria. Desde donde él estaba se hacía lejos pero estaba seguro que llegaría. Le dejo un mensaje al teléfono móvil de Dave y después de ello se dispuso a buscar un taxi.

* * *

><p>—Hanji, te entrego todos los documentos del divorcio. Tomate tu tiempo para leerlos, especialmente en las clausulas. Quedo por sentado tu petición de bienes separados—. Le dijo, extendiéndole todos los papeles cuidadosamente enfundados en una carpeta. A la vez que tomaba un sorbo de té. Hanji le había preparado unos bocadillos.<p>

—Oh~ déjalos por ahí. Yo los reviso después—, le respondió sentándose al lado opuesto de él—Por cierto, Gretchen debe estar llamando dentro de poco.

—No le vayas a decir nada de lo que sucedió hoy—Hanji le preguntaba el porqué de ese pensamiento y la respuesta salto de inmediato—. Ya sabes cómo se pone.

—Si...~ realmente se preocupa demasiado por su hermano. Levi, mientras estuvo aquí ella me dijo que deseaba saber cuál era la causa por la cual te separaste de Petra. Y más aún, que tú no hayas sabido de su existencia sino hasta los 11 años.

—Es algo que prefiero callar—. Respondió mientras desviaba la mirada y se perdía por ahí.

—Sinceramente, también me siento intrigada. Sea cual fuera la razón, tenías derecho a saber que ibas a ser padre.

—Ya te dije, prefiero callar. Y en cuanto a Gretchen para ella es preferible no saber la razón del por qué.

—Que malo que eres—. Hanji hizo unos gestos de niña malcriada mientras comía una galleta—Ha propósito ya ha pasado una hora—. Hanji vio el reloj en su muñeca, efectivamente, faltaban unos minutos para las tres.

—¿Y qué paso con tu trabajo? —se sintió motivado a preguntar.

—Moblit me está supliendo. Le dije lo que estaba pasando y se prestó en ayudarme.

Después de compartir uno y dos cigarrillos, la plática entre ellos estaba bien, se disfrutaba el ambiente. Tomaron para charlar cosas cotidianas de la vida, también temas de política como lo que sucedía en España con el Movimiento 15-M y regresando a la crisis hipotecaria del año 2008 en Estados Unidos. Levi estaba pensando preguntarle a Hanji que como era el asunto de que Dave viajaría a Kansas pero lo reconsidero.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Moblit, quien argumentaba necesitaba de Hanji por algo urgente. Hanji le dijo a Levi que cuidara de Dave unas horas mientras ella no estaba. Agarro su bolso y salió de inmediato.

Subió a la habitación del chico y antes de entrar lo pensó un poco, luego abrió la puerta muy despacio para toparse un bello querubín dormido. La alfombra le permitía caminar sin que sus pisadas fueran escuchadas, examino con detenimiento la habitación: impecable. A Dave le gustaba el color azul y sus gustos musicales eran buenos, siendo compatible en ese aspecto con él. Encontró algunos afiches colgados en las paredes, figurillas de jugadores de fútbol americano.

Arrastro el _puff_ y lo puso al lado de la cama, se sentó en el. No había ruidos ni nada que pudiera perturbar el sueño de Dave. Dormía con la boca entreabierta y una mano por debajo de la almohada. Levi se levantó para cerrar las cortinas, un poco de luz entraba y se quedaba con la inquietud de que podría lastimar los ojos de su hijo.

Examino el suero, todo bien.

Antes de irse, había algo muy fuerte que lo llamaba a quedarse un rato más. Examinado las causadas, el deseo ferviente de quedarse a lado de él sin que hubieran problemas. Entonces se le ocurrió hacer algo fuera de lugar, acaricio los cabellos oscuros y reparo en la frente del muchacho, se acercó muy despacio para besarlo. Observo que Dave movió ligeramente los labios. Luego de ello salió de la habitación con el teléfono del chico, que estaba entrando una llamada.

—«Dave? —se escuchó del otro lado.

—No, habla el padre—. Respondió tranquilo a pesar de reconocer la voz de Erwin.

—«Oh ¿Qué tal, Rivaille? ¿Podría hacerme el favor de pasarle mi llamada a Dave?

—Creo que no se va a poder—Levi sonreía con malicia—él está enfermo y necesita descansar.

—«!Oiga, espere!

Gustoso Levi pulso el botón para cortar la comunicación. Se dirigía a la planta baja. Todo tranquilo, satisfecho. Pero todo sosiego ceso al enterarse de que en la puerta había un sujeto que argumentaba conocer al señorito.

—Se apellida Smith, ¿qué hacemos señor? ¿Lo damos el paso?

—No, yo me encargo. Mientras tanto vigilen a mi hijo.

Erwin lo espero pacientemente en la puerta y cuando él salió pretendió entrar a lo que Levi le bloqueo la entrada, se sentía más grande que él. Irónicamente hablando.

—Las noticias vuelan rápido.

—Oh si, la tecnología de hoy es increíble.

—Cuénteme Smith, ¿Qué lo trae a mi morada?

—La respuesta es más que obvia.

—Directo al punto, usted no parece comprender los límites que lo marcan en esta situación. Fíjese, usted está tomando provecho de todo lo que se está alejando de mí para tenerlo a su gusto.

—No lo diga de esa forma. No vengo en esos planes.

—Oh... ¿De verdad? —. Alzo una ceja poniendo cara de fingido desconcierto.

—¿Me permite pasar?

—¿Por qué debería permitirlo? No crea que me causa gracia el tener que soportarlo en ocasiones reiteradas.

—Yo comprendo.

—Claro...

—Tengo intereses puestos en su hijo.

—Indudablemente.

—Quizá a usted le interese lo que yo sé sobre él. Puede que sea su hijo pero no lo conoce.

—Esta insinuando tal cosa, sin tener a disposición pruebas que lo certifiquen.

—Ni Hanji ni usted saben lo que pasa con su hijo mientras esta en el High School. O por lo menos ahora ya no, ese pasado quedo atrás.

—Sin rodeos profesor.

—Entonces, ¿Me permite el paso?

Levi vacilo un poco en tanto a dar una respuesta propicia, a su vez que lo que ese rubio argumentaba de Dave parecía ser fundamental, solo por él es que haría lo siguiente: abrirle la puerta. Le insto a que se sintiera cómodo en la sala para las visitas, Erwin estaba convencido de lo que ambos estaban haciendo era de cierta forma lo correcto. Si ambos están interesados en Dave, tiene un punto de concordancia.

Levi le invito un cigarrillo pero lo rechazo al ser solo un fumador pasivo. Así que Levi, lo encendió y lo beso para aspirarlo como si fuera la más alta delicia en nicotina.

—Bien, le escucho— le dijo al son de una humarada saliente de su boca, para comodidad de ambos el gran ventanal estaba abierto de par en par.

—No parece tomarlo en serio pero, le comento: hace aproximadamente dos años desde que empecé a trabajar en esta ciudad y por ende también dos años desde que conozco a Dave.

— ¿Y a qué viene eso al caso? —pregunto Levi un poco exasperado.

—Permítame. Bueno, entonces cuando lo conocí él... O mejor dicho seria como lo conocí no es de muy agrado.

—¿A qué se refiere? Sea más explícito. —le pidió el borde de perder la buena expresión.

—Lo encontré atado de pies y manos con cinta de embalaje, mojado y con una mordaza en la boca detrás de un contenedor de basura del Instituto—, observó detenidamente la reacción de Levi, en su rostro estaba de manifiesto el enojo por su boca contraída, echó el cigarrillo aun encendido en el vaso de whisky—. Hanji jamás se enteró de aquello, es más Dave en ese entonces después de ducharse y cambiarse el uniforme me pidió que no llamase a sus padres ni que dijera nada de lo que había visto.

«Yo no era su profesor, pero si lo mantenía de vista y luego se suscitaron escenarios parecidos, sus compañeros le hacían bromas muy pesadas y hasta chicos de años superiores. Hasta que una vez un grupo de ellos lo tenían acorralado y lo golpearon, para esa ocasión me vi forzado a intervenir con las autoridades y aquellos alumnos fueron expulsados, pero claro, todo se manejó bajo discreción y por ello ni usted ni Hanji fueron puestos a la verdad. Quizá usted esté al tanto del supuesto resbalón que él tuvo en las escaleras y por eso lo de su nariz hinchada y un ligero moretón.

—Si lo recuerdo, entonces no fue eso.

—No. En la escuela Dave es un chico muy solitario. Le gustan los deportes de contacto como el Hocky pero por su contextura física no le es posible practicarlo. Muy pequeño y débil de fuerza.

Levi se quedó un momento a secas meditando la situación.

—¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto?

—Creí que sería oportuno y a su vez, era necesario que lo supiera. Aunque estoy yendo en contra de la promesa que le hice a Dave de no decir nada del asunto.

—¿Y aquello se sigue dando?

—No, para su tranquilidad. Pero es solo una cuestión de tiempo mientras yo este ahí.

—Lo cambiare de Instituto, ¿no hay ningún problema verdad?

—Si acaso Dave puede reiniciar una vida estudiantil normal, entonces estaría bien.

—Muy bien. Debería decir que le agradezco por la información pero mire le voy a dar dos boletos para un crucero.

—No es necesario tales boletos ni que me lo agradezca. Y otro asunto Sr. Rivaille, si me lo permite, el Decano y la comitiva estuvieron de acuerdo en el manejo discreto de todo esto.

En ese momento se escucharon dos toquecitos en la puerta dejando a la vista al mayordomo de la casa diciendo que el niño se había despertado. Erwin tomo la iniciativa de ir a su habitación pero Levi lo detuvo.

—Tome lo siguiente que va a hacer como agradecimiento y antes que nada le iba a decir que no voy a permitir que se lleve a mi hijo de "vacaciones" usted mismo comprenderá el porqué de lo que le estoy diciendo.

Antes de que Erwin aceptara le dijo:

—Hay algo aún más importante y delicado que me gustaría platicarle después, y sigue siendo sobre su hijo—. Dicho esto, Erwin tomo camino a la habitación del menor dejando a Levi un tanto preocupado.

Al anochecer, había visitado a su viejo amigo, Rod el perro. Aunque a Rod, el humano no le agradaba en lo absoluto que Levi llamara así a su mascota, un Rottweiler de hermoso pelaje negro y brillante. Estaba bien cuidado, se llevaba bien con Dave, Hanji y Mikasa. Recordaba que lo había tumbado y lamido en la cara, luego tuvo que bañarse para sacarse todo el lodo de sus patas y la saliva.

A media noche, no podía dormirse ni con algunas tazas de té y unas de café. A petición de Hanji y Mikasa se había quedado en la casa. «Manipuladoras» decía Levi. Ambas tenían por decir, que podría pasarle algo a Dave y necesitarían de él. Aunque Levi sabía que solo Mikasa podría tomar el poder de una situación fuera de control, si bien era cierto, Hanji no podía reaccionar de forma adecuada cuando Dave se encontraba inmerso en algún problema como cuando tenía cinco años, corriendo se había chocado contra una pared producto de ello se había fracturado el tabique y al instante se presentó una hemorragia nasal y Hanji se aturdió. Solo lo miraba tirado en el piso sin poder moverse producto del miedo de no saber qué hacer.

Ahora, sentado en los muebles de la sala a su mente le sobrevinieron todas las palabras de Smith con respecto al asunto del Bullying y _el otro asunto_, que lo tenía aún más preocupado. Al final se había marchado diciéndole: «_Comprendo por completo la situación y he tomado una decisión al respecto. Aun no se lo he dicho a Dave así que si usted me lo permite lo hare mañana por la tarde_».

Poseía dos libros a los lados, uno de Poe y el otro de Dickinson y sus poesías, pero no podía empezar a leer nada. Decidió tomar un cigarrillo pero lo trituro en su mano. Aun se debatía entre decírselo a Hanji en media hora o esperar un tiempo prudencial de algunos días mientras él maquinaba lo que sucedería.

La música de Barry White y su voz con timbre bajo y ronco envolvían la estancia de un varonil romanticismo sensual, se dejó tranquilizar aspirando de lo que quedaba de humo del cigarrillo muerto. Suponía que en la mañana lo primero que haría es mandar a cambiar las cortinas. Mediante una introspección muy rápida, concibió y acepto que estaba fumando demasiado.

_Dave, Dave…Dave. _

Apagó el estéreo, limpio el cenizal y puso los libros en la estantería. Fue a ver a Mikasa, mientras dormía, tenía las piernas descubiertas al utilizar unos pantaloncillos de tela azul, la arropo y cerró la ventana. Lo mismo hizo con Dave, pero allí se detuvo para observar detenidamente sus cosas. Y si, efectivamente encontró algo que daba crédito a lo dicho por Smith. Respiro hondo y pausado, mientras volvía a guardarlo tratando en lo posible de no hacer ruido. Dave respiraba muy suave y dejaba ver su brazo: inflamado en la parte de donde se lo conecto el catéter.

Salió de la habitación, sintiéndose ahora del todo inútil. Paso por el cuarto donde ahora dormía Hanji, escucho pequeños ruidos dentro así que pensó que estaría despierta, toco la puerta y ella le pidió que pasara.

—¿Aun trabajas? —le pregunto cerrando la puerta con seguro. Dio dos pasos intentando parecer tranquilo. Hanji tenía los papeles del divorcio en las manos y hasta ese momento los echo de nuevo en el escritorio.

—¿Todavía estas despierto, Levi? —, ella sonreía con picardía—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Tú me dijiste que si necesitaba algo no dudara en buscarte. ¿No? —le dijo, observando el desorden del lugar. Ella no cambiaba en sus hábitos. Levi busco los ojos de ella para contenerlos un rato y averiguar una respuesta.

—Sí, eso te dije. Pero ven acércate un poco. —lo instó, sintiendo una ráfaga de viento moverle el cabello. Se meneó con la silla y sus rueditas hacia Levi extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara. Y él le dijo:

— Estoy muy estresado. Supongo que aun recuerdas que es de mi agrado pedirte en este caso, y por supuesto si probablemente aceptas—. Dijo, conteniendo cualquier hervor de su ser.

—Oh~ sí, yo recuerdo. Es más, me alegra que me lo digas. ¿Qué sucede Levi? Te ves mal —. Dijo levantándose, sus pantalones de dormir eran suaves y hasta resbalaban por sus caderas, debía ajustar la piola. Tomo el rostro de Levi entre sus manos, reconociendo con el tacto la forma de su mandíbula y la barbilla.

—¿Lo vas a hacer? Oye Hanji, te dije que no era necesario que firmaras esos papeles ahora. —le dijo, en un intento por desviar sus miradas.

—No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por eso y claro que lo voy a hacer, así que relájate—. Le dijo mientras le desabotonaba la camisa y luego lo empujo a la cama.

En los pensamientos muy adentros de Levi concebía la idea de que solo Hanji tenía la fórmula mágica para destensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Aunque eso signifique que luego quede adolorido. Como dijo, Emily Dickinson en uno de los poemas que había leído Levi:

"_El corazón pide placer primero,_

_Después, ser excusado del dolor_

_y luego esos pequeños anodinos_

_que ahogan el sufrimiento._

_Y luego ir a dormir_

_y más tarde, si esa fuera_

_la voluntad de su Inquisidor_

_el privilegio de morir"._

Oh sí, las manos engrasadas de Hanji hacían delirar a su cuerpo, tenia magníficos dotes de masajista. Y se durmió pensando en que si debía contarle a Hanji todo lo que sabia él ahora del hijo de ambos.

...

* * *

><p>Bien, chicas... esto continuara en los próximos capítulos. n_n Hasta aquí Erwin y Levi pelean con elegancia y porte :) así sin puños pero he de suponer que llegara el momento en que si se manden unos y ese día sera memorable.<p>

En cuanto a Dave, siempre siento que es un chico completamente frágil en muchos sentidos...(ademas de su salud) quizá es la parte que refleja de Levi que casi nadie conoce. Es mas bien eso, un _espejo _como su transcendencia.

Espero publicar pronto, y muchas gracias por leer, comentar y bueno pues seguir aquí. n_n a pesar de que las cosas no pintan bien pero ese el detalle escondido.

_A veces escribiendo a Mikasa, quisiera que Levi fuera mi tío u_u _

_Chao! :* besos. _


	8. Capitulo VIII

Hola, mundo n_n. Estoy feliz por estar por aquí nuevamente y solo les pido paciencia :) y mucho cuidado en la lectura.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: <em>los personajes de SNK no me pertenece: pura obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

"_Por ti mi alma está llena de amor _

_como de un dulce vino;_

_solo por tu mirada_

_se incendian las estrellas…_

_Y cuando tú sonríes _

_amanece en el Mundo". _

(Canciones para cantarlas en voz baja)

**-**_David Ledesma Vásquez-_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"**El sabor del adulterio" **

**Capitulo: VIII **

Al cabo de una semana, su vida se vio diluida en un arroyuelo, lo que creía y lo que no sabía, se compaginaron y formaron una esfera de textura rugosa y de color grisáceo a simbolizar su actual -yo- y el entorno que gira sobre este.

Para este día, Hanji le había pedido que almorzaran los tres y él acepto. Antes del mediodía de ese miércoles once, paso a recoger a Dave quien se manifestó con un rostro disímil, hasta creyó que lo había visto sonreír. _Lo amaba._ Dave, se concentró en las letras de un libro y en la música que le tapaba los oídos hasta llegar al lugar citado. El menor había elegido el portentoso _Walt Clyde Frazier Wine and Dine _el lugar ideal para los amantes del basketball. Con frecuencia solía ir a la cancha de basketball que tenía el restaurant solo para ver a la leyenda de los años 70, actual presentador de los juegos de la NBA y dueño del lugar: Frazier, que en ocasiones jugaba en dicha cancha. El sitio contaba además, con cincuenta pantallas de televisión para complacer a los clientes, buen ambiente, excelente comida y atención.

Al llegar, no encontraron el auto de Hanji en el estacionamiento así que se adelantaron a pasar. Levi confirmo su reservación y un mesero los guio hasta su mesa que estaba ubicada cerca de la pared adornada con fotografías del ex jugador en blanco y negro con su uniforme de los Knicks de New york y el balón en sus manos. El ambiente era frio y Dave se había armado con un yérsey de tela en color negro con bolsillo a nivel de la parte baja del vientre donde metía las manos y se había subido la capucha, el contraste de su ropa con su piel nívea le daban un aspecto muy de adonis. Pronto los labios se le resecarían. Se miraron por un instante y luego el menor cayó en cuenta y desvió su atención a una de las pantallas de televisión.

El mismo mesero les tomo la orden, Dave pidió un snack y Levi una botella de vino mientras que llegase Hanji. Como retomando el inicio de sus pensamientos, Levi se dejó absorber por su pequeño, tenía una apariencia frágil y leves ojeras que le surcaban por debajo de los ojos. De repente, sintió la gran necesidad de sobreprotegerlo al saberlo indefenso en el mundo de la escuela. Podría hasta cierto punto, tolerar el innegable afecto que su hijo sentía por Smith después de saber lo acontecido, tal vez lo veía como su salvador y posible protector. Comprendía. El sentimiento que al muchacho le sucumbió en ese entonces, sería el mismo por lo que él tuvo que pasar en sus años en la Academia Militar.

Ahora, tenía entendido que Smith le había dicho a Dave que no podía llevarlo con su persona debido a su estado inestable de salud, ya que él no contaba con los recursos económicos como para salvaguardar una situación de improviso. Pero, el chico no se había manifestado para nada. Pasaba ensimismado en su mundo, a veces salía con Mikasa al cine o por ahí. Lo increíble era que no se haya molestado por la decisión que su profesor tomó.

Levi agarro la botella, utilizo el destapador y saco el corchete silenciosamente mientras observaba la hora. Dave estaba tomando jugo hasta que su padre le extendió una copa y le dijo que lo ingiriera. En primera instancia lo rechazo pero luego tomo la copa con curiosidad, sus ojos se exasperaban y su boca se contrajo. Levi le enseño como debía posicionar su mano para agarrar el cristal y luego lo insto a que beba despacio y que disfrute del sabor.

—Es asqueroso, no quiero—. Dijo con una mueca divertida significativa de recelo y alejó la copa con parsimonia, evitando que salpique en el mantel. Bebió un sorbo grande de jugo a la vez que se apresuraba para hacer de la mano a su madre que estaba perdida buscando en otras mesas.

Levi se giró sobre si para ver a su exesposa caminar con apuro hacia ellos, un tanto despeinada y con los cachetes colorados. Hanji usaba camisa de mangas hasta el codo de color beige y pantalón oscuro bien ajustado a su cuerpo. Se acercó a Levi y besó su mejilla. Fue un momento incómodo para ambos. Y en un segundo, estaba tomando asiento a lado de su bebé. De poco comenzaron a abordar una conversación que vaya a mena con la ocasión y el lugar. Hanji llamo al camarero y ordeno mucha comida para los tres. Y mientras todo eso sucedía, a su mente le sobrevinieron las imágenes del día lunes cuando se reunió con Hanji para ir al juzgado y presentar ante la autoridad competente su divorcio, ambos firmaron, y quedaron en términos amigables. Esa noche Gretchen le había gritado por teléfono, ella no creía que en realidad fuese a suceder tal acontecimiento. Y al ser de mutuo acuerdo mayores problemas no se presentaron. La alineación parental, era un tema que Hanji se había tomado para sí, el ambicionar que no existiera.

—¿Y qué haremos luego? —pregunto ella con la boca poco llena. Dave la miro contraído al pensar en el tiempo que tenía libre.

—Tú tienes que regresar al laboratorio, ¿no? —inquirió Levi, pasándose la servilleta por la comisura de sus labios engrasados y apetecibles. A veces pensaba que Hanji se comportaba como una muchacha en plena adolescencia.

—¡No! —Dijo sumergida emoción, con el tenedor y el cuchillo en manos—hoy pedí la tarde libre, en la Universidad, ya sabes… es otro favor que le pedí a Moblit, además de que los sujetos de experimentación que se tenían programados para hoy han sido suspendidos hasta otro día. Y a cambio puedo estar con ustedes, diré entonces que la pena vale, dejar de lado la ciencia por esta tarde. A no ser de que tú tengas asuntos pendientes que realizar—. Le dijo con un tono jovial.

—Puedo remover mis pendientes de esta tarde, si deseas. —Les dijo, tratando de entrelazarse con Dave—y ustedes dirán—. Dejó que fluya el ambiente, esperando una respuesta de ellos pero fue Hanji quien salto primero y dijo que el resto del día ya lo tenía programado. Levi marco a la secretaria de su oficina en la ciudad para decirle el paso a seguir y abolir sus pendientes. Guardó de nuevo su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo a su vez que retomaba el cuchillo y el tenedor. Observo a su hijo conversar con su madre mientras se llevaba un pedazo de algo a la boca, no atino y se le cayó de nuevo al plato. Los dos reían y a Levi le costaba buscar una opción para responder o acoplarse al momento.

* * *

><p>Por las tardes y a partir de las cinco, Eren atendía en su consultorio personal después de trabajar la jornada completa en la Clínica de su padre Grisha, y los fines de semana tomaba clases por su maestría. La noche anterior llamo por <em>Skype<em> a Mikasa y se quedaron en línea hasta entrada la madrugada de hoy. En su escritorio tenía un portarretrato que se dividía en dos: una fotografía de sus padres y la otra de su novia con él. Rozó con ligereza el dedo índice sobre la imagen de Mikasa, suspiro y luego se levantó a revisar en la habitación paraclínica el material que necesitaría para la endodoncia de un muchacho que le asumía el miedo en su consultorio.

Eren, después de una ducha, se había vestido con un atuendo sencillo que consistía en un pantalón y una camisa blanca con matices en azul de manga corta, llevaba la escarapela propia de la medicina con sus dos serpientes en forma de espiral enredadas en lo que sería un asta dándole paso a un par de alas. Su nombre bordado por encima de este. _DR. EREN JAEGER. _Su calzado consistía en los denominados "zapatos de enfermería" que eran de caucho y con apariencia de suecos y a menudo usaba calcetines de color blanco, por preferencia. En la muñeca izquierda portaba un reloj recubierto en oro, de buena apariencia y en el dedo anular de su mano, el anillo de su compromiso. Estaba bien peinado, perfumado y con una sonrisa como para enloquecer a muchas. Le faltaba la bata de laboratorio pero juzgaba que se sentía más cómodo y fresco como estaba.

Su consultorio ocupaba gran parte de la planta baja de la casa de sus padres y el restante era ocupado como garaje por Eren y Grisha. La primera planta alta consistía en la sala, comedor, cocina, un baño y un lugar para recibir las visitas con balcón. Mientras que las habitaciones estaban en la segunda planta alta y en la tercera habían construido una alberca y contaba con árboles bonsái y flores que le proporcionaban un aroma dulcísimo.

Se escuchó el timbre, era Mina, su auxiliar dental. Llegaba con mucha calma, una sonrisa y su mochila. Ella se dirigió al baño para cambiarse el uniforme y luego proceder a alistar todos los instrumentos. Por su parte, Eren se quedó sentado en la sala de espera revisando todas esas revistas que pintaban de viejas por el año de publicación. Hizo una mueca divertida imaginando a su futuro suegro regañándolo por tal cosa. Su consultorio se mantenía limpio por obra de Mina y Carla, aunque a veces colaboraba por muy poco que sea.

Se escuchó de nuevo el timbre, era Annie Leonhardt, su primera novia. Al principio de todo Eren se quedó perplejo por verla ahí, fuera del rejado de su casa y de forma repentina, si consideramos que Annie vive al lado opuesto del país. Ella le dijo algo que lo hizo reaccionar. Le abrió el portón y la invito a pasar. Se dieron un abrazo sincero y sin fines de buscar nada, hoy en día ellos eran muy buenos amigos y el pasado de ambos se guardaba o recordaba como una etapa vivida y que fue maravillosa. Mantuvieron una relación de veintitrés meses, hace aproximadamente unos doce años. Estaban en plena adolescencia.

—¿Que vientos te traen por acá, Annie? —empezó él. La tenia aferrada por el hombro mientas caminaban a paso lento. Ella vestía de civil.

—Pues, ha sido todo de improvisto. Yo no tenía planeado el viajar y mucho menos a esta ciudad. Pero veras, es por motivos de trabajo, fui removida temporalmente mientras se finiquita una labor del que no estoy del todo informada—. Le dijo, tomando la mano de Eren que se asomaba por su hombro. Entraron por una puerta entre el garaje y el consultorio que los conducía directamente a la primera planta alta. Carla abrió la puerta.

—¡¿Annie?! Muchacha… ¡Cielos! —exclamo—Pasa, ponte cómoda. A los tiempos que veo tu rostro. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Gracias, señora Carla. Él está bien, antes de venir acá me dijo que le diera a usted saludos de su parte—. Le respondió, Carla le sonrió. Respiro hondo aquel aroma de casa, muy característico de la familia Jaeger. Tomo asiento en un mueble, Carla hizo lo mismo pero Eren se quedó parado en frente de ella para decirle algo:

—Dentro de poco llegara una familia con un paciente, así que me veo forzado en ausentarme—Annie le hizo un seña con la mano, para que no se preocupara por ella—, regreso en cuanto me desocupe—. Dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones—. ¡Ah! Y no pienses en irte—. Le dijo mientras intentaba ponerse serio.

—¿Es una advertencia? —ella alzo una ceja.

—Puedes considerarlo como tal—. Se perdió detrás de la puerta, dejando a Annie con su madre. Al bajar se percató del auto verde oscuro estacionado fuera y dedujo que su paciente estaría dentro. Efectivamente, Mina estaba con los padres del paciente y este se encontraba en el baño. Se saludaron y prosiguieron con todo el proceso por delante. Eren se lavó y desinfecto las manos, se colocó la mascarilla y los guantes posando su cuerpo en el sillón dental, a expensas de que el adolescente se reclinase para ajustar la lámpara. Mina rociaba desinfectante en la salivera, ella le brindaba una mirada tranquilizadora al muchacho que se acostaba con miedo mientras llevaba la bandeja instrumental.

Después de todo eso, Eren recordó que debía llamar a Mikasa y aunque a ella no le agradase, tenía que decirle que Annie se encontraba ahí. Entre ellos no había mayores secretos, le había contado todo con respecto a su primera novia y su relación actual con ella. Mikasa estaba empapada de la situación y se mostró comprensible ante él. Le expreso que confiaba plenamente en lo que ahora ellos tenían y que por supuesto era más fuerte. Pero, quedaron en que Eren debía comunicarle cualquier encuentro que tuviese con Annie, no es como si en realidad no confiara pero no quería enterarse por terceras personas de nada.

Marco a su número y espero el sonido mientras miraba el cielo a comienzo de anochecer, ahí fuera de su casa. Le dijo a Mina que tenía el resto de la jornada libre. Se dio dos giros suaves sobre su eje, observando a los vecinos. Mikasa no contesto y se escuchó el buzón de voz. Así que sería lo más breve posible. «_Hola, Mika. Sé que aún es temprano para nuestra conversación diaria pero quería decirte que Annie está en los Ángeles, quizás has de saberlo, me dijo que es por cuestiones de trabajo y está de paso por mi casa. Hablamos luego._»

Una brisa fresca le removió los cabellos mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta para girarla.

* * *

><p>Estaba notando los cambios en la vestimenta de Dave, se estaba inclinado por camisas negras con el estampado del logo de bandas como <em>Simple Plan<em>, _Green Day_ o _The Rasmus. _Llevaban ya algún tiempo dentro de la tienda, la chica que tomaba la factura lucía un estilo gótico con sus ojos delineados de negro, labios morados y uñas largas como garras. Tenía casi una docena de camisas en caja a la espera de que Dave se decida que calzado deseaba y algunos otros artículos que Levi no se había negado a comprárselos. El menor se le había acercado temeroso a preguntarle si acaso podría llevar más prendas y él solo le dijo: «_Coge lo que quieras._»

Entre las actividades que Hanji tenía planeadas después del gustoso almuerzo era ir de compras ya sea de ropa, comida, artículos para la casa, muebles o algún perico para suplantar al mapache muerto de su hijo. La idea era que su exesposo y su hijo estuvieran cerca el uno del otro. Ella pego la carrera hacia otro almacén dejándolos solos. Necesitaba comprar unas blusas y ropa íntima. Luego iría a buscar algún adorno para el jardín, o quizá compraría un juego completo para acampar. De repente se sintió muy emocionada, empuñaba las manos con una sonrisa que solo ella podría denotar su grado de complicidad. Ya le comentaría a Mikasa sobre su plan y estaba segura que la apoyaría de convencer a Levi.

—¿Hanji? —escuchó a sus espaldas—Pero si eres tú. ¿Cómo es que tan de repente te encuentro en una tienda durante día laboral y en plena jornada?—pregunto con tono jovial Mike a la vez que besaba su mejilla y abrazaba. Pero un sonido de su nariz, no hacía más que acompasar el gélido encuentro.

—Naa, de salida con la familia—. Le respondió estirando la mano en forma de saludo a Nanaba que se acercaba a ellos con la hija de ambos, una muchacha bonita, de cabello rubio y que a pesar de su edad casi rebosaría la estatura de su madre.

—¿Y dónde está la familia, entonces? Escuche que Levi está en la ciudad pero el muy cretino no se ha pasado a visitarme—. Dijo Mike, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Mike, no hables así de tu amigo y compadre. Y tú sabiendo de ello tampoco lo has llamado—. Le decía Nanaba, reprendiéndolo. A ella se le escapaba una risilla así que no podía sonar como enfadada.

Hanji se pasó de largo para observar más de cerca a la hija de ese matrimonio, solo concibió la idea de que debían ser pareja con Dave. Una idea salida de lugar. La señorita se ruborizó escondiéndose detrás de su padre pero este no hacía más que reírse junto con Hanji. Platicaron un poco más, quizá unos quince minutos pasaron y ellos se retiraron, argumentando que tenían un compromiso entrada la noche y que saludaran a los hombres Rivaille.

Se encontró de nuevo vacía, mientras examinaba las estanterías con adornos muy lindos, recordó que hace menos de dos horas, ella tomo la decisión de decirle a su hijo que oficialmente estaban divorciados. Eso ocurrió antes de que bajasen del auto de Levi en el estacionamiento del Centro Comercial. Ahora ella se recrimina el caso de que no fue el lugar preciso o adecuado para hacer la notificación, se adelantó un poquito.

Dave no dijo nada, simplemente fue el primero en bajarse y caminar a paso apresurado delante de ellos. Ninguno de los dos quiso interferir con los pensamientos de él. Pero no sabían que le estaba afectando más de lo que quizá ellos pudieron llegar a conjeturar.

Y como señal estaba la repentina impulsividad de Dave por comprar no solo ropa y calzado. Él mismo les había dicho que quería convertirse en vegano, quería dos o tres libros, algunos discos de las bandas que estaba conociendo. Le sobrevoló la idea de un piercieng en el labio inferior, pero su padre le dijo que aún no. Pasaron por una tienda de mascotas y a él se le ocurrió que debía comprar todos los animales para luego darles una mejor vida que dentro de una jaula. A las aves, liberaría. A los peces, los echaría en un estanque muy grande. A los perros, los dejaría vivir en su patio e igual a los gatos.

Hanji y Levi se miraron, por intervalo de segundo, reconociendo que su comportamiento no era del todo saludable. Dave estaba presentando sudoración en el rostro, aunque estuviesen frescos por el ambiente.

—Cariño, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dejar todas tus compras y las mías al auto mientras tu padre hace el resto? —Hanji no espero una respuesta, lo miro con ternura y él la siguió. Actuando bajo discreción le dijo a Levi que consulte con un psicólogo y así se perdió con Dave.

Levi dio unas vueltas por ahí intentando establecer conexión con su sobrina, preparó a Mikasa para dentro de una hora en el _Hard Café Rock. _Le explico la situación y ella comprendió, pero no sabía exactamente porque Levi quería que ella estuviese, si con su presencia los sucesos no cambiarían.

Pero ella estaba equivocada, los sucesos sí que habían cambiado o por lo menos: atenuado. Dave ya no estaba tan impulsivo ni mostraba signos de ansiedad. Quizá Mikasa se lo atribuía a la decoración del lugar; una guitarra de proporciones fuera de lo normal se apostaba en medio del salón por encima de las cabezas de los usuarios. La iluminación era baja, en cada pilar reposaba una guitarra eléctrica de tamaño normal y por encima de esta un disco de esos de los antiguos, encapsulado en vidrio. Fotos de famosos y legendarios del Rock se exhibían en las paredes. Levi eligió bien el lugar para pasar en la noche, conociendo los buenos gustos que se estaba manejado su hijo.

Aunque no era idea buena, que tomara café.

Reservo una cita con un amigo suyo que se graduó de la escuela de Psicología hace más de dos décadas. No pensó tener que llevarlo con un especialista pero se estaba él viendo en la necesidad de hacerlo, las circunstancias se estaban saliendo de control. Distinguió a Dave, estaba comiendo una tarta y conversaba con Mikasa, de nuevo lo vio sonreír como al mediodía. De forma abrupta a su memoria le llegaron las imitaciones que había hecho Smith con respecto a lo que Dave había confesado: «¡Sí! ¡Es mi prima y estoy enamorado de ella desde hace unos años! Yo no tengo la culpa, tampoco lo quiero así. Pero no puedo luchar contra lo que siento, soy débil y solo con ella me siento fuerte».

Tampoco era idea buena, recurrir a Mikasa. Pero se vio también, obligado a hacerlo.

Hanji tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa, no dejo de beber café y giro su cabeza en torno a ella. Parecía más tranquila. Dos días antes del lunes, tuvieron una conversación en la que no incumbieron los temas de familia, si no exclusivamente de pareja. Ese día por la mañana, recibieron los resultados de varios exámenes a los que se sometió su hijo y la noticia no era alentadora. Dave estaba padeciendo de Anemia aplasica idiopática –una enfermedad más- de lo cual quedaba sujeto a las declaraciones de Hanji, en cuanto a su observación de fatiga y debilidad en él y el examen físico que realizó el médico. Luego había suscrito que se debía realizar una biopsia de medula ósea. Durante la intervención estuvo presente Hanji, sabía de antemano que podría resultar doloroso y traumático para su niño. En el lugar de la punción hubo un poco de sangrado, pero pudo ser controlado y no existió alguna infección que agrave el asunto.

Su caso era moderado, así que lo que necesitaría seria transfusión de sangre lo cual podría rectificar la anemia, pero existía el riesgo de que con el tiempo este tratamiento deje de funcionar. También visitaron al cardiólogo, Dot Pixies. Solo un chequeo para revisar su desfibrilador, el cual estaba funcionado correctamente aunque, no faltaba el mantener un estricto control con ahora su enfermedad reciente.

A solas en la noche, en el jardín de la casa, retomaron sus propios asuntos. «Espero poder contar contigo para lo que viene por delante, yo me comprometo a decírtelo, ya que reconozco que te oculte cosas que debías saber». Ella había comenzado. «No necesitas pedírmelo, es claro que te apoyare, a los dos. No sería suficiente hombre si los dejara pasar por esto, y más a ti. Y gracias». Le respondió sin mirarla, en el pecho llevaba una sensación reconfortante. «¿Qué tipo de relación tendremos? A veces pienso que muchas cosas no estuvieran sucediendo, si no es por mi causa», le dijo mirando al cielo oscuro. «Llevaremos una relación del tipo de dos personas que han forjado un camino y que han decidido dejar los errores del pasado atrás. Teniendo como prioridad cuidar el vínculo que los ha unido de por vida. Si a eso responde tu pregunta. Y por lo otro, no te cuestiones demasiado.» Hanji bajo la mirada. «Estas diciéndome que ya no importa.» «Así es, también quería decirte algo.» «¿Qué es?» «Dentro de poco, estarás en total libertad para retomar tu vida privada» «En realidad no pienso hacer algo como eso, lo que paso en realidad no tiene ningún valor emocional.» «A final de cuentas, si te decides algún día en hacerlo. No te detengas.» Habían guardado silencio. Levi se tumbó en el césped mientras ella seguía sentada con las piernas presas entre sus brazos. En el jardín tenían muchas flores que le proporcionaban un olor particular a su entorno, Levi se dejó llevar por la brisa. De pronto, Hanji rompió el silencio: «¿Puedo decirte algo?» Levi abrió ligeramente los ojos, constriñendo los labios en afirmación. «Te amo» dijo con prisa, se levantó y camino lento hasta la casa. Iría a revisar como estaba su niño. No tan lejos y con la ayuda del viento, le llego un recado…un susurro: «No pensé que me doliera lo que dices, especialmente porque ya no puedo confiar en ti en ese aspecto» y se quedó recostado.

Sintió que con el dedo anular le acariciaba su mano, era Hanji. Levi despertó de su trance. Seguían en el Café. Pero noto que Mikasa no estaba con Dave así que pregunto.

—No sé que paso, pero ella se puso un poco mal cuando escucho un mensaje de voz que Eren le dejo en el buzón—. Dijo Dave, dejando los cubiertos en un lado de los platos.

—¿En serio? No me fije en ello—, dijo Hanji— ¡Oye Levi! Debes dejarla un rato a solas para que arreglen su problema, y si es que lo tienen—. Intentaba detener a Levi pero este no le hizo caso y se levantó para ir al baño de damas. A ambos les dijo, que esperen en el auto.

Mikasa escucho el mensaje de Eren, pero no entendía el porqué de la actitud que estaba tomando. Se suponía que ella confiaba plenamente en Eren. Sabía que Annie era conocida de los Jaeger desde que era una niña y por ello, sus suegros le seguían guardando aquel cariño sin faltarle a ella, como prometida de su hijo. Se secó las lágrimas de puro coraje, tenía la cara roja. Marcó a la casa de sus futuros suegros, le contesto Carla y le dijo que Eren había salido con Annie. Aquello hizo que Mikasa se condensara a la histeria.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, vio a Levi parado con cara de malgenio. A regañadientes le tuvo que decir lo que estaba pasando, porque Levi parecía tener muy poca paciencia cuando se trataba de algo que le estuviese afectando a su niña crecida. Las personas pasaban al lado de ambos creando bullicio.

Levi no pudo contener un insulto pero al momento se calmó, sabía que Eren tenía suficiente razonamiento como para no intentar algo con otra mujer. Comenzó a calmar a Mikasa, sacando posibles conjeturas acerca de todo aquello. De pronto escucharon en el lugar que la gente se alborotaba, unos gritos y disparos.

Ambos se apresuraron a salir al lugar donde estaban Dave y Hanji, pero no se encontraban por ninguna parte. Levi tomo a Mikasa por la cintura y la tiro debajo de una mesa. Había dos sujetos vestidos con ropa negra hasta cubrir parcialmente sus rostros y con armas en mano, que al parecer si estaban cargadas con perdigones. ¡Demonios! Solo tenía su fuerza física para enfrentarlos, si debía.

—No los veo por ninguna parte, Levi—, susurro Mikasa devolviendo la vista al frente. Levi tampoco los veía y eso no hacía más que inquietarlo.

—Antes de ir por ti, les dije que fueran al auto. Pero no me parece que salieran en el instante—. Debía hacer algo, pero quizá el miedo le estaba pudiendo más. No sabía exactamente por qué esa emoción se estaba apoderando de él pero decidió no seguir pensando.

Los dos hombres no eran más que delincuentes pero se convirtieron en asesinos cuando dispararon al encargado de la caja. Mikasa, fue quien salió del escondite a toda marcha contra el malhechor, suponía que era su espíritu de justicia. Él hizo lo mismo, detrás de ella porque debía protegerla. Se abalanzo sobre el otro hombre y lo estrello contra la pared con toda la fuerza que tenía. Los años no le estaban sentando mal, aun poseía la fuerza de cuanto tenia veinte y cinco. Sus dotes marciales en el combate lo habían sacado de aprietos al igual que a Mikasa, una experta en enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pudieron controlar la situación por un momento, ambos sujetos estaban inconscientes. Mikasa se estaba tomando la atribución de presentarse, ella era un oficial. Las personas en lugar estaban aún aterradas. Mikasa se acercó al herido de arma de fuego, solo para confirmar su muerte. Tenía en mano su teléfono marcando al 911.

Una vez que amarro las extremidades de los sujetos, Levi busco a Dave y a Hanji entre los demás pero no estaban. Un grito del exterior del lugar le hizo temblar, era su hijo.

...

* * *

><p>u_u ¿Y que paso luego? ¿Donde están Hanji y Dave?<p>

Antes que se me pase por alto, quería hacer énfasis en Eren. Y es que lo sentí demasiado atractivo (algo muy extraño en mi) realmente me deleite escribiendo sobre èl y los suegros :v Tremenda sorpresa que les dejo con Annie, y una Mikasa al borde del colapso.

Otro asunto, es que la relación existente actualmente entre Levi y Hanji es un poco complicado de manejar, y creo yo, se esta manejando con discreción. Me fascina su quietud y el auto-control que tienen pese a lo sucedido.

Con este me despido, hasta una próxima actualización. n_n

No olviden dejar sus comentarios :) Y muchas gracias por leer. :*


	9. Capitulo IX

Hola! :) ¿Que tal mundo? n_n

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: <em>los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen: pura obra y gracia de Hajime Isayama, a excepción de mi querido Dave y mi estimada Gretchen.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"**El sabor del adulterio"**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Nadie nos salva, sino nosotros mismos. Nadie puede y nadie debe. Nosotros mismos debemos transitar el camino".<em>

-Buda-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capitulo: IX**

—No lo entiendo, siendo tú tan guapo y con presencia aún no puedes conseguir una esposa—. Le dijo, buscando sus ojos en vacile.

—Madre…—susurro en suplica él.

—Cállate Erwin, a veces presiento que estoy con un pie en la tumba y no conozco a mis nietos. Pero eso no significa que tú andes fijándote en mujeres casadas—. No era una mujer de edad pero por su estado de salud siempre creía que podría morir, aunque solo fuese una paranoia, contaba con cincuenta y nueve años y aparentaba buen porte, su cabello era de un rubio muy claro, que lo llevaba recogido en un moño elegante.

—Lo de Mary ya paso. —se excusó él, intentando dar fin.

—¡Aja! Tu amigo te la gano.

—Tenía que trabajar y estudiar, no me daba tiempo para iniciar en sus tintes.

—Bien muchacho pero ahora la situación es diferente. Y también, mejor será que desistas de conquistar a esa mujer.

—Creo que eso no se va a poder madre.

—Mejor aún…

—Me refiero a que no voy a desistir de conquistar a Hanji. —aseveró Erwin, enraizando las espinas de sus ojos en el alma de su madre. Ella lo miraba a secas, con la boca torcida insinuándole que hable más. Pero él decidió no seguir con aquel trance, se estaba dejando llevar en la conversación.

Llevó los trastes sucios al lavadero para fregarlos, teniendo previsto que su madre lo estaba siguiendo con el mirar, no era nada amorosa, rígida sí. Desde que sabía de la existencia de Hanji, se había vuelto más molesta. No la conocía pero anticipaba que no era bueno para Erwin vincularse con una mujer que tenía un hijo y ya una vida.

—Sabes que tus acciones no te conllevaran a nada bueno—le dijo, levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a la sala. En ese momento el teléfono sonó, escucho el ruido de los platos y en un segundo Erwin ya estaba tomando la llamada.

—¿Bueno? —Dijo, volteando a ver a su madre— ¿Dave? ¿Qué sucede? —la voz del chico se quebraba, intuía que estaba asustado por algo. Erwin se reclino sobre el mueble, intentando calmarlo para que le dijera que era lo pasaba. Al final y después de esperar su voz serena, le dijo lo que había sucedido fuera del café.

* * *

><p><em>Horas antes… <em>

_19:45 p.m._

Levi los insto a esperar en el auto, como habían terminado de comer recogieron sus pertenencias y salieron. Fuera, la temperatura era muy baja así que, Hanji se juntó un poco más a Dave para proporcionarle calidez. Su niño tenía la nariz roja por el frio, se la piñizco, le dolió pero poco le importaba. Saco del abrigo las llaves de Levi para abrir la puerta del vehículo cuando de pronto sintió a Dave alejarse de ella, lo vio correr hacia un árbol y se agacho.

—Mira mamá, está muy pequeño—, le mostro en sus manos a un gato moribundo que poco podía maullar. —lo llevare conmigo—. Le dijo, acomodándose al felino en el abrigo para calentarlo al igual que lo hizo su madre con él.

—Pobrecillo, tienes que pensar un nombre para él. —con el dedo acaricio la cabeza del animal sintiendo lo frio que estaba. —Ven, vamos Dave.

—Si mi padre lo ve, estoy seguro que me diría que lo deje pero no lo voy a hacer—. Soltó de repente con amargura. A su lado, Hanji solo convino decirle:

—No creas que tu padre es un ogro, solo te diría eso porque lo ve sucio, es más cariño mío, él mismo se tomaría la atribución de bañarlo. Créeme—, le devolvió una sonrisa a esa cara que tanto conocía. Hanji había dicho algo con sentido liberando la obsesión que tenía Levi—. Mira te voy a contar…—su voz fue callada porque bruscamente tuvo que precipitarse al venir dos vehículos a gran velocidad y fuera de control, derraparon en el piso y frenaron a raya llamando la atención de las personas que transitaban el lugar. Hanji vio bajarse a unos cuatro tipos sin incluir al conductor, llevaban armas y las caras tapadas hasta la nariz y se adentraron en el café.

—¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué haces?! —grito Dave al ver a su madre correr en aquella dirección. Recordó que Mikasa también estaba dentro, así que sin pensarlo fue detrás de Hanji y cruzo la calle. Pero algo no andaba bien, uno de los sujetos la detuvo casi a la entrada y le puso el arma en la frente.

Preso del miedo, grito. Pero fue callado cuando sintió un filo frío en su cuello.

…

El impulso de adrenalina por estimulo del sonoro grito de su hijo lo condujo a correr lo más rápido que podía, casi pierde el ritmo de orientación y el equilibrio, suponía que el oxígeno se le estaba haciendo menos. Con las manos empujo la puerta, salió y vio, no la peor escena, pero no era lo que se había imaginado. Un sujeto tenía a Dave agarrado y con un cuchillo en el cuello mientras que Hanji estaba siendo apuntada por otro.

Y en un segundo, vio como Hanji dio una patada y por ende el sujeto soltó el arma. Ella cambio en dirección a Dave y se abalanzo hacia el tipo, clavándole las uñas en las mejillas hasta hacer rasguños a lo largo. Dave se había movido pero sintió el cuchillo posarse en su abdomen y un arma detrás de ella. Pero ese fue derribado por Levi, le dio un golpe directo a la nariz y al estómago dejando imposibilitado de oxígeno. Pateo el arma lejos. Hanji seguía forcejando hasta que Levi se hizo cargo.

Al instante, salió Mikasa. Tenía arma en mano y se acercó a los delincuentes. La camioneta de ellos, había desaparecido.

—¡Quieto! ¡Manos arriba! ¡Manos arriba he dicho! —espetaba Mikasa, mientras el sujeto intentaba incorporarse, agarro sus muñecas y las amarro. Levi hizo lo mismo con el otro mientras que las sirenas de las patrullas se empezaron a escuchar.

—Eres una preciosura que me gustaría domar en la cama—. Dijo uno de ellos a Mikasa, tosiendo. Al instante Levi le incrusto un golpe en la cara.

—Déjalo—dijo Mikasa—no entendería ni a golpes—. Vio bajar a sus dos compañeros: Reiner y Berthold que al divisarla se preguntaron qué era lo que hacía ahí. Demás agentes ingresaron en el café para proceder con lo demás.

Al final se contabilizo una perdida humana.

* * *

><p><em>Residencia Rivaille <em>

_23:45 horas, de ese mismo día. _

Levi repuso una cajita de pañuelos desechables para que Hanji se limpie el fluido que goteaba de sus fosas nasales que por ratos intentaba absorberlos. Estaba recostada en su cama y él al borde de esta. Desde que llegaron a casa la castaña había estado fuera de sí, muy distraída mientras le ayudaba a Dave a limpiar y alimentar al felino al cual habían nombrado _Jean _en honor a quien sabe porque. Por otra parte, Dave estaba aún nervioso se le notaba en las manos pero hacia lo posible porque no se notara y en ningún momento se tocó el tema de lo sucedido.

Sorprendentemente, Levi había aceptado al gato sin decir mayor cosa ya que era lo menos que podría interesarle en el momento aquel. Mikasa se había ido con sus compañeros para presentar informe de lo sucedido y dijo que en cuanto se desocupara estaría con ellos de nuevo.

—Nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice, Levi. Puse en riesgo la vida de mi hijo—. Decía Hanji, sonándose la nariz. No paraba de llorar desde que Dave dijo que tenía sueño y que iría a dormir. Sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas cada cierto tiempo, tenía la nariz roja y los labios hinchados.

—Sí, no debiste—, le dijo Levi con templanza. Hasta hace rato le decía que no era su culpa y cosas así para hacerla sentir en plenitud pero de escucharla tan terca, decidió darle por ahí. Ella lo miro incrédula, había cesado el llanto—ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo, Hanji.

—Tienes razón, pero como esta ocasión no hay otras. ¿Recuerdas que casi siempre cuando Dave ha estado en peligro yo he sido incapaz de reaccionar ante ello? —Levi asintió con la cabeza—esta vez fue diferente—se sonó la nariz—el ver a mi hijo con un cuchillo en el cuello…no pude soportarlo, Levi—. Se llevó las manos a la cara tapándose por completo.

—Escucha Hanji…—el teléfono móvil de ella comenzó a sonar. Levi pensó que tal vez sería el padre de Hanji. Así que se quedó callado esperando otro momento para hablar.

Hanji tomo el teléfono, vio la pantalla…no lo podía creer, era Erwin. No sabía si contestar o cortar la llamada. Levi le hacía señas para que conteste pero ella se quedó quieta. Si no hacía algo él podría tomar el teléfono y las cosas resultaran peor, con la voz súper baja contesto y se giró dándole la espalda a Levi.

—Sí, es verdad—. Decía ella—. Todo está bien. Ahora solo quiero descansar, por favor no me llame más.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto Levi, frunciendo las cejas. Oh no, lo había notado—. ¿Quién demonios es, Hanji? —obtuvo la respuesta pero Levi no dijo más nada, puesto que en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Mikasa.

—Jean me trajo. —dijo a secas, parándose muy cerca de Levi.

—Está bien—le dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, no podía olvidar lo que ese hombre había dicho que quería hacer con ella. De solo recordarlo le daba repulsión, hasta había planeado lo que haría con él sí solo le dedicaba una mirada de perversión a Mikasa. No podía disimular nada.

—¿Dónde está Dave? —pregunto Mikasa, mirando a Hanji quien aparentemente estaba un poco tranquila.

—Durmiendo, dijo que estaba muy cansado. Se llevó a _Jean _con él—. Mikasa suspiro de alivio, y a la vez sonrió un poco de recordar el por qué el nombre del gato.

—Iré a verlo, puede que necesite algo o yo que sé—. Dijo Levi levantándose de la cama pero fue detenido por Mikasa.

—Quédate con Hanji yo iré a verlo—. Y acto seguido los dejó a ambos solos en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Levi se recostó en el mueble que había cerca y Hanji se levantó para abrir las cortinas y entro un poco más de aire, solo podía ver el auto de Levi parqueado y los arbustos que rodeaban la casa, todo parecía tranquilo.

—Justo para encender el cigarrillo—. Dijo Levi, captando la atención de Hanji mientras él se colocaba en la boca uno de esos y lo encendía—hace frio pero me gusta—se remango las mangas y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, botando humo por la boca.

—Aún no he cambiado mi número, es por eso que me puede llamar—dijo Hanji sentándose en la cama y limpiándose el rostro. Tenía los pies descalzos y solo los movía de un lado para el otro.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones—dijo sin mirarla, tenía los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo procurando que el cigarrillo no toque el mueble—tú sabrás que es lo realmente conveniente. Seguro no fue de casualidad ¿O, si? Dave tuvo que ver en ello, no lo dudo.

—Sí, es verdad—. Intentaba buscar la mirada de Levi—mañana llamare a mis padres, de todas formas se enterarían por otra fuente. Así que prefiero hacerlo yo—. Hanji se echó de espaldas a la cama.

—Salúdame a tu madre—. Le dijo mientras se levantaba y se disponía a irse pero una voz casi inaudible con un _No te vayas, _lo detuvo en el instante—. ¿Qué pasa? —levantó una ceja, vio a Hanji hacerse un ovillo en medio de la cama, parecía que se quebraría en llanto de nuevo. Se acercó a la cama casi como temiendo que Hanji lo ataque.

—Ya son varias las ocasiones en que siento que Dave podría morir si se encuentra conmigo o si es por mi causa—. Se abrazó a la almohada.

—Lo que dices no tiene razón de ser—. No sabía por qué pero se estaba dejando llevar por la situación. Se sentó en el borde y se sacó los zapatos, se acostó al lado de Hanji y casi por instinto ella al sentirlo tan cerca abandono la almohada y se aferró a su cuerpo. Aglutinó el rostro por el cuello de él.

—¿Y qué me dices de su corazón? —sintió como Levi se iba acoplando a su cuerpo, la envolvía con sus brazos y no parecía incomodarle para nada la situación.

—Mi abuelo también tuvo el síndrome—. Le respondió, acariciando su cabello.

—¿Y cuándo se cayó a las cinco años de la escalera, se fracturo la muñeca y el tabique? —estaba entrando en paranoia.

—Eso fue un accidente.

—Pero yo estaba ahí y solo lo vi rodar y luego sangrar y llorar pero no podía hacer nada, porque mi cuerpo no se movía. ¡Hasta me reía! —se removió un poco, conteniendo las lágrimas de nuevo.

—Tu risa se justifica con el nerviosismo y miedo que debiste sentir—. Bajo su tono de voz, comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto. En aquellos tiempos era…

—Y muchas situaciones más que han pasado… como cuando casi se me ahoga con leche cuando tenía meses de nacido—repentinamente se quedó calma, dejándose acariciar. Sentía los labios de Levi posarse en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—No es que quieras matarlo, Hanji—. Eso no ayudaba en nada—. La mayoría son accidentes, ¿Comprendes? No es tu culpa. Lo amas, y eso es lo que interesa—. Enredo sus piernas entre las de Hanji, increíblemente, ella también lo hizo. Después de eso, solo quedaron en silencio, escuchando la respiración de ambos y la contracción de las válvulas de sus corazones.

—No te vayas, Levi—. Le dijo somnolienta.

—No me iré… nunca te dejaría—. Estaba seguro que ella no lo había escuchado pero se equivocó.

* * *

><p>Armin finalmente se vio envuelto en los problemas o desajustes de la relación de sus amigos, de Mikasa con Eren. Solo había contado su verdad, la pelinegra con rasgos asiáticos le había pedido encarecidamente sea fiel a ella y le diga los hechos de la noche en que –supuestamente- Annie había estado con ellos en un restaurant.<p>

Eren por su parte, viajo a New York para arreglar las cosas con Mikasa a lo que ella no quería si quiera atenderlo. Fue Hanji quien lo recibió en su casa y le brindo comprensión, se sinceró con ella y apelo a que le ayudase a conseguir un espacio adecuado para hablar con Mikasa.

Y mientras Eren estaba allí, Dave aprovechaba el momento para hacerle compañía a Mikasa. Se había encerrado en su habitación y solo abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Le dijo que no quería ver a Eren y cuan enfadada estaba porque él se seguía viendo con su ex.

Nadie cambiaba la fiereza de Mikasa y voluntad para no verlo a él. Hasta el momento no le había hecho referencia a ninguna ruptura, lo cual Eren se lo temía.

* * *

><p>—Hablamos luego—. Dijo Mike invadiendo la historia de Levi con respecto a sus sentimientos en la noche del altercado con Hanji. Lo vio olfatear muy fuerte, siendo ya muy característico de él.<p>

—¿Cómo esta Dave? —pregunto Nanaba interrumpiendo la conversación de Mike con Levi en el jardín—Hanji me había comentado que hoy le harían la transfusión sanguínea.

—Sí, logramos conseguir un segundo donante. El primero es mi sobrina. Mi sangre es compatible pero por motivos de que bebo y fumo me descartaron los médicos.

—¿Por qué dos donantes? —la mujer, tomo asiento en las piernas de su esposo quien solo coloco la mano en la cintura de ella. Había una mesita que separaba las sillas y que tenía encima unos bocadillos de sal que ella llevo. Ambos vieron suspirar a Levi, quien dirigió su mirada hacia el norte y tomaba un trago de jugo.

—Es solo por si acaso llegaba a necesitar una pinta más, el médico al final nos dijo que con una bastaba por el momento. Ahora, se supone que está descansando en casa.

—Hacen años que no tomabas un cigarrillo para encenderlo ni tampoco era de tu gusto el ingerir tanto alcohol en tan poco tiempo—. Dijo Mike, tomando unos tostitos con salsa de la mesita.

—Puede que sea cierto—, argumentó Levi imitando la acción de Mike—lo necesito.

—Es bien debido a las acciones y circunstancias de las que ahora eres participe, solo te brindo mi opinión—. Tercio Nanaba, levantándose de las piernas de Mike. Miro a Levi directamente y este solo asintió brevemente sin decir nada—. Miren quien viene por ahí y trae algo para papá—. Anticipo la llegada de su hija, una niña de doce años de cabello rubio, largo hasta media cintura y recogido en dos coletas bajas. Para su edad media cerca de un metro con sesenta centímetros, eventualmente la misma estatura de Levi y era más alta que Dave siendo este mayor a ella. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar, tenía pestañas largas y rizadas y las mejillas rosáceas.

—Buenas tardes, señor Levi—, el aludido le respondió.

—Veo que te estas manejando bien con el basketball—ella asintió entregándole a Mike un vaso con naranja exprimida por sus manos.

—Ha llevado a su equipo a las finales en el torneo estudiantil, este año aspira llevarse el trono—. Dijo el orgulloso padre, tomando a su niña que buscaba calor por su parte.

—Esto me recuerda a tú en la preparatoria—dijo dirigiéndose a Mike—lo hiciste y hasta obtuviste la gloria con el equipo en los interinstitucionales—. Dejo el vaso en la mesita y se levantó para despedirse de la familia Zacharius—. Seguro le darás ese orgullo a tu padre, niña.

—¿Vas a salir del país? —pregunto Mike estrechando la mano de Levi.

—No necesariamente, pero tengo asuntos pendientes fuera de la ciudad. ¿Por qué?

—Estamos planeando una cena en familia, la mía y la tuya. Así que necesitamos saber cuándo estarás para así tener una antelación precisa. ¿Bien? Oh, me olvido…

—Ya voy atrasado con una persona, hablamos luego. Adiós—. Lo dejo con la palabra en la boca al hombre.

* * *

><p>Estaba justo parado en la puerta del restaurant donde lo había citado Levi, hecho una mirada rápida por las paredes de cristal pero no lo divisaba dentro y no quería entrar así no más. Las manos le sudaban, y es que no es para menos…ver al tío de su novia después de tales acontecimientos no esperaba una buena cara.<p>

Repasaba mentalmente lo que le diría a él y casi invocándolo vio aparecer su auto y aparcarse justo por donde estaba plantado como maseta.

—Jaeger, siento decirte mucho que estos momentos no creo serte de mucha utilidad, si figuramos el hecho de que Mikasa no quiere planes a futuro contigo, nada puedo hacer—. Dijo Levi con una expresión tan tranquila que daba miedo.

—No me puede decir eso, Mikasa está equivocada. Le he contado mi verdad, Armin también lo ha hecho y mis padres y aun así se niega a escucharme de nuevo.

—¡Mierda Jaeger! No entiendo entonces por qué me pediste que te viera.

—Sé que solo usted puede hacer que ella me escuche por un momento. Ni siquiera la Señora Hanji y… Dave tampoco, más bien él me impide verla. Pero ahora en estos momentos, también sé por lo que están pasando pero tengo que regresar dentro de tres días, por eso es lo que lo solicito a usted.

—Atrapas lo que te conviene y me miras a lo último, ¿Es así como pretendes que te ayude?

—¡Sí! Digo…es un lado extremo de la situación. No lo tome como tal—. No le quitaba la mirada de encima a Levi, ni siquiera por la mosca, sería un gran error si acaso lo hiciera.

—Si se trata de hacer un beneficio en pro de Mikasa ten por seguro que no me interesa la forma en que me utilices, de lo contrario, estarías tú mismo poniéndote en una situación donde el riesgo seria su principal característica. —le dijo, tomando la copa de vino.

Los días que secundaron no fueron parcialmente de paz. Primero, Levi había conseguido manipular a Mikasa para acepte ver a Jaeger. Hasta ahí era donde podía interceder. Pero se quedó fuera de la habitación haciendo lo posible por escuchar lo que dentro pasaba, no es como si creyese que Eren fuese a levantarle la mano a Mikasa pero prefería estar al tanto de las cosas. Casi y que al final, percibió la voz de Mikasa quebrarse un poco y a Eren un tanto exasperado, quizás él mismo estaba cansado de esa situación que para su pensamiento no tenía razón exacta de ser.

Antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse escucho algo como….: _"Te he presentado todas las pruebas para que me creas y aun así no lo he conseguido. Siempre te he dicho que Annie es ahora una gran amiga para mí. Lo siento Mikasa, pero yo no puedo casarme con una persona que después de tantos años aun no confía en mí". _Solo Levi fue quien escucho el llanto de Mikasa esa noche. Eren regreso a New Orleans dos días después, en el aeropuerto estaba haciendo tiempo a expensas de que Mikasa acaso intentase detenerlo pero no fue así. En el camino medito la situación, y se predispuso a esperar una llamada de Mikasa porque consideraba que es la responsable en parte de todo esto. Pasaron los días y no tenía noticias directas de ella, solo por parte de Hanji.

Segundo, estaba el dilema que tenia de sus sentimientos para con su exesposa. Por motivos desconocidos el Sr. Smith se había empeñado en enviarle flores a Hanji con notas anónimas y en letra impresa. En ocasiones le dedicaba hermosos versos con un significado profundo de amor. Ella hacia lo posible por devolverlos sin que Levi o Dave supieran de ello, pero hubo una ocasión en que Dave lo vio y se manifestó con enojo. Él argumentaba que no quería que ningún hombre la toque, después de su padre, no habría nadie más.

A los oídos de Levi llegaron estos acontecimientos y al igual que su hijo, se enfadó pero no lo hizo muy notorio. Se encerró en su apartamento, bebió y fumó… sabía que se estaba intoxicando pero poco le importaba, Ady había llegado hasta su apartamento de forma imprevista y lo había acompañado parte de la noche. Para sumarle, Gretchen lo había llamado para decirle que se encontraba muy feliz, había aprobado otro semestre y pediría permiso para viajar a Estados Unidos por unas semanas.

Vamos por un tercer factor, este siendo igual o más conflictivo que el anterior. A Levi no se le había pasado por alto el hecho de cambiar de Instituto a su hijo, los tramites se habían agilitado muy rápido. Pero no podía hacer esto sin decirle algo a Hanji así que se vio parcialmente obligado a hacerlo. Ella reacciono de una forma muy infidente pasando por alto las advertencias de Levi de _no decir nada_, pero lo hizo. Ambos vieron la reacción del chico al revivir viejas heridas en él pero lo que más le hirió fue el cambio. Se molestó muchísimo por aquella decisión y por un momento con Smith por haber contado esa historia pero esto último se desvaneció al ser consciente de su posición actual.

Erwin le había pedido disculpas por faltarle a su promesa pero tenía que afrontar su vida. Luego se enteró de que iría al mismo High School que la hija de los amigos de sus padres. El regreso a clases significo un nuevo mundo, muy diferente a como ya se lo había planteado por las noches y cuando acudía con el Psicólogo por las tardes. Ahora lo vería después de la escuela.

A Hanji le gustaba llevarlo a clases y recogerlo para ir a comer algo. Pero poco se fijó que ya estaba cerca del lunes 5.

...

* * *

><p>Y bueno pues, aquí culmina este capitulo. Siento que tiene muchos acontecimientos que a la larga ya verán que rumbo han de tomar. :) Por cierto, para recalcar, de la asistente de Levi de quien hablo es aquella soldado que sale en el ova del mismo, la de cabello castaño en dos coletas :3 no hayamos el nombre.<p>

Muchisiiimas gracias por leer y comentar n_n Ussercat, Valki y a las demás chicas :*

_Voy a trabajar en algo que considero muy importante, espero traérselos pronto. _

Nos leemos :)


	10. Capitulo X

!Holaa! Bueno este capitulo es en edición especial, y esta recién escrito. Le puse mucho cariño y emoción que espero transmitirles a ustedes.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: <em>Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen: pura obra y gracia de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"**El sabor del adulterio"**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Solo una visión poética puede abarcar con el sentido de las figuras que escriben y conciertan los ángeles".<em>

-Julio Cortázar-

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo: X<strong>

A los tiempos actuales, Eren y Mikasa habían de cierta forma apaciguado la distancia que habían creado a partir de una subjetiva realidad procesada por el encéfalo de ella. Annie la había enfrentado un día que caminaba por un centro comercial, observando las vitrinas de los almacenes, al principio quisieron irse halando los cabellos pero recordaron que se encontraban en un lugar público y en parte porque no es propio de damas comportarse de tal manera cuando lo que se busca es remediar el asunto aquel, del mal entendido o falsas creencias.

Mikasa estaba dispuesta a todo, por esparcir con el puño lo que se había guardado aguantando a la querida amiga de su prometido. Se dirigieron a un lugar no tan concurrido y mantuvieron distancia la una de la otra, las palabras de Annie fueron hirientes y tajantes aseverándole la verdad en sí, no como cree que es. Le había soltado que Eren la había llamado para comentarle lo sucedido y que no se esté preocupando por nada porque no hizo nada y a su vez de los sentimientos y emociones que lo estaban aquejando.

Llegando casi que a un final de esta encrucijada, Mikasa se dio a torcer, viajo a Los Ángeles en la primera oportunidad que tuvo sin que Eren se entere, temía que él no la quiera ver o tal vez en el muy remoto caso: se encuentre con otra mujer. Primero, al llegar en horas de la mañana se dirigió de inmediato a casa de la familia Jaeger con una contracción cardiaca elevada. Carla la recibió y hasta le dio un abrazo asfixiante, le dijo que en realidad la estaba esperando y que estaba feliz porque así se dio. Ambas dialogaron un momento, dejando Mikasa bien en claro que era lo que quería estando allí. Luego de ello, se recostó a descansar por petición de Carla.

Espero todo el día por la llegada de Eren, quien arribó a su domicilio cerca de las nueve de la noche, Mikasa estaba aún más nerviosa por ello. Esa noche Grisha se quedaría en el trabajo, así que cuando sintió las ruedas de un auto fuera de la casa se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta. Carla se había ido a su habitación para dejarles espacio para que ellos puedan dialogar, le dio un beso en la frente y acaricio su rostro.

Las luces estaban encendidas, así que Eren no tenía la necesidad de utilizar las llaves para entrar, presionó el timbre y llamo a su madre. Por el tono de voz, Mikasa calificaba que se encontraba con un estado de ánimo por los pisos y que vendría muy cansado.

Al segundo llamado de Eren, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta dejándola expuesta a sus ojos cansados, reconoció ese color de iris que tanto amaba. A primera instancia, Eren solo había susurrado su nombre con nada de ganas y después sus ojos se abrieron más desesperados por verla de cerca. Dejó el maletín en el piso y camino a pasos pocos pero Mikasa retrocedía, quien sabe, tal vez por la expresión que tenía su rostro. La jalo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola muy suave con su cuerpo que expedía un olor a limpio y desinfectante a pesar de las tantas horas de trabajo. Se mantuvieron así por un momento, sin nada de decir, hasta que él le pidió que hablara.

Las cartas se pusieron sobre la mesa, y esta vez sin que ningún de los dos llegue a sulfurarse, las cosas quedaron claras o arregladas. Eren había sacado el anillo de Mikasa, que esta había tirado la otra noche, y se lo coloco de nuevo en el dedo. Esa noche, Eren la llevo de nuevo a recorrer los hermosos e indecorosos caminos del amor.

**…**

_Lunes, 5 de septiembre de 2011. _

Moblit preparó un pequeño banquete para celebrar a Hanji a horas del descanso al medio día. Compró flores y un prendedor en forma de microscopio con un grabado, se los daría cuando sus compañeros se retirasen de nuevo a sus labores. Ahora mismo, estaba Hanji recibiendo felicitaciones de todos y quienes se acercaban a ella para abrazarla o molestarla con la edad, a lo que ella respondía con comentarios jocosos respecto a ello.

Antes de que llegase Hanji al restaurant donde todos habían quedado se realizaría la comida, Moblit se estaba encargando de la decoración, infló globos, colocó guirnaldas y el pastel en el centro de la gran mesa, luego se colocaron las vajillas, los cubiertos, las servilletas y las copas. Pidió buen vino, y además soda.

Todo estaba listo, solo a la espera de la agasajada. Fue un momento al baño para lavarse la cara y perfumarse. Cuando se dirigió de nuevo al espacio privado que había reservado se encontró con Dave parado de espaldas hacia él, eso quería decir que Hanji ya había llegado. El muchacho se giró y le dedicó una mirada recelosa, entrecerrando los ojos, para que sepa que no le agradaba en lo absoluto su presencia pero debía soportar al compañero de su madre.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Berner. Le agradezco la atención que está prestando para celebrar a mi madre—, dijo dando varios pasos para acercarse a Moblit—le agradecería también, si usted considera el alejarse de ella.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Moblit manteniendo la compostura ante semejante petición—siempre hemos sido amigos muy cercanos—miraba directo a sus ojos y reconoció a Rivaille en ese chico, con el ceño fruncido.

—Y por ello, no crea que ahora va a tener la oportunidad para articular una posibilidad romántica con ella—. Dijo alejándose de él, para salir en busca de su madre.

—No entiendo el porqué de su comportamiento, Dave—. El aludido se giró para míralo de nuevo.

—No quiero que corteje a mi madre, ¿Es eso muy difícil de entender para usted? —Contrajo la boca antes de decir—: Se lo advierto, Sr. Berner.

—Yo no estoy haciendo tal cosa, Hanji es mi gran amiga y yo la respeto como tal. En un futuro yo no sé qué pueda pasar, y si es así, ella es una mujer que toma sus propias decisiones—dijo con todo seguridad, esperando una respuesta de Dave pero este solo sonrió con malicia.

—Dave~ querido ¿Dónde te me habías ido? —pregunto, tomando su carita con caricias.

—Solo quería ver con más detenimiento lo que preparo el Sr. Berner—se abrazó a Hanji, sin intenciones de soltarla. Moblit ahora considero que el tono de voz de ese chico había cambiado, ahora era suave y hasta tierno.

La celebración empezó, Hanji tomo asiento en uno de los extremos de la mesa y su hijo al lado derecho. Mientras que Moblit tomo el otro extremo, los demás fueron integrándose al ambiente y fue todo el rato muy a meno. Brindaron, comieron, rieron y luego cantaron a Hanji con la vela en el pastel de chocolate. Ella agarro un cuchillo que prestaron al chef para cortar la torta, el primer trozo fue para Dave.

En un momento cuando Hanji se encontraba distanciada, Moblit se acercó para entregarle su regalo y las flores de color azul, que significaban amistad, ella lo tomo con mucha alegría y hasta lo abrazó al hombre aquel, agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho por y para ella.

Su jefe le había dado la tarde libre así que podía irse con su hijo donde quisiera, mientras que Moblit se quedaba en ansias de querer pasar más tiempo con ella. Suspiro resignado, al verla marcharse, conduciendo el auto con Dave a su lado. Sintió celos, por un instante de ese chico.

**…**

El primer "_Feliz Cumpleaños" _de ese día, fue cortesía de su niño con exactamente un minuto luego de las cero horas. Entró con un mini pastel que había horneado con Mikasa por la tarde y que tenía su nombre escrito con merengue, un poco chueco porque él no era muy experimentado con la repostería pero el que haya sido decorado con sus manos lo hacía ver más hermoso a sus ojos. Tenía una vela bonita y estaba encendida, en la oscuridad de la habitación su rostro de muñeco se iluminó por ese destello y la sonrisa que expedía Hanji de los ojos.

Minutos después entró Mikasa con Rod y Jean, las queridas mascotas, para proseguir con el canto de cumpleaños. Los tres apagaron la vela y luego el más pequeño se guindó de su cuello. Mikasa mantenía la distancia, pero le sonreía.

Después de media hora, Dave se quedó dormido en la cama de Hanji sin antes haber comido pastel. Mikasa se sacó del bolsillo del pijama una cajita que encajaba en sus manos y se la dio. Era de color morado en un tono bajo y tenía adornitos y en la tapa un lazo. La abrió y encontró una muñeca de un pequeño tamaño y al fondo, un papelito con: "Feliz Cumpleaños, Hanji". Esa letra era inconfundible, fina y elegante.

—Levi me pidió que te lo diera precisamente a esta hora.

**…**

Toda la tarde la había pasado con Dave, hasta entrada la noche cuando se dirigieron a casa de Mike ya que allí le esperaba una cena. Al llegar, la casa estaba oscura y Hanji ya suponía que era lo que querían hacer…así que ya no habría ninguna sorpresa. Dave salió muy a prisa, abrió la puerta principal y se adentró sin decir nada. Ella asombrada por el comportamiento de él.

—¡Oye! ¡Dave! Espérame~ yo también quiero jugar—. Gritaba riéndose, mientras se echó a correr, la puerta quedó entreabierta, solo la empujo y se topó con la oscuridad que ya había previsto. Estaba esperando que las luces se enciendan y encontrar a sus amigos allí con pancartas y globos pero eso no sucedió—¿Hola?—a ciegas, caminó por el lugar sin escuchar un sonido que le ayude.

—Mamá…—susurró Dave, encendiendo las luces y se pudo dar cuenta que en la sala no había nadie.

—¿Qué? —Por un instante se sintió decepcionada, pero trataba de sonar bien para él—. No sabía que jugaríamos a las escondidas.

—Creo que los encontré, así que ya perdieron—le dijo, tomando su mano para guiarla por toda la casa y llegar hasta el jardín, que por cierto era muy grande y contaba con piscina y una gruta. En el césped habían creado un camino de piedras y velas por donde pasaron y llegaron hasta una carpa enorme que guardaba a todos los invitados. Al parecer, la estaban esperando hace rato. Fueron acercándose de a poco para felicitarla. Estaban los dueños de la casa, la familia Reiss acompañados de Reiner por Christa. Encontró a Jean, y este le presentó a su novia Sasha. Hasta Moblit, lo vio de nuevo.

Riko fue quien se le aventó para decirle lo vieja que estaba y plantarle un trago de wiski. También estaba Mikasa, quien le paso una llamada de Eren y de Armin. El ambiente y la ocasión no podían ser mejor, pero había demasiado, como para el gusto de Hanji, que solo esperaba una cena y que esto se había convertido en una fiesta más extravagante. Había una mesa con bocadillos y todo un personal encargado de repartir bebidas, la música empezó a sonar y también el baile afloró, la primerita debía ser la cumpleañera y aunque no lo fuera también sería la primera.

En medio de tanta algarabía recordó un par de rostros de los cuales no tenía señal, del primero era Erwin, de lo cual agradecía tanto. El segundo era Gretchen, le parecía extraño pero esperaría más. Y el tercero era Levi, que si bien era cierto, Mikasa le había dado aquella cajita, pero ella necesitaba escucharlo. Lo último que él le dijo fue que posiblemente llegaría de viaje para el cumpleaños de ella.

Dejó pasar el tiempo, ya casi eran las diez de la noche cuando vio que Mike salió de la fiesta para dirigirse a la casa. No le tomo mucha importancia, mientras que ella se sentó en una mesa con Jean para hacerle compañía, lo conocía muy bien y le tenía mucho aprecio. Él estaba esperando a que a Sasha se le acabe el apetito, o que se acabe la comida que había en la mesa.

Por reflejo, empezó a buscar a Dave con la mirada pero no lo halló por ninguna parte. También Mikasa desapareció de su campo visual. Supuso que estarían por allí así que se dedicó a disfrutar de la fiesta.

De un momento a otro, Nanaba le dijo que Mikasa la estaba llamando desde el baño, que era urgente. Se levantó y caminó hacia donde ella estaba, al entrar y estar cerca de la sala, escuchó a su hijo llamarla y se dirigió hasta el comedor, allí estaba él y Mikasa con globos de helio pero apareció una tercera persona.

—Por favor, Hanji disculpa mi atraso—. Le dijo Levi siendo ahora participe con los chicos. Tenía en la mano un hermoso cup cake decorado con unos lentes de fondant y una vistosa vela. Mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y contestaba la llamada de Gretchen y lo ponía en altavoz, entonces, cantaron para Hanji a excepción de Levi, quien solo la miraba. Ella casi estalla en emoción, tener a los cuatro así y los abrazó, haciendo bromas con respecto a la cara que Levi pone ante una canción de cumpleaños.

No podía pedir más.

—Vamos afuera—, dijo Mikasa guiándolos a todos, no al jardín sino a la cara delantera. Fue una maravilla, para Hanji: había estacionado un globo aerostático decorado con globos de cumpleaños, listo para volar—es cortesía de Levi.

—Se supone que no tenías que decirlo, Mikasa—. Dijo Levi un poco irritado.

—¿De verdad Levi? —se acercó a él con una expresión suya tan peculiar, esa sonrisa traviesa y su respiración agitada.

—Dave dijo que a ti te gustaría volar de nuevo en esta cosa—. Comentó a su favor Levi.

—¡Padre! —se avergonzó él.

—¿Qué? Igual también lo sabía. Hacen años tomamos uno de estos y nos subimos, ni siquiera sabíamos manejarlo. Hasta nos metimos en problemas. ¿No, Hanji? —ella asintió con la cabeza, rememorando los tiempos de rebeldía.

—Como sea, el viento está a su favor así que, arriben—. Dijo Mikasa, acercándose al globo para revisar que todo esté en correcto en orden.

—Solo caben dos…—dijo Hanji apagando su voz.

—Hemos quedado en que serán tú y Dave. Yo lo hice con Levi hace tiempo, y Dave no tiene experiencia, por lo que pensamos que sería una gran oportunidad.

El menor se había quedado atrás de ellos, no siendo participe de la conversación.

—Bueno…entonces, ¡Ven Dave! Acompaña a mamá—. Le brindó ella la mano pero él desistió.

—Me están dando náuseas—, dijo, tapándose la boca.

—¿Estas bien, querido?

A este paso Levi se acercó a ellos y noto que el chico comenzaba a transpirar, quizá son los nervios, pensó.

—Creo que comí mucho, lo siento mamá pero no puedo subirme. —le dijo, al borde de la tristeza.

—Entonces yo tampoco lo haré—dijo ella pero fue detenida por él.

—Ve con mi padre—. Soltó de repente a lo que vio la reacción de ambos, estaban congelados.

—Opino lo mismo, yo me hago responsable de Dave…ustedes saben que pueden dejarlo en mis manos—. Tomo a Dave de la mano, mientras esperaba que ellos se embarquen.

No esperaron más y se subieron y comenzaron a maniobrar el globo, teniendo previsto lo bien que corría el viento. Levi tenía todo planeado en caso llegue a pasar algo, hasta el sitio de aterrizaje. Mikasa y Dave los vieron alejarse en el cielo nocturno con miradas cómplices.

—No pensé que accedieras a esto.

—No es eso, en realidad tengo náuseas. Voy al baño—. Dijo caminando un poco inestable, Mikasa alcanzo a agarrarlo, había perdido las fuerzas como para mantenerse de pie. Dave arrojo en ese mismo sitio. Su rostro estaba sudado y respiraba más rápido. Le limpio la boca con la manga de su abrigo y lo agarró en peso y antes de entrar a la casa vieron estacionarse un taxi, de donde se bajó Erwin, con un paquete pequeño. Lucia agitado.

Ambos se sorprendieron, Dave le había comentado sobre una cena y él pidió ir. Pero no pensó que fuera a ir. Le dijeron donde posiblemente se encontraba Hanji con Levi, lo cual agito sus sentimientos.

_Allá por el cielo libre y fresco de New York…_

Hanji no llevaba un abrigo por lo que estaba comenzando a titilar de frío, Levi se sacó su abrigo negro para colocárselo. El clima de una u otra forma estaba confabulando con ellos a meno.

—Gracias, Levi…—dijo ella.

—Gracias a ti, me has recibido bien. Hice lo posible por estar aquí más temprano pero por motivos _x _no se pudo—. Mintió, en realidad no sabía que comprar para Hanji a más de ese detallito que había encomendado a Mikasa. Llegó a la ciudad cerca del mediodía, lo de la fiesta ya estaba todo listo, gracias a sus amigos a quienes les confió la organización y ejecución. Tenía que ajustar detalles del globo y todo lo relacionado a ello y luego buscar eso que no sabía. Prácticamente así estuvo toda la tarde, incluso vio a Hanji con Dave en el centro comercial pero prefirió mantenerse a raya porque no quería que ella se entere de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Veo que las cosas se están suavizando con Dave…—lo hinco con el codo. El globo se movió bruscamente por un segundo—. Uff…!Que fuerte!

—Si…no sé que le pasa. Bueno sí, pero no con respecto a esto—. Dijo, tomando control del globo descendiendo un poco. Ambos podían observar el bello paisaje de donde sobrevolaban.

—Lo bueno es que por aquí no hay edificios tan altos—. Comentó, cerrando los ojos—. A propósito Levi, se supone que debías contratar al piloto.

—¿Para qué? si puedes hacerlo tú, ahora yo—. Le dijo, mostrando una sonrisa que pocos veces podía dejar ver, era atrevida.

—Oh~ eres tremendo.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —le preguntó, tratando de sonar normal.

—Realmente ha sido todo maravilloso: Dave y Mikasa me cantaron, recibí un paquete de mis padres por la mañana, mis compañeros organizaron una comida, la tarde se la dedique a nuestro hijo, parte de la noche he estado con mis amigos y…mi familia—, le dijo mirándolo. Levi giró el rostro, siendo incapaz de mantener la mirada a Hanji por que se sentía no poder más.

—Me alegra.

—¿En serio lo dijiste? ¿No estoy escuchando mal? —preguntó con mucha emoción, casi queriendo saltar en el globo por lo que fue detenida por Levi al sentir que se tambaleaban.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? —se desconcertó al sentir a Hanji casi encima suyo, lo estaba asfixiando.

—¡Me hace tan feliz que estés aquí conmigo! —sintió a Levi corresponder su acto.

—Ya vamos a aterrizar, así que compórtate.

La noche culminó con ellos dos envueltos en mar de sentimientos temerosos por hablar, ella por miedo a ser rechazada y él por miedo a confiar de nuevo.

...

* * *

><p>n_n estos días estaba pensando mucho en Hanji y la verdad es que no podía dejar pasar este día.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen y les agrada lo que hago.

..۩۩๑

_Hanji aún esta joven y regia, presiento que tenemos para largo. _


	11. Capitulo XI

Hola a todos, n_n Realmente demore mucho para escribir este capitulo, porque de aquí parten cosas importantes y por ello mismo, yo no estaba bien enfocada en lo que tenia que suceder. Me abrume un poco y la inspiración me abandono.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: <em>los personajes de SNK no me pertenece: pura obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p>"<strong>EL SABOR DEL ADULTERIO"<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Quiero continuar loca viviendo mi vida de la manera que yo sueño y no de la manera en que otros desean". <em>(Zedka)

Veronika decide morir

-Paulo Coelho-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capitulo: XI**

Encontró las cintas de cassette unas semanas después de mudarse por completo a New York en el lugar quizá menos esperado y lo que normalmente seria en una caja de cartón dejada en el sótano de la casa. Muy por lo contrario, intuyó que su padre habría guardado todo aquel tesoro de recuerdos con mucho cuidado, que por las fechas, le adjudicaba más de veinte años al pasado. Llevó las cintas a un centro de informática para digitalizarlas y guardarlas en CD'S. Hasta ahora solo ella era poseedora de tantos anhelos que se quedaron en la línea del tiempo, llegaría el momento en que decidiría compartirlo con su hermano y con Hanji.

La razón de su egoísmo, era tan especial, en las cintas que había visto aparecían Levi y Petra en sus tiempos de novios. Le resultaba particularmente extraño y a la vez lo más hermoso que podía ahora tener en la mente. Hasta comprendía de donde había heredado su hermanito esas facciones tan finas y delicadas a pesar de su género.

Apagó las luces, se sentó en el sofá alzando las piernas y cruzándolas. Se había puesto un pijama muy suave de algodón y esperaba no dormirse, tomó el control remoto y apretó el botón de play. Si recordaba la descripción o más precisamente la fecha, era Abril de 1988 en casa de Mike Zacharius. La grabación empezaba con una vista a la sala de la casa donde habían muchas personas reunidas y según la decoración con globos y la música reinando se presumía una celebración. Miró en una esquina la fecha solo para confirmar que esté en sincronía con lo escrito en el disco, solo agregarle la hora, 22:37 pm.

Quien estaba grabando comenzó a caminar entre las personas preguntando por Levi, al escuchar el nombre de su padre en la grabación, se emocionó un poco más. El hombre que portaba la filmadora era Mike y estaba en busca de Levi que seguramente estaría en compañía de Petra. Se observó que salía de la casa y se dirigía hacia el patio trasero, la luz era un poco escaza pero por lo menos si permitía un poco de visualización. Y entonces, en la pantalla aparecieron sus padres muy cerca el uno del otro, daba la impresión que Mike interrumpió un momento íntimo a juzgar por el rostro de molestia de Levi.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres con esa cosa? —preguntó con enojo Levi al ver la cámara, se notaba la gran diferencia en estatura, puesto a que el enfoque estaba dado desde arriba. Petra tenía la mano aferrada a la de Levi. A los alrededores no había nadie por el frio que hacía.

—La fiesta es dentro de la casa, ¿Saben? Tus bocadillos favoritos se pueden acabar, Petra. Además de que los están buscando Auro, Erd y Gunter que acaban de llegar.

—Ya cállate y vete—. Dijo Levi, dándole la espalda a la cámara. Mientras que Mike intentaba enfocar el rostro de Petra pidiéndole una sonrisa. Ella tenía el cabello ensortijado en las puntas y una flor encima de la oreja. Por un momento, a Gretchen las emociones le ganarían la batalla si decidía rendirse a ello.

Se observaba que Levi caminaba en dirección a la casa pero cambió totalmente la dirección de la grabación al escucharse el rugido de un motor, un Renault Espace se estacionó y dejó a la vista a Hanji Zoe, la impresión que tenía Gretchen era que aun con el look de los 80 encima, el flequillo enrulado y las mejillas coloradas no cambiaba mucho, si le adjudicamos el hecho de que Hanji era una muchacha. Por otro lado, era la primera vez que ella aparecía en una de aquellas cintas, además llevaba consigo una mochila y un libro en la mano.

La grabación hasta ese punto se cortaba y se reanudaba el rodaje dentro de la casa, no observaba a sus padres por ninguna parte, de los conocidos sí, a aquellos que antes había nombrado Mike y reconocía el rostro de uno de ellos, más precisamente Auro. De nuevo apareció Hanji con algo de ponche y unos bocadillos en la boca. Parecía que de apoco se iba integrando en la fiesta, a manera de juzgar por su estado anímico. La música era de agrado, la mayoría del tiempo sonaba Disco y de a pocos ratos, Rock and Roll.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos hasta que pudo percibir la presencia de Levi, pero no estaba Petra.

—Oye Levi, ven aquí, te quiero presentar a una amiga muy querida Hanji. Hanji, él es Levi—. Al levantarse de la silla, Hanji pudo notar que Levi era un poco más bajo que ella causándole un poco de gracia pero trataba de disimularlo. Besó su mejilla y le ofreció algo de jugo.

—Levi, ¿Eh?

—Sí, ¿Hanji? —se dio medio vuelta para tomar la mano de Petra quien de imprevisto apareció entre ellos, haciéndose ahora participe. Viendo el pasado y rememorando el presente pudo acertar de lo irónico que puede ser todo aquello. Nunca pensó que así se habían conocido, de una manera tan casual. Petra también se presentó a Hanji y viceversa, dialogaron un rato entre mujeres compartiendo sus intereses por la Universidad.

Fueron interrumpidos todos, por una pequeña niña de aproximadamente cuatro años, llorando y buscando a Levi entre quienes estaban en la pista de baile. No cabían las dudas de que era su prima Mikasa, sus ojos ligeramente rasgados y aun somnolientos estaban humedecidos. Vio a su padre caminar a pasos apurados para tomarla en brazos, aparentemente y por las conversaciones que había escuchado entre Hanji y Mike era que ella estaba dormida y de pronto se despertó llorando. La excusa de Levi para llevarla a una fiesta de jóvenes era que la niña no quería quedarse en casa a dormir porque el tío Levi la dejaría y no volvería a verlo jamás.

—Es su sobrinita, la tiene muy engreída. Esto es digno de ver…—dijo Mike acercándose a Levi quien trataba de calmar el llanto de la niña. La grabación terminaba con la escena en que sus padres y Mikasa se marcharon de la fiesta, y pudo percibir un aire de molestia por el rostro de Petra.

El siguiente disco se titulaba: _"I was made for lovin you" _muy romántico a su parecer, la fecha era también cercana a los 90 y al parecer se trataba de un concierto de KISS. Como en cintas anteriores, Mike era el portador de la filmadora. Sabía que su madre había sido fan de la banda, y ahora se enteraba que compartió el gusto con Levi. Hasta el punto de ambos maquillarse la cara con base blanca, alguna forma de estrella encapsulando un ojo y labios rojos.

—Petra, esa canción fue para ti por parte de él—susurró a su oído Mike, siendo completamente indiscreto al deseo de Levi por ser secreto. Pero, sucedía que Levi no podría decírselo a Petra.

Al final comprendió por qué el título de la grabación llevaba el mismo de aquella canción. Y también, por supuesto, quedaba claro que Levi era un hombre muy cálido, frio en sus expresiones: coexistiendo con su equilibrio.

…

Ya era otoño, la época que más le agradaba a Hanji del año, especialmente porque ello significaba que muchas celebraciones se acercaban. La ciudad se llenaría de espectáculos y estaba pensando en insistir a Dave para que asista a los desfiles por _Thanksgiving _aunque él prefería quedarse en casa. El clima favorecía para el uso de bufandas, guantes y abrigos que no se podrían lucir en verano. Una brisa muy fresca le rozó el rostro con el acompañamiento de algunas hojas que se desprendían del follaje de algún árbol, los mechones de cabello le tapaban el rostro provocándole poca visualidad y algún cosquilleo en las mejillas. Ese día había decidido caminar un poco más de lo usual, incluso usaría el transporte público.

Por la mañana había tomado una decisión un poco acelerada debido a la emoción de un sueño que tuvo, no lo pensó demasiado al principio pero luego la atacaron las dudas con respecto a Levi y sus pensamientos impredecibles. Se mordió el dedo por encima del guante, buscó con la mirada el Gorilla Coffee… en un poco menos de unos segundos ya estaba entrando. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar y a decir verdad le pareció curioso cómo estaba decorado el café, casi como la primera vez que lo visitó, al igual que el aroma la volvía a prendar como siempre y de nuevo, una primera vez.

Tomó asiento en una mesa un poco apartada y pidió un latte de sabor de arce y una galleta de avena con chocolate mientras esperaba a que llegase Erwin. Aunque este demoraría un tiempo por el hecho de que Hanji se adelantó demasiado a la hora prevista. La causa era sencilla, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y preparar el dialogo. Tendría parte de la tarde libre y estaba segura que Gretchen le había dicho que pasaría recogiendo a Dave del High School y lo llevaría a sus clases de música.

Últimamente, eso era en lo que su hijo estaba más enfocado. Desde Agosto hasta la fecha, debía recalcar que había muchas cosas que se estaban dando, que estaban saliendo a la superficie y por ende, había cierta paz. El mismo hecho de expulsar los deseos reprimidos y sentirse libre de esa atadura. Levi, Dave y ella se encontraban dentro de terapia familiar. Había sido recomendación del Psicólogo, primeramente sabemos que Levi lo contactó para que atendiese a Dave por el hecho preocupante de su amor incestuoso pero no solo era eso que afligía la vida del muchacho, el problema era mayor y esto se originaba por ende, en la familia.

Hanji, lo pensó poco pero muy deliberadamente. Le comunicó la idea a Levi quien se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, este rechazó la propuesta inmediatamente. Aquel asunto lo había atormentado toda esa noche, pero fue él mismo quien llamó a Hanji para decirle que quería participar en ello. Ambos sabían que sería muy difícil, y quizá Levi volvió a dudar pero decidió, al final, que afrontaría las cosas como eran y como siempre lo había hecho en su vida. Desde la indiferencia de su madre, el rechazo de su padre, la humillación de su hermano mayor, la muerte de ellos…hasta el recuerdo de Kenny y el amor de Mikasa.

Ahora bien, regresando al presente, el reloj colgado en la pared marcaban pasadas las trece horas. Hanji tenía en manos una revista de un periódico local, no lo había abierto porque sus pensamientos la tenían ocupada. El lugar se estaba despejando de clientes, lo cual traía más silencio. Deslizó el dedo índice entre las páginas y tanteo una para abrir por completo la revista. Le dio un mordisco a la galleta mientras leía, se encontraba ahora más serena para su encuentro con Erwin. Lo que le diría seria primordial para sus planes de ahora en adelante con su familia, aunque Dave es su hijo, Levi es el hombre que ama…como tal, y por él enmendaría su error.

La puerta del local se abrió dejando espacio para la entrada de un Erwin Smith completamente sereno, con un sonrisilla en los labios. Hanji reconoció que tenía presencia y buen porte, más ese abrigo negro largo. Desvió la mirada de él inmediatamente después de que se conectara con la suya. Podía aspirar el aroma de ese hombre, demasiado atenuante, colándosele por las fosas nasales.

—Hanji—llamó Erwin. Ella alzó la mirada.

—Ah~ Hola, siéntate por favor—. Le dijo, recogiendo su cartera para que él se sentara. —Me he tomado la atribución de comer antes disculpa, tenía hambre. Es solo una galleta.

—No te preocupes, me he atrasado un poco por causa del tráfico a esta hora. Pediré algo más.

—Ponlo a mi cuenta, toma—. Le dijo entregándole una tarjeta.

—Descuida, esta vez va por la mía—. Su voz era tan segura y firme, que le hizo revocarse el plan. Empuñó las manos para centrarse de nuevo en lo que tenía que hacer y decir. Erwin le seguía atrayendo de su físico pero ya no podía verlo así. Después de un rato, se acercó de nuevo a la mesa con algunos bocadillos y bebidas para ambos. En el acto de comer, Hanji es muy adorable… si suponemos que es la visión de Erwin, hallarle semejanza con Dave es muy notorio.

—Bien, voy a ir directamente al asunto por el que te cite—, le dijo limpiando su boca de ciscos, realmente era adorable, pensaba Erwin.

—Estoy a buen tiempo así que no es necesario que lo precises demasiado, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—Oh~ pues es algo más fuerte lo que me preocupa. Es más, no es como que me preocupe, yo me contradigo… si te das cuenta. Pero la verdad es que quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, ahora sé todo lo que sucedió, a veces lo pienso mucho y me da terror de imaginarlo—, su rostro se había vuelto duro— Dave no podía contar conmigo por sus razones mismas y me hace sentir culpable, de cierta manera.

Erwin, quien se había quedado muy prieto con sus emociones, le rozó la mano a ella con el dedo, invitándola a que lo mire.

—No te debes sentir así, él no quería que lo supieras por lo mismo. Siempre ha creído que sus padres son personas muy ocupadas y que llevan problemas encima, a su vez, de muchas personas. Sé quién es Levi Rivaille pero Dave no, o es lo que creo saber de él. Así como de ti.

—También te conto lo de su amor por Mikasa.

—Lo hizo, ciertamente. Y también es bueno saber que está progresando por ese lado. La chica lo sabe por qué él confeso y fue rechazado, pero eso le abrió otro mundo. Puede dejar ese peso atrás, aunque es difícil y lo puedo acreditar—. Miró directo a los ojos de Hanji, seguramente ella había captado el mensaje al moverse un poco—. Aprecio demasiado a tu hijo y si no te molesta me gustaría conservar una comunicación no distante con él.

—Lo que me pides es incómodo de conceder. Si te atienes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, pero ya antes te he dicho que lo que me une a ti es muy distinto—. Relajó los labios esperando una contestación de Hanji.

Ambos decidieron seguir la conversación fuera del sitio, pues comenzaba a llenarse de personas. No había un sitio fijo a donde ir, por lo que solo caminaron por ahí, a donde la conversación los lleve. Las personas hablaban a su alrededor pero ellos no, hasta que Hanji rompiera el silencio.

—He decidido que quiero reconstruir mi familia—. Soltó de repente, percibiendo la mirada de Erwin—. Y para ello debo terminar contigo como es debido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con decepción.

—Porque es así como debe ser, y no por un orden social sino por lo que siento por Levi y lo que quiero para Dave—. Miró directo a esos ojos azules que antes mostraban fiereza.

—No tienes que hacerlo si es porque te sientes obligada por la culpa—. Detuvo su paso frente a Hanji para tener que enfrentarla, agarró sus muñecas para que no pueda siquiera cambiar de dirección, notando la actitud reacia de Hanji dejo de importarle eso y dijo—: es oficial que quiero tenerte conmigo, no creas que esos meses que pasamos juntos… no significó nada para mí. Por el contrario, y sabiendo lo que pasa por tu mente me voy a encargar que pienses y me mires a mí—. Repentinamente liberó sus muñecas y la envolvió entera con sus brazos.

En medio del desconcierto de los demás transeúntes, a Erwin poco podía importarle sus opiniones y hasta una señora mayor sonrió al ver tal acto, sin saber lo que se escondía en las intenciones de él. Hanji a pocos segundos dejó de forcejear, él era tan cálido y la hacía sentir protegida. Casi podía dormir en sus brazos, si se lo proponía.

—No—dijo de repente tomando impulso para alejarlo con los brazos—Yo amo a Levi.

—Y yo te amo a ti—. Dijo de golpe, mirando a los ojos de ella, tan desconcertada como se supone que lo estaría cualquier mujer en su lugar—. Voy a hacer que me ames. No les puedo dar los lujos que él sí—incluía a Dave— pero puedo darte todo lo que él no puede, y puedo ser para él lo que he sido hasta ahora—. Por no decir, su padre.

Aquello movió sus emociones muy en el fondo, era una declaración de amor y de guerra por posesión. Sin imaginarse cuanta verdad yacía en la palabra de ese hombre que antes tenía por lujurioso.

Aunque, podía muy bien luchar contra la propuesta de Erwin.

—Te cité por motivo de agradecimiento y a su vez para informarte que haré lo posible para reconstruir mi familia y por último te advierto que de ahora en adelante no deseo tener comunicación contigo de ningún tipo.

Y se marchó muy tranquila pero decidida.

….

La última vez que vio a Erwin fue aquel día de su declaración, en adelante, estaba procurando de nuevo el no permitirse cruzar las líneas fronterizas de ese hombre. No podía omitir la cuestión pulsante de que estaba ocupando gran parte de sus pensamientos, el señor aquel. Si no fuera porque mantenía comunicación con Levi, se habría perdido, lo reconoce.

Empuñó la mano frente a sus ojos, irradiaba una decisión pensando en Levi.

—Concéntrate Hanji—se dijo—esta casa debe estar impecable para cuando Levi llegue—. Tomó la aspiradora y presionó con el dedo del pie el botón de encendido, un ruido no muy agradable invadió la instancia seguida de una risa sin razón aparente de ella. Gretchen y Mikasa se estaban encargando de hacer la limpieza de demás habitaciones, aunque todas eran mujeres ocupadas ya sea por los estudios o el trabajo, dedicaban un tiempo para realizar tareas domésticas en equipo.

Debido a que es una casa muy grande, cuentan también con empleados, pero la humildad de Hanji contagió a los demás integrantes de la familia. Al igual que Levi, quien siempre apoyo ese lado suyo. Después de terminar con esa labor extensa, se reunieron junto a Dave en la sala principal para decorar el árbol navideño y consecuentemente colocar adornos por toda la casa y hasta el jardín que tanto adoraba Gretchen.

Al día siguiente tendrían muchas cosas que hacer, por motivo de la cena de acción de gracias. Hanji se paró a observar desde un rincón como había quedado la decoración y allí estaba su hijo, su sobrina y Gretchen sentados en la alfombra conversando y riendo. Pensó en que tenía mucho que agradecer a la vida, por los momentos que la hicieron más feliz. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, ya casi anochecía, debía hacer los preparativos para el pavo y lo que comería Dave, por su rechazo a comer animales muertos.

Esperaba fervientemente que al igual que en su cumpleaños, Levi pueda llegar a la hora indicada a la cena, la hora indicada no sería la que pusieron de limite sino la que esté condicionada por las circunstancias, en el momento preciso estaría bien.

_Jueves, 24 de noviembre de 2011. _

_Calle 77 y Central Park West _

Los globos gigantes de personajes muy reconocidos como Snoopy, Sonic, Hello Kitty, Bob Esponja y entre otros, entretenían a las personas que se habían apostado para observar el desfile de Macy's y hasta quienes desde su casa estarían viendo la señal en vivo. Para Dave le estaba resultando muy grato el momento, aunque Hanji se había quedado en casa, contaba con su hermana y su prima por el momento.

—Wao... en verdad que esto es fascinante—comentó Gretchen sorbiendo un poco de café—no debemos separarnos demasiado, hermanito—. El chico le asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y apretó un poco más la mano de ella.

A su lado estaba Mikasa, quien no argumentaba mucho pero parecía disfrutar del ambiente, por la expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro. Se veía radiante con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios brillosos. En el momento menos oportuno ella giró su rostro, quedando sus miradas conectadas pero él fue quien miró al frente de inmediato, el viento favorecía el paso de Dora la Explorada.

—¿Tienes frio? —preguntó Mikasa.

—N-no—. Respondió tembloroso, Dave.

—Tu nariz esta roja, quizás no estás bien abrigado—. Con cierta delicadeza se retiró la bufanda del cuello y la acomodó en él, procurando tapar hasta su boca. Gretchen dijo que le asentaba muy bien y lo pegó a ella para transmitirle calor.

Un par de calles más hacia el norte, siguiendo el recorrido del desfile, se encontraban Annie y Berthold en una atmosfera muy extraña de confianza por parte de ella y que provocaba agrado en él. Berthold tuvo una oportunidad magnífica para invitarla a salir, ya que podían estar fuera del trabajo. Y como lo había predicho, Annie rechazó su invitación pero al final ya concluimos donde están. Aunque ellos estaban viendo el desfile desde el balcón de un edificio.

Por otros rumbos más peligrosos, hablamos de Reiner Braun, la pequeña rubia y la relación intensa que mantenían. A petición de Christa, no era nada oficial, y tampoco llegaría un día a serlo por razones de que no le interesaba poseer a Reiner como un esposo sino solo como un buen amante, o por lo menos esa es su vista actual. Ellos estaban planeando pasar con sus respectivas familias a partir del mediodía y se reencontrarían por la noche, en el apartamento de Reiner.

Esa noche, tenía programado algo especial para manifestar sus intenciones, a sabiendas de que puede no resultar en lo que él anhela.

….

Mike llevó algunos bocadillos para comer mientras esperaban el momento ideal para servir la cena. Hanji había estado muy ocupada desde las primeras horas del día, puesto que ese año le tocaba ser la anfitriona pero estaba teniendo la ayuda de Nanaba y Riko en la cocina. Presumía que los chicos llegarían en una hora más del desfile, y cada vez que pensaba en ello también pensaba en Levi y su oportuna aparición.

Pasaron dos horas, los chicos llegaron. Hanji podía ver de nuevo la decepción que demostraba la expresión de Dave, sentado en un lugar apartado y viendo las noticias, el reporte del desfile y algunos cortos acerca de la importancia de la unión de la familia en ese día.

Mikasa se acercó a Dave para hacerle compañía ya que no se sentía muy cómoda con los demás. El gato _Jean _dormía en la alfombra, hasta que ella lo toco con el pie y el felino se removió pero no se movió más.

—Estoy segura que Levi está muy ocupado. —dijo para romper la tensión, observando como él entrecerraba los ojos, fruncía los labios y resoplaba por la boca.

—No lo estoy esperando—. Dijo al fin sin medir sus palabras.

—Tus reacciones me dicen otra cosa— calló un momento— también estoy segura de que quieres que esté aquí—. Pronunció suavemente a la vez que tomaba unas fresas y le ofrecía a él. La verdad era esa, desde que estaban asistiendo a la terapia familiar estaba sintiendo menos peso emocional, habiendo manifestado una de sus molestias de niño, su padre casi no participaba en reuniones y eventos como este. Aunque casi siempre le explicaban que papá estaba muy ocupado trabajando en muchos países.

—Da igual, de todas formas no va a venir—. Se levantó y cogió al gato para dirigirse a su habitación. Sintió el ronroneo del animal mientras lo acariciaba.

Mikasa decidió no seguirlo y por ende se lo hizo saber a los demás. El teléfono convencional sonó y fue Dave quien atendió la llamada ya que justamente transitaba por ahí. No duro mucho al teléfono y se fue por el mismo rumbo.

Según Levi, su vuelo había sido cancelado debido al mal tiempo del clima. Y no regresaría sino hasta dentro de dos días. Dave se encerró en su habitación y se puso los auriculares con un volumen alto, a pesar de ello, sentía los golpes en la puerta y a su hermana. Sacó los pies de la frazada y pudo sentir que hacía mucho más frio.

—Hermanito, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

No respondió a sus preguntas solo le pidió que lo dejara solo y volvió a recostarse pero en el mueble que tenía cerca de la ventana a reflexionar un poco mientras le duraba la soledad. Guardó el MP3 en el bolsillo del abrigo, para acariciar de nuevo al felino que se quedó dormido a sus pies. No tenía ganas de decirle a alguien más que su padre no llegaría ese día, en cambio, procuraría resolver sus propios conflictos internos. De la historia de su padre casi no sabía mucho, solo si pedía que le comenten sobre el asunto. La más propicia seria Mikasa, pero prefería pasar menos tiempo cerca de su aroma a mujer.

Uno de los asuntos más importantes era para él, la razón por la que sus padres se habían divorciado, que ahora le parecía innecesario porque en el presente ellos podían hablar con naturalidad. Hanji le había asegurado que Levi jamás había tenido una amante, él malinterpreto la situación. Sonrió un poco al poder sentirse aliviado por ello y también porque recordó que había confundido a la asistente de su padre como su amante, reconocía que había hecho mucho escándalo. A raíz de ello entonces, Hanji decidió que mejor sería ponerle las cosas claras al niño.

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse al tono de la canción, tomaría la guitarra que tenía cerca del escritorio pensando que sería oportuno el ensayar pero desecho la idea.

De nuevo sintió, los golpes en la puerta pero no quiso atender, subió el volumen a la música aún más. Casi se quedaba dormido sino es porque una llamada en su teléfono móvil irrumpió la canción. Con la vista media nublada distinguió el nombre, tomándolo por sorpresa y solo atinó a contestar.

La llamada era de Erwin preguntando si estaba libre dentro de un par de horas para salir a ver las distracciones que habría por la noche en la ciudad. Muy entusiasmado le dijo que no habría problema alguno. De ahí en adelante su estado de ánimo cambió que hasta inquietó a su prima.

En la hora de la cena, se sentó al lado de su madre y conversaba muy bajo con ella con respecto a la comida que no incluía pavo, solo la ensalada. Le había encantado el postre y muchas cosas. Hanji quería comprender el por qué, pero no lo imaginaba certeramente.

Después de que Nanaba y Riko ayudaran con el aseo, las familias invitadas decidieron que era hora de despedirse. Aquel acto, le dejó a Hanji un vacío, ellos se irían y ella quedaría de nuevo sumida en sus pensamientos. Levi no había llegado a tiempo como ella esperaba pero a final de cuentas sí llegó –pensó- se acercó a la puerta para abrirla habiendo corrido como si fuese una carrera, inexplicablemente Mikasa y Gretchen aparecieron detrás de ella para recibir al recién llegado, pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando esa persona no era quien ellas creían.

—Buenas tardes, casi noche—. Dijo Erwin mostrando una sonrisa que cautivó la mirada de Gretchen.

—Maestro Smith, pase por favor—. Hanji quería gritar que no pero no pudo. —Es grato tener una visita inesperada. Venga por aquí, le reitero: pase por favor—. Le pidió Gretchen.

Después de media hora en aquella casa, Dave decidió que quería irse ya, teniendo antes una conversación con su madre con respecto a su salida. Nadie había notado lo intranquila que se encontraba Mikasa observando el suelo del estacionamiento, en el momento que apareció el vehículo de Levi. _¡Por fin ha llegado! _Pensó con alegría, pero aquella emoción se derrumbó cuando vio a Dave encaminarse a la salida, debía hacer algo pero no sabía exactamente qué.

La mayor decepción se la llevó Hanji al ver a Levi sorpresivamente corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa. A la final se toparon en la puerta y Levi se enojó muchísimo, Erwin estaba muy satisfecho y Dave no sabía ya para dónde afianzar camino. ¡Se suponía que su padre no llegaría sino hasta dentro de dos días!

—¿Hacia dónde se supone que vas? —preguntó Levi a su hijo, dejando la maleta a un lado de la puerta.

—Iremos a…. —fue interrumpido.

—¿Ah? —Soltó Levi, manteniendo una expresión de sorpresa que al parecer de Hanji era cinismo—. ¿"Iremos"? Yo creo más bien, que el único que tiene que salir de esta casa es usted, Sr. Smith—. Afiló los ojos sin quitarle la mirada a Erwin.

—Padre no seas tan descortés— terció Gretchen, acercándose a la escena.

—Mejor será que nos vayamos, Dave.

—No he viajado por tantas horas para cenar con _mi _familia incompleta. Dave no tiene permiso para abandonar esta casa y mucho menos con su persona—. Manifestó Levi, frunciendo el entrecejo y mostrando el camino hacia la puerta para el rubio.

—Dave quiere salir de esta casa, me lo ha dicho—. A sus espaldas el chico no sabía qué hacer.

—Pero ahora las circunstancias son distintas, creo que Dave… querido, si es cierto que te di el permiso pero ahora quiero que consideres esto de nuevo. Estoy segura que el Sr. Smith comprenderá—. Dijo Hanji, intentando persuadir los pensamientos de su hijo hacia donde todos concluirían sería la mejor opción.

Después de ello hubo un momento de silencio, Dave estaba muy sorprendido, y a la vez apenado por las circunstancias. Lo de la llamada no tenía mucha explicación pero seguro existía una razón para que Levi le mintiera. Él ahora comprendía que su padre era una persona de la cual sus sentimientos le eran muy difíciles de manifestar, es por ello, el efecto de culpa que siente. Podía darse cuenta que todos deseaban que su relación de padre e hijo cambie fructíferamente, se lo había dicho Gretchen.

¿Por qué mantener entonces tanto rencor hacia su progenitor?

—La verdad es que me gustaría poder salir a pasear porque me gusta la noche—miró a Erwin—, pero no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad para mi familia así que quiero quedarme en casa, profesor.

Erwin no tuvo más opción que aceptar su decisión y se marchó pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción. No estaba enojado con Dave solo podía comprenderlo, y hasta podía compartir la felicidad de ese chico, su bienestar le hacía bien. Realmente lo apreciaba como le había dicho a Hanji, aunque quizás ella no le creyese del todo. Erwin considera que solo es una simple casualidad que la madre del chico por el cual desarrollo un cierto grado de afectividad paterna, sea también la mujer de la cual se enamoró.

Afuera el frio era muy intenso, se subió el cierre de la chaqueta hasta el cuello y se armó de valor para enfrentar de nuevo el deseo de amar a esas dos personas.

—Dave, vamos a ver como quedo armado el pino navideño—. Dijo Levi suspirando de cansancio. Todos sabían que eso sería una inspección al orden y la limpieza. Hanji quería gritar de alegría al verlos juntos sin problemas—. Te recuerdo que debes mantener los cojines libres de pelo del gato, si es que quieres mantenerlo—. De nuevo argumentó, tornándose su voz un poco más gruesa.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, teniendo en cuenta, aquello último. Su padre lo retuvo un instante mientras Hanji y las chicas preparaban de nuevo la mesa y la comida. Quería hablar con él a solas.

—No entiendo lo que sucedió.

—Sí, no le tomes mucha importancia. Mikasa me pidió que te dijera tal mentira, si no tuviera una buena explicación para ello, no lo hubiera hecho—, le dijo mientras arrastraba las maletas hacia su habitación—pero, estoy seguro que ella tiene algo que decirme.

—Creo saber que es…—comentó casi indeciso.

—¡Bien! No me digas, por favor. Abre esa maleta de allá y saca la botella de vino. También hay un paquete de esas cosas que te gusta comer—se refería a gomitas con azúcar—. Sí, saca pero no desordenes.

—Sí, si… claro—. Se emocionó un poco. Tomó la funda y la botella pero al levantarse de nuevo se mareo y perdió el equilibrio por lo cual cayó de nuevo al piso. Levi lo percibió y se movió rápidamente hacia él, dejando la corbata tirada en la cama.

—Oye, Dave…. —le quitó la botella de las manos para tratar de levantarlo.

—Estoy bien, solo es un poco de mareo.

Se apoyó en el hombro de Levi para caminar, luego concluyó que no era necesario y lo hizo solo. Aun así, Levi pensaba que tendría que llevarlo al médico. No le diría nada a Hanji por el momento.

La mesa estaba bien organizada, según Levi, y la comida deliciosa. Mikasa decidió comer para acompañar a Levi. Gretchen fue por la cámara fotográfica y Dave quiso comer más tarta de nuez.

—¡Padre! Mira hacia acá—. Le sacó una foto mientras él observaba el árbol navideño. Hanji emocionada se le abalanzó encima a Levi, quien no se inmuto para una segunda foto.

—Como siempre, tú, Hanji—comentó burlón.

Ella sonrió fuerte, mientras lo estrujaba en un abrazo para la foto. Aun con la edad de Levi, ella creía que era un hombre muy adorable. Pequeño y adorable. Enojón pero adorable. Tan adorable como la primera vez que lo vio, en aquella fiesta.

...

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo, cerrando con broche de oro, por supuesto Hanji. :) Aunque la celebración no va de acorde a la fecha de nosotros, voy un poco atrasada con ello. Ya estamos notando los cambios que se están dando en la familia Rivaille y solo esperando que sea para bien.<p>

lucssa, UsserCat y Valki... Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n_n me ha hecho muy feliz.. y a todos quienes leen también, le dan mas sentido a todo esto.

๑۩ﺴ۩๑

PD:1 espere hasta publicar hoy porque es una fecha importante y que luego sabrán.

PD: 2 !Feliz navidad! Atrasadita. :3


End file.
